SOBRE ROSAS E ESPINHOS
by Elfah
Summary: UPDATE - CAPITULOS IX, X, XI E XII (FINAL) - Um tesouro perdido vai reunir duas pessoas que nem pretendiam se reencontrar. Yomi x Kurama sim!
1. Capítulo I

**- SOBRE ROSAS E ESPINHOS -**

CAPITULO I

Yomi reclinou-se na cadeira do computador. Na tela alguns relatórios sobre as medidas determinadas pelo rei Eiki e que deveriam ser seguidas pelos governantes do Makai. Usava na testa um aparelho muito sofisticado que lhe permitia ler as estatísticas, projetando imagens diretamente no cérebro, mediante ondas eletromagnéticas. Gandara, seu reino, era uma ilha de tecnologia no meio de um mundo onde muitos lugares ainda eram primitivos ou inóspitos. Haviam maquinas ali que o humanos ainda demorariam alguns anos a inventarem e, por outro lado, o rei sempre procurava estar atento às descobertas do Ningenkai.

Suspirou.

Logo que Eiki assumiu disse que a única regra era não perturbar os homens. Que tolice. Ser o rei do Makai era muito mais complicado do que aquele demônio pensava. Logo, com o passar dos meses, outras condicionantes surgiram. É claro que não seria apenas não perturbar os homens, é claro que surgiriam outros problemas do próprio Makai para o rei cuidar. E é claro, que como governante de Gandara, a megalópole do Makai, o burocrático Yomi teria que lidar com esses pequenos detalhes também: demônios que não respeitavam tais regras, a definição do que era incomodar, problemas com insubordinação, comida, etc, etc, etc...

Por isso a viagem com Shura durou tão pouco. Fora impulsivo ao pensar que poderia simplesmente seguir por aí com a criança, sem ser incomodado. Não, um governante tem responsabilidades. Eiki lhe pediu, e tinha que concordar, que não poderia realmente deixar Gandara nas mãos de qualquer pessoa desabilitada, isso geraria o caos social.

Passado um ano do torneio, ainda não havia conseguido se acertar com Eiki. Achava que não ia se acertar nem em mil anos.

Toc-toc-toc

Três delicadas batidas foram dadas na porta, tão somente por educação. Yomi já sabia que o empregado chegaria para anunciar um ilustre visitante.

_ Senhor Yomi, o Senhor Urameshi veio visitá-lo e aguarda no salão de visitas. - disse o youkai de pele avermelhada. Vez uma reverencia e se retirou.

Yomi levantou-se. Fazia algum tempo que não via Yusuke. Depois da luta, na verdade só o vira no hospital. Acabou que vários compromissos impediram os dois reis de se falarem. Se bem que o rapaz não tinha o menor interesse em ser rei.

O salão de visitas era um espaço amplo e bem decorado, com poltronas confortáveis e ikebanas. Localizava-se num pátio interno, no meio de um jardim de pedras e uma grande fonte. Era, de forma contrastante, uma sala até tradicional em relação ao moderno palácio de Gandara.

_ E aê, Yomi! - Yusuke se levantou, sem muita formalidade, como já era característico.

_ Yusuke, que visita notória. - Yomi cumprimentou-o, a voz calma e rouca.

_ Achei nem te encontraria aqui. O Kurama tinha falado que você estava viajando por aí com Shura.

_ Pois é. Infelizmente, tive que terminar mais cedo essa aventura. Eiki me convocou e agora ao que parece não sou apenas o rei de Gandara, como também sou um espécie de ministro do Makai.

Yomi virou-se ouvindo passos suaves se aproximando do salão.

_ Minako, por favor, traga-nos chá e biscoitos.

Tratava-se de uma funcionária do palácio. A youkai fez uma reverência e foi buscar o que se pediu.

_ Todo mundo por aqui é mudo? - perguntou Yusuke, depois de reparar que aquela era a quarta empregada que não falava.

Yomi sorriu.

_ Não, é que barulhos nem sempre me agradam muito. Mas a que devo sua visita?

A empregada de antes voltara com o chá e os biscoitos solicitados. Yusuke pegou um e se deliciou. Eram leves e derretiam na boca. Pegou mais um três e falou de boca cheia:

_ O negócio é que Eiki também me chamou. Eu falei pra ele que era Hokushin quem dava as ordens lá no reino, mas ele ouviu? - Engoliu os biscoitos com um pouco de chá. - Daí vim pedir uns conselhos seus, porque a gente é até meio parecido no fato de detestarmos enrolação, mas você sabe lidar melhor com esses negócios que eu. E além do mais queria ver como tava sua cara depois dos socos que te dei no torneio.

Yomi sorveu um pouco do chá. Sorriu por trás do copo.

_ Quanto à minha cara, está bem melhor que a sua, eu suponho, já que não fui eu quem passou uma semana no hospital. Quanto à convocação de Eiki, quem diria hein, um estúpido pedindo conselho pra outro? Tudo bem. Podemos ver o que fazer. Hoje eu estou um pouco atarefado com os relatórios que se acumularam desde a minha viagem, e alguns despachos, mas exatamente daqui há uma semana estarei livre. - e tomou outro gole de chá.

Urameshi suspirou. Só ficou um biscoitinho no prato, enquanto o demônio de longos cabelos pretos falava. Seria deselegante comer esse último sobrevivente?

_ Ih, rapaz. Daqui há uma semana não dá. E isso me leva ao segundo assunto que quero tratar com você.

_ Diga.

_ Bom, o papai aqui vai colocar a coleira no dedo. - ao perceber que Yomi levantara uma sobrancelha, Urameshi sorriu. - Pois é, cara, vô casar morrer. Daí queria chamar todo mundo né? Mas uma boa leva dos meus amigos tem chifres, ou dentes enormes, etc. Perguntei pro Koenma se o Reikai não tinha nada que pudesse esconder essas coisas, pra eu poder convidar você, o Jin, e os outros. Daí ele falou que não tinha, mas sabia onde achar...

_ Ah sim. E eu aposto que ele disse que em Gandara você conseguiria? - perguntou o youkai.

_ Pois é.

O demônio mais velho terminou seu chá.

_ Sim, eu poderia providenciar para você. É um anel que camufla esse tipo de coisa. Roubei uns cinco ou seis desses antes de me tornar rei. Mas você está cheio de pedidos, hein? E o que eu ganharia em troca?

_ Bom, são dois né? Então, pros anéis, eu to te chamando pro meu casamento, vai! Nada mais justo que os noivos receberem um presente! É ou não, Silviou?

Yomi riu, discretamente. Na verdade era mais como uma fungada no nariz. Apesar disso, era impressionante como Urameshi lhe devolvia um pouco daquela sensação de estar com pessoas de que gostava.

_ Está bem, está bem. Se vocês humanos tem esse hábito, que seja. Será uma compensação por você ter cantado vitória e perdido pra mim.

_ Ah, Yomi! Não apela não! - Yusuke mostrou o punho numa falsa irritação - Ainda te pego!

_ Bem - limpou a garganta - quanto à Eiki, eu acho que seria bom se em troca você treinasse um pouco com o Shura. Para falar a verdade, eu ando muito ocupado e isso tem deixado o garoto frustrado. Está treinando com os comandantes, mas logo vai superá-los. Então, seria bom se vocês treinassem um pouco juntos.

_ Ih, virei babá agora? Tudo bem, meu chapa. Já é. Bom, então podemos ver isso daqui há quinze dias, já que no final de semana e nos dias seguintes vai ficar mais difícil pra mim.

_ Não tem problema. Sábado é meu aniversário, e vou ter que me dividir entre análise de documentos do reinado de Eiki e algumas visitas entediantes de youkais que se julgam importantes (Mukuro não está incluída).

_ Ah é seu aniversário, é? Pô, tá precisando mesmo descansar, hein, Yomi. Porque não vai pro Nigenkai?

_ Ir pro Ningenkai?

_ É, ir pro Ningenkai. Vou dar uma despedida de solteiro. Alguns caras e algumas bebidas, nada muito Hollywood. Prepara aí essas "esconde-youkai" e vamo que vamo. To chamando só os mais chegados. Então vê se vai. - Urameshi falou se levantando e já se dirigindo até a saída. - Por que se não seria politicamente muito feio, o rei de Gandara não comparecer a um evento social dessa grandeza. - E piscou, indo embora. - Te aguardo na sexta-feira.

O demônio cego sorriu, enquanto Yusuke se afastava do palácio. O conhecia pouco, mas já o considerava uma pessoa quase amigável, se é que poderia dizer isso. Yomi não tinha amigos há muito, muito tempo. Mas de alguma forma, o filho de Raizen era tão parecido com ele, que quase sentia uma amizade entre os dois. Era bom, finalmente começar a curar algumas feridas, com cautela, é claro.

Comeu o solitário biscoito deixado ali, que o afoito Yusuke se controlara tanto para não devorar.

Talvez devesse comparecer. A verdade é que, em primeiro lugar, não fazia ideia do que vinha a ser uma despedida de solteiro. Mas a de Yusuke não seria "muito Hollywood" (o que seria algo Hollywood?). Em segundo lugar, agora que estava com o dobro de responsabilidades, um momento relaxante seria bom. No entanto, havia um problema ali. Um problema de passos suaves e voz delicada. Um problema chamado Kurama.

E como lidar com isso? Era um masoquista irremediável. Mesmo depois de mil anos, ainda era um pouco abalado com a presença do ultimamente-ex-youkai. Durante a viagem com Shura, na qual foi tão-somente um youkai qualquer, sem títulos, pensou muito no rumo que as coisas tomaram na sua vida. Pensou na vida de forma geral. O tempo passava e se tornava cada vez mais filosófico. Enfim, Kurama ainda ocupava um lugar muito contraditório no seu coração.

E se não fosse ao evento, provavelmente Kurama pensaria que seria por causa dele. Então era melhor ir, e agir como se não fizesse mais tanta diferença assim. Não era assim que tinha feito no Torneio Makai? Apenas para então sentir a sensação de tê-lo por perto, ainda que por causa de uma ameaça e de uma dívida? No final se machucou ainda mais. Um sentimento que estava esquecido foi simplesmente a reavivado. Como se tirasse muitas coisas de dentro de um quarto e lá encontrasse algo que há muito não via mais.

Mas, era era melhor manter a posição e fingir que tudo estava bem, que não fazia diferença. Talvez dessa forma até mesmo ele, o próprio Yomi, acreditasse nisso.

Urameshi saiu de Gandara sorrindo, como se tivesse feito alguma coisa que ele chamaria de "muito foda". Yomi estava mesmo precisando de descanso. E era até um cara bem legal. Lamentava mesmo que Sensui e Toguro não tivesse traçado o mesmo caminho do rei, e tivessem morrido, porque também eram caras que ele admirava muito.

Ficava feliz _mesmo_ pelo fato de Yomi não ter morrido. Mas agora, o que ele estava precisando era de descanso. Pelo amor de Deus! Se Yomi não fosse cego, com certeza estaria com olheiras. Não há duvida que a trabalheira que ele tinha estava sendo cansativa. E imaginava já o que lhe aguardava. É claro que tinha deixado a maior parte das coisas aos cuidados de Houkushin e dos outros carecas, mas percebia que tinha coisas que só ele podia fazer.

Se não, Yomi nem tinha voltado mais da sua peregrinação!

Então tudo que podia fazer agora era chamar o amigo para seu casamento, que finalmente iria acontecer (afinal promessa é dívida!) e passarem um final de semana com a galera na praia do templo de Genkai. Chamar Yomi não era algo que tinha planejado, mas quando percebeu, aconteceu.

_ Vai ser legal. - disse para si mesmo e para o vento que passava leve, ecoando entre os prédios.

**Continua...**

N/A: Olá, pessoas. Bem-vindo a um (raro) fanfic yaoi YomixKurama que não seja sobre o passado (não que as histórias do passado deles não sejam ótimas, eihn!).


	2. Capítulo II

**CAPITULO II**

Shizuru lia um livro e Kazuma olhava entediado para a janela quando Kurama chegou na cafeteria, estacionando o Land Rover verde do padrasto, que fazia um ronco que todo mundo olhava quando passava.

_ Kuramaaa! - gritou Kuwabara. Ele nunca ia lembrar de chamá-lo de Shuuichi. - De Land Rover, hein.. Cadê o seu Dahaitsu?

Kuwabara trajava uma camisa do Slayer, e calças jeans sem grandes detalhes, e sneakers pretos da nike. Por cima uma camisa xadrez cinza de flanela. Haviam perto da mesa, duas malas, dos irmãos, para passar o fim de semana no templo.

_ Oi, _Shuuichi. - _Cumprimentou Shizuru, com sua "expressão quase inexpressiva", sem de levantar.

Como sempre a moça vestia algo moderno, como era aquela calça preta skinny dobrada até os calcanhares e uma t-shirt preta, o blazer coral quebrava o monocromático, acompanhado pelos sapatos oxford com estampas de rescortes de jornal. Devia ser um reflexo da sua faculdade de Arte, pensou Kurama.

_ Olá, amigos! Bom, Kuwabara, meu padrasto me emprestou o carro já que vou levar todo mundo até o templo da Genkai. O meu Dahaitsu é muito pequeno pra isso.

_ Ah, é verdade né? E falando nisso cadê o Yusuke? - Kuwabara perguntou terminando de comer seu hambúrguer, enquanto Kurama sentava-se.

Esperaram algum tempo. Porque é que Urameshi demorava tanto?

Mas só foi saber da resposta mesmo quando o sino que ficava preso na porta da lanchonete tocou. Sim, uma resposta de longos cabelos negros e pele pálida. Vestido com uma camisa azul de botões e mangas, do mesmo modo que as suas, dobradas até os cotovelos, que destacava seus ombros largos, e combinava com a calça de linho cáqui e os sapatos marrons. Segurava um blazer cinza, que parecia estar perfeitamente de acordo com o resto.

_ Yomi. - murmurou de forma inaudível.

E o youko de trás da sua cabeça estalou a língua, atraído com a aparência do rei. Ainda bem que quem estava no comando era Minamino, o bom humano.

Yomi pareceu ter escutado, apesar dos ruídos da cidade. Muitos carros, muitas pessoas. Mesmo assim conseguia localizar o ruivo a quilômetros de distância, como se fosse um daqueles cães farejadores que procuram a todo custo pessoas desaparecidas.

Minamino chocou-se com a surpresa, ainda mais num momento em que sua vida se encontrava. Tentava a todo custo entrar de cabeça no mundo dos homens.

_ E ae, Yusuke? Preparado para curtir os últimos momentos de solteiro? - Kuwabara gritou, como sempre, quebrando o raciocínio de Kurama.

Os amigos se cumprimentaram com acenos.

O ruivo só não entendia porque o Yomi não tinha chifres e nem orelhas élficas sobrando por aí. Será que...

_ Ué, Yusuke, o Yomi que você tinha falado não tinha trocentos chifres e quinhentas orelhas? - perguntou Kazuma imaginando uma caricatura de um youkai com orelhas escapando aqui e ali, como o Hiei em sua forma esverdeada.

_ Ah, bem, na verdade é que Yomi está usando um anel que disfarça a aparência youkai aqui no mundo dos homens. - explicou Yusuke, e todos voltaram a atenção ao anel prateado com uma pedra negra que o rei usava no anular. - Daí parece um humano.

_ Parece um simples anel de formatura. - Shizuru replicou.

Kurama olhou para o anel, e tinha certeza que era uns dos que haviam roubado. Só não lembrava como Yomi havia pego, já que este estava bem guardado. Provavelmente quando o youko supostamente "morreu".

Yusuke limpou a garganta. Yomi não tinha falado nada até agora. Provavelmente porque não fora apresentado aos demais.

_ Bom, esse aqui é o Yomi. E estes são Kazuma Kuwabara e Shizuru Kuwabara.

Kazuma acenou.

_ Seu tolo. Não sacou que ele é cego até agora? - a irmã o repreendeu. E então o reverenciou – Olá, Yomi.

Yomi os cumprimentou.

_ Olá, Kurama. - e falou, com sua voz baixa e rouca, dirigida ao rapaz calado até então.

O ruivo em questão levantou o rosto, encontrando-se com o rosto do outro. Porque Yomi estava ali?

_ Olá, Yomi. - falou, solene, como se estivesse numa reunião de executivos. - Vamos indo pro carro, então?

Era de se esperar que o rapaz chamasse atenção naquela lanchonete, cheia de adolescentes. Kurama era o retrato do bom moço, que toda mãe gostaria de ter como genro. Os pés calçavam mocassim pretos, trajava uma calça vermelha e uma camisa bege, de botões com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo. Carregava ainda a sua inseparável pasta carteiro caramelo e uma blusa de malha azul petróleo, se acaso esfriasse. Os cabelos longos e ruivos pareciam propositalmente bagunçados.

_ Bem, vamos pra lá então? - Shizuru Kuwabara sugeriu, guardando o livro. - Kuwabara, vai lá pagar a conta.

Kazuma olhou emburrado para a irmã mais velha.

_ Ahh... por que sempre eu?

_ Ué, e eu não pagava sempre quando você era um pivete? Hora de me compensar um pouco. - Shizuru cutucou.

Reclamando, o rapaz de cabelos alaranjados foi pegar a conta dos dois.

Sem mais delongas, a turma se dirigiu ao carro, com Yusuke e Kuwabara matracando bastante, Shizuru soltando alguma frase sarcástica uma vez ou outra e Yomi discretamente atento as conversas e aos detalhes da cidade: cheiros, sons, presenças, temperatura...

Kurama tentava também participar da conversa. A verdade é que ainda estava surpreso com a presença do rei de Gandara. Nunca imaginou que ele visitaria o mundo dos homens, ou que Yusuke fosse chamá-lo para o casamento e o fim de semana dos amigos.

É... as coisas tinham mudado um pouco.

Ele também estava mudando.

Decidido a assumir sua condição de humano, Kurama não usava mais sua forma youkai. E decidiu virar a página na sua vida.

É claro que não esquecia quem ele era, e o que tinha feito. E era exatamente isso que o deixava perturbado. Desde o encontro nem um pouco amigável dos dois ex-ladrões na época do Torneio das Trevas, Kurama sentia-se mal com sua traição. Entretanto, procurava simplesmente não pensar nisso. Achava que aquela despedida colocara fim no assunto. Se não houve oportunidade na época de se desculpar, melhor não reviver a história.

Mas ver Yomi o fazia recordar da culpa.

_"Todos tem uma cicatriz no coração por algo que sofreram no passado, não ter uma, significa ter uma alma incompleta" _

Lembrou do que Hiei falara. É... mas parece que o youko criou um hábito de simplesmente dispensar as pessoas da sua vida. E era com isso que Kurama se incomodava. Pois não deixava nada para trás. Não mais.

_ Shura não vem, Yomi? - perguntou, educadamente, sorrindo o sorriso amigável mais falso que possuía no momento. Para quem, se Yomi não podia ver?

_ Acabamos brigando. Coisa de criança. Mas achei melhor que ficasse de castigo e repensasse suas atitudes.

_ Ahmmmm.

E o assunto morreu.

Yomi por outro lado, sentia-se num dilema interno. Uma parte um pouco abaixo de seu pescoço manifestava uma pontada de contentamento. Consequentemente, sua consciência parecia responder com raiva de si próprio, e ficou na defensiva, em relação à Yusuke e aos outros. Mas principalmente em relação a Kurama. Ao sentir sua presença, simplesmente ficou sem saber se teria sido uma boa ideia ter vindo.

É claro que tinha que mostrar que não havia o menor problema com isso. E julgava que estava conseguindo. Mas, dentro si, era totalmente desconfortável. Não duvidava que em breve iria ceder, e deixar algo transparecer. Kurama tinha essa habilidade perto dele, de fazê-lo expor totalmente o que quer que estivesse sentindo. Raiva, ciúme, ódio, paixão. Mas, não, esse era um problema que tinha que enfrentar, por mais difícil que fosse, e virar a página.

_ Sua cidade é movimentada. - Yomi falou, querendo demonstrar seu não interesse.

_ Sim, principalmente nessa época do ano.

Kurama deu graças ao alcançarem o carro e poder então acabar com a conversa de desconhecidos, sob o pretexto de estar muito ocupado com a estrada. Guardou as bagagens de Yusuke e Yomi no porta-malas e entrou no carrou, enquanto os demais já se ajeitavam.

Felizmente, Yomi sentou-se ao lado de Yusuke e Shizuru, no banco de trás, enquanto Kuwabara ficou na frente.

_ Mas vê se não dá em cima dele não, maninha.

_ Dar em cima de mim? - Yomi perguntou, se distraindo dos seus pensamentos e estrategicamente se socializando.

_ É que minha irmã tem uma queda por caras perigosos e de longos cabelos pretos, não é, Shizuru?

_ Ai, Kuwabara, fica quieto um pouquinho. - Shizuru replicou, enquanto Yusuke soltava uma escandalosa gargalhada.

E Kurama foi se distraindo no volante, com o ronco do motor, destinado a não interagir tanto com Yomi quanto com o barulhento trio.

* * *

><p>A viagem demorou cerca de uma hora. Era um pouco trabalhoso chegar ao templo Genkai. Algumas estradas nem eram pavimentadas, e outras eram quase trilhas. Kurama pensava o que é que o presidente estava fazendo com o dinheiro dos impostos para ainda não ter asfaltado aquele recanto. Depois mudou de ideia. Melhor assim, ecologicamente preservado.<p>

O carro foi estacionado perto da escada, porque infelizmente não havia outro jeito de chegar até aquele lugar se não subindo os longos degraus de pedra, tão típicos dos templos japoneses.

Yomi sorriu levemente, sua percepção lhe mostrando que seria um longo caminho até lá. Fazia tempo que não subia escadarias tão grandes. Gandara era uma cidade de elevadores, rampas e escadas rolantes, Nada das velhas escadarias de templos budistas. Aquele lugar, contudo, parecia ser muito bonito. Cheio de pássaros, ar fresco, e uma nascente em algum lugar.

Quando chegaram então ao templo, já encontraram ali a doce Yukina. Yusuke perguntou se Jin, Tiyu, Toya, Shishiwakamaru e Linku haviam dado sinal de vida. Mas parece que eles mandaram um aviso de que estavam em treinamento no Makai, só podendo chegar ao templo de Genkai no dia do casamento mesmo. De fato, muitos dos convidados chegariam no dia da cerimônia, como era o caso de Koenma, Botan e Jorge. Já Hiei sequer se deu ao trabalho de confirmar sua presença. Mas Yusuke sabia que logo, logo ele apareceria.

Após muitas risadas e conversas a noite foi chegando. Yomi se mantinha calado, apenas observando, enquanto Kurama procurava conversar com as outras pessoas.

Sentia que ele ainda não tinha se acostumado com a vida de humano. Sua voz algumas vezes soava simplesmente polida e educada demais para situação. A menos que os humanos não fossem todos como Kuwabara e Yusuke. Todavia, alguma coisa lhe fazia diferente. Aquela voz...

E que voz. Mesmo sem saber, Kurama brincava, mais uma vez com os sentimentos do youkai. Parecia um doce na garganta do ruivo, um doce tão saboroso que fazia vontade. Yomi procurou pensar em outra coisa. Aquele não era mais o youko com o qual dividira uma cama. Não devia se sentir tão atraído.

Não se sabe porque, os rapazes decidiram pegar algumas garrafas, umas batatas, alguns marshmellows e descer até a praia, para acender uma fogueira.

_ Vamos jogar alguma coisa? - sugeriu Yusuke.

_ Que tal truco? - Kuwabara respondeu.

Kurama limpou a garganta. _Claro, joguemos truco e Yomi não participa_, pensou, frustrado pelo youkai estar ali.

_ Ahn... então que tal "verdade ou consequência"? - Urameshi cantou a pedra.

Kurama ficou um pouco na defensiva. Jogar verdade ou consequência com Yomi?

_ Que tipo de jogo é esse? - Yomi perguntou, para o azar de Kurama.

_ Ah, é bem simples. A gente pega uma garrafas, um graveto, qualquer coisa desse tipo. Aí gira. O graveto vai apontar de um lado quem pergunta e do outro quem responde. A pessoa que responde pode escolher entre responder uma pergunta ou aceitar um desafio. Basicamente é sempre engraçado ou constrangedor. - Kuwabara explicou já se levantando para irem à praia.

_Péssimo_, pensou Yomi, como ele gostava.

_ É uma boa. Hahahaha. - Yusuke ria com o que vinha em sua mente. - Tenho perguntas para Kuwabara, Kurama, Yomi... Eu topo!

_ Por mim também tô dentro! - Kuwabara garantiu. - Yomi?

Antes que Yomi abrisse a boca, Kurama se manifestou:

_ Ah, gente, vocês sabem que esse tipo de jogo sempre termina mal.

_ Não quando a gente tá bêbado! - Yusuke argumentou, piscando.

_ Principalmente quando _vocês_ estão bêbados. Eu não vou beber nada.

_ Ahhhh, Kurama! Eu nunca te vi bêbado, por que negar o ar da graça agora? - Yusuke choramingou.

Yomi simplesmente pensou: _"é, Kurama, eu sabia..."_

_ Nada disso, meu amigo. Bom, mas eu sei de um jogo que a Genkai tinha aqui e que é divertido pra caramba, que todos podem jogar e que é muito simples: Jenga. - e Kurama já ia pegar o jogo.

_ Ahh não, Kurama! Jenga é muito infantil. - reclamou Kuwabara.

_ Muito espinhoso jogar "Verdade ou Consequência" para você, Kurama? - Yomi não resistiu.

Tipico.

Yomi não aguentava ficar quieto.

Minamino não sabia o que ele ganhava com isso. Para quê esse tipo de comentário? Não estava mesmo interessado nesse tipo de jogo, ainda mais com Yomi. Sabia que uma hora ou outra o youkai perguntaria alguma coisa bastante grave e que transformaria o fim de semana de Yusuke num verdadeiro campo de guerra, envolvendo coisas que não tinham nada a ver com os amigos. Resolveu então cortar o mal pela raiz.

_ Pra mim não, Yomi. Não tenho nada a esconder da minha vida, tanto como humano quanto como kitsune. - Kurama lhe encarou, e sabia que Yomi percebia sua encarada. - O que acho é que Jenga é mais divertido. Já joguei "verdade ou consequência" o suficiente pra saber que termina sempre com alguém magoado com a verdade.

"_O que é que ele está pensando, que eu não aguento verdades? Kurama..." _O rei de Gandara pensava.

_ Posso jogar sim. Mas prefiro jenga. Se vocês querem beber, eu abro uma concessão, então. - negociou - Podemos jogar Jenga e quem perder bebe um copo de sakê ou sei lá o que vocês tão levando. Assim todo mundo fica feliz.

_ TÁ LEGAL! - Yusuke e Kuwabara animaram, esquecendo então do outro jogo.

Então ficou decidido o Jenga. Kurama rapidamente pegou o jogo e mais uma vez o grupo encarou as escadas.

_ E ae, Yomi, só te aviso que sou ótimo no jenga! - Yusuke falou.

_ Que nada, Yusuke. Você tem uma tendência a perder pra mim, e dessa vez acho que não vai ser diferente.

Shizuru e Yukina ficaram no templo, uma vez que aquela era uma espécie de despedida de solteiro. Pena, pensou Yomi, a mulher-fumaça parecia realmente mais interessante e ele sabia que Yusuke não pararia de falar com Kuwabara para lhe dar atenção.

O grupo chegou então a praia.

Kuwabara estendeu uma esteira que tinha pego, procurando deixar o lugar bastante plano para montar o jogo. Kurama pegou alguns galhos secos e Yusuke lhe ajudou a acender uma fogueira. Trouxeram alguns marshmellows e batatas para assar. Yomi, sem saber muito o que fazer, apenas observava, com a audição e os demais sentidos muito aguçados, enquanto no seu rosto se encontrava aquela indefectível expressão de calma.

Pensou no que Kurama falou. Soou frio para os outros, mas foi muito agressivo para quem entendia o contexto. Frio e letal.

Enfim, após Kuwabara explicar as regras ao youkai, começaram uma partida. Logo na primeira, Kazuma foi quem derrubou a torre. Como sanção, precisou beber uma dose de tequila. O interessante em jogar e beber é que cada partida ia ficando mais difícil.

_ Se o Tiyu tivesse aqui ia ser moleza pra ele - comentou Yusuke, rindo e tirando uma peça, para depois colocá-la na parte de cima.

_ É mesmo! Se bem que ele perderia todas! - Kuwabara falou, quando chegou sua vez. - Ai, Kami-sama, tomara que não caia!

_ Bem, mas eu desconfio que vocês também não estão jogando a sério. - Kurama falou, ainda sóbrio, estrategicamente tirando uma peça de algum lugar estável.

_ Eu concordo com isso. - Yomi tirou uma peça que sentia estar solta. - Não é um jogo difícil. Se vocês queriam beber, era mais fácil simplesmente fazê-lo.

_ Bom, mas e a graça? - Yusuke pegou qualquer peça aleatória, pois jogava na sorte e ganhar ou perder era lucro.

E a peça caiu, enquanto Yusuke, como uma criança, ria sem parar, ia tomar mais uma dose de tequila, com limão e sal.

_ Ahh, gente, só eu e o Urameshi que perdemos! E ficar bêbado com gente sóbria não tem graça nenhuma. - falou Kazuma, tentando desajeitadamente remontar a torre de peças de madeira, para iniciar uma nova partida. - Então deem um jeito de perder!

_ Bom, eu não tenho culpa se vocês são péssimos. - Kurama falou.

_ Ah, mas a gente pode dar um jeito nisso, meu fio. Não organizei um torneio no Makai com um monte de demônio idiota e os outros que ninguém achava que iam aceitar, né Yomi? Então. Vamos fazer duas chaves e o campeão de cada uma joga o duelo final. Assim fica mais tenso!

Então, Yusuke pegou alguns gravetinhos e corto-os em diferentes tamanhos. E assim, a primeira partida foi decidida entre Kuwabara e Kurama. É claro que Kurama ganhou, sem grandes dificuldades. De qualquer forma o seu amigo grandão estava mais interessado na bebida que no próprio jogo. Depois foi a vez de Yusuke e Yomi. Era engraçado como mais uma vez os dois duelavam, empolgados.

Esse Yusuke não queria perder. Era muito bom lutar contra Yomi, ainda que fosse numa partida de Jenga. Mas o rei não tinha bebido nada até agora, e Yusuke era o mais bêbado dos caras. Então, o que aconteceu foi que depois de cinco turnos ele perdeu.

_ Ihh... agora eu vô pra galeraaa! - ele falou, tomando outra dose de tequila.

Então sobraram Yomi e Kurama. Os outros dois amigos conversavam alto, andando pela praia, enquanto Kurama arrumava as peças esquecidas.

_ Acho que agora somos nós dois. - Kurama tinha essa habilidade de falar o óbvio quando não tinha muito o que dizer.

_ Sim, mas eu não estou querendo perder.

Os dois começaram a jogar, meio deslocados, como dois desconhecidos. Kurama, como bom observador, era muito bom nesse tipo de jogo. Mas Jenga é um jogo de nervosismo, que não requer muita estratégia. Você tira as pedras fáceis e o jogo se torna mais difícil, até chegar ao ponto de alguém não conseguir tirar as peças sem desmontar toda a estrutura da torre de madeira. Não havia como montar uma tática, do jeito que ambos estavam acostumados a fazer.

_ Boa escolha, Kurama. - Yomi tirou uma peça.

_ Sim.

Com o passar do tempo, Kurama acabou deixando as peças caírem, simplesmente porque no seu turno não havia mais peças que tirar sem afetar a estrutura.

_ Bom, parece que você perdeu. - Yomi falou apontando para a garrafa ao lado deles.

Nesse meio tempo, Yusuke e Kuwabara já se encontravam brincando na água e devorando marshmellows.

_ Que tal fingirmos que eu bebi? Assim aqueles dois ali sossegam.

_ Ora, Kurama, estamos aqui para jogar não para fingir.

Kurama balançou a cabeça, soltando um suspiro de desânimo.

_ Está bem, você ganhou. É justo.

O ruivo abriu uma nova tequila, o limão e o sal. Primeiro o limão. Depois a tequila e o sal vinha a seguir. Para Shuuichi Minamino foi uma experiência diferente. Até então seu corpo humano numa havia ingerido nenhum tipo de bebida alcoólica. A mistura desceu queimando e Kurama tossiu discretamente.

_ Não está acostumado? - Yomi perguntou, deixando transparecer um interesse incomum.

_ Pois é. - Kurama respirou um pouco. - Bom, quero uma revanche.

_ Tudo bem.

E o rei de Gandara montou as peças.

Um nova partida foi realizada, e novamente Kurama perdeu.

_ É... as coisas pioram muito com o álcool. - Minamino comentou.

Então Yomi fez algo que surpreendeu o bom Shuuichi. Pegou a tequila da garrafa recém-aberta e deu grandes goles, deixando-a pela metade. Abaixou a garrafa e deixou-se deitar na areia, apoiando a cabeça com o cotovelo e relaxando um pouco.

_ Agora podemos jogar. Talvez assim fique um pouco mais divertido que nossas conversas monótonas.

Minamino suspirou recomeçando o jogo.

_ É que não temos muito assunto. - comentou.

_ Bom, vamos fingir que temos? - Yomi falou. Um sorriso leve iluminando seu rosto.

Kurama bebeu um pouco mais. É impressionante como o primeiro copo é tão mais difícil que o segundo.

_ Você disse que estamos aqui para jogar e não para fingir, Yomi.

Yomi parou de sorrir. O ruivo tinha lhe pego no pulo do gato.

_ É... acho que você está, certo, afinal.

O fogo trepidava perto dos dois. Kurama pegou uma batata, colocou no seu graveto e resolveu assá-la.

Nesse momento Yusuke voltava, como se tivesse feito a descoberta da sua vida.

_ Ae, tio Yomi! Já passou da meia-noite! Feliz aniversário! - disse, indo dar-lhe uma chave de braço e um coque.

Mas Yomi foi mais rápido e afastou o bêbado Yusuke apenas empurrando-o para trás com o cotovelo. O rapaz esborrachou-se sentado na areia, como um bolinho que é jogado na farinha de empanar. Kuwabara, que vinha atrás, morreu de rir da cena.

_ Agradeço os parabéns, mas acho que ainda faltam muitos aniversários para você conseguir a façanha de me pegar desprevenido, moleque. - observou o youkai.

_ Tá pensando que berimbau é gaita, Urameshi? - Kuwabara falou ainda rindo muito.

_ Ahh, Kuwabara, que que cê tá me zoando, hein? Vai tomar um caldo agora pra deixar de ser besta! - e falando isso, Yusuke voltou a correr atrás do rapaz de cabelos alaranjados, tentando derrubá-lo no mar.

Yomi deixou escapar um comentário divertido, por um momento esquecendo que falava em voz alta:

_ Se eles se afogarem, eu não me importaria nem um pouco.

O sopro do vento passou pelos jogadores, atiçando a fogueira, que trepidava como que para provocar a brisa. Como se dissesse "venha, se puder". O cheiro de maresia, porém, ia e vinha, acentuado pelas ondas do mar.

_ Não sabia que era seu aniversário. Parabéns. – cumprimentou Kurama, com um sorriso gentil.

_ Obrigado, Kurama.

Se conheciam há séculos e ele nunca teve interesse no dia do aniversário de Yomi? Que espécie de parceiro era aquele? Yomi ressentiu-se. Se fosse feito de vidro agora, provavelmente poderia se notar uma mínima lasquinha se descolando na superfície remendada. O remendo nunca fica muito perfeito. Na verdade a coisa piora cada vez que se tenta colar. O melhor seria deixar quebrado ou jogar fora.

Mas se ele sentiu, não transpareceu. Não era mais dado à escândalos dessa ordem. Bem... pelo menos não no tempo que estivera longe de Kurama.

_ Por que não disse? Poderíamos ter comprado um bolo...

"_Por que não disse?"_

"_Por que não disse, afinal, Yomi?"_

"_Ora, Yomi, se tivesse dito eu saberia."_

"_Não esqueci, você que não disse."_

Quantos anos mais teria que ouvir isso? Umas poucas variações, mas a mesma frase.

Vão se os dedos, a roupagem prateada e de olhos dourados, ficam-se os anéis, a essência, aquela essência sândalo que queimava excitante, sem se importar com quem estivesse sorvendo seu aroma.

_ Ah. Nunca foi muito importante. Acho que só comentei mesmo com Yusuke, nem lembro pra quê.

_ Claro que é importante.

"_Como assim claro que é importante, Youko? Não seja cínico!" _Desde quando era importante? Importante para quem? Demônios como Yomi vivem demais. Aniversários anuais passam tão rápido quanto as fases da lua. Definitivamente não era importante. Nem para ele era importante. Quanto mais para Youko Kurama.

Subitamente Yomi, com um gesto de mão, destruiu a pequena torre de Jenga.

_ Parece bebida me deixou um pouco sem ânimo para jogos. - justificou-se.

Lá longe os outros dois rapazes se aproximavam novamente. Kuwabara completamente molhado, Yusuke sujo de areia até nos ouvidos.

_ Ah, Yomi, você sempre foi fraco com bebidas...


	3. Capítulo III

**CAPITULO III**

Quando acordou, Kurama viu-se deitado num futton, no mesmo quarto em que estavam Urameshi, Kuwabara e mais um futton perfeitamente arrumado. Como é que tinha chegado ali é que não lembrava. Coçou a cabeça, os cabelos vermelhos todos amassados.

Yusuke e Kuwabara pareciam dormir um sono muito pesado. Com certeza teriam bebido muito mais que ele.

E Yomi... bem, dividiram uma garrafa de tequila juntos, talvez o clima entre eles não estivesse tão ruim. Haveria alguma paz se desenrolando, afinal? Ficava em dúvida se deveria ter uma longa e séria conversa com ele a respeito do passado negligenciado dos dois ou se deixada a vida correr.

Tem coisas que simplesmente é melhor esquecer. Mas a gente esquece mesmo?

Abriu sua mala e pegou roupas para passar o dia. Vestiu o moletom branco que tinha deixado reservado, e uma calça jeans básica.

Saiu então do quarto, atraído pelo cheiro de chá de anis que exalava no ar.

Na cozinha, os dois deslocados encontraram-se. Yomi estava de costas, exatamente preparando o chá. A malha preta que usava confundia-se com seu cabelo cor de breu.

Yomi virou a face em direção ao ruivo apenas por educação, posto que já tinha percebido sua chegada.

_ Estou terminando o chá. Se quiser, fique à vontade, fiz para todos. - ele ofereceu.

_ Ah, obrigado. Não sabia que você cozinhava.

Yomi deu-lhe as costas, atento ao que fazia.

_ Bem, há muitas coisas sobre mim que você não sabe. - justificou.

Kurama ficou então em silêncio, tamborilando os dedos sobre a laca da mesa.

_ Você acha que aqueles dois vão demorar muito para acordar? - perguntou Yomi, sem muito ânimo na voz.

_ Vão. Vai chegar a hora do almoço e eles ainda não vão ter levantado.

Minamino levantou o rosto, e então questionou:

_ E Yukina, Shizuru?

_ A koorime – Yomi prestou atenção aos sons. - está se arrumando. A irmã de Kuwabara está despertando neste momento.

_ Bom, se a maioria está de pé, acho que eles não vão se importar se comermos. Vou montar a mesa, tudo bem?

Kurama pegou o gohan, o salmão e os demais pratos, dirigindo-se a mesa da sala de refeições. Yomi terminou o chá e juntou-se a ele. Kurama arrepiou-se levemente, quando uma mecha do cabelo de Yomi passou por seu ombro, tocando os próprios cabelos vermelhos.

Foi quase como um pássaro pousando silencioso em seu ombro.

Logo o moreno se afastou, abrindo um pouco a porta de correr, de papel de arroz, e respirando a brisa matutina.

Kurama levantou-se também, enquanto as meninas não vinham.

Ficaram os dois em silêncio, respirando o ar frio que vinha da floresta. Por um momento pensou que era agradável estar ali com Yomi, como se nada houvesse entre os dois de ruim.

Simplesmente bom ficar assim, pensou também o moreno, enquanto se distraia com os sons da natureza. Quase emocional.

Os dois então não pensaram em mais nada. Apenas estavam ali. Por um momento, talvez culpa da brisa fria, não havia conflito em suas mentes. Apenas o ar fresco e puro. E o silêncio, quase inquebrantável.

Quase inquebrantável.

Yomi virou-se em direção ao corredor, de onde vinham as duas moças.

_ Olá, pessoal. - a voz calma de Yukina cumprimentou os dois.

_ Tudo bem? - Shizuru perguntou, ainda sonolenta. - Humm... chá de anis!

Os quatro sentaram-se. Yomi ainda demorou-se um pouco mais, parado na porta. Depois balançou a cabeça e tomou seu lugar.

_ O que vocês estavam fazendo aí, admirando a natureza juntos, hein? - Shizuru alfinetou, do jeito sarcástico que só ela tinha.

_ Estávamos ansiosos por você acordar, Shizuru. Não é, Yomi? - Kurama respondeu, piscando o olho.

Yomi serviu as xícaras para depois falar:

_ Sim, estávamos famintos afinal. - ele falou com uma calma que quase não se notava ser somente uma brincadeira de duplo sentido.

O grupo conversou um pouco, mas basicamente comeu em silêncio. Shizuru estava revoltada de o irmão ainda estar dormindo, e já previa que ele acordaria com uma grande ressaca. Yukina achava grança, e Kurama apenas balançava a cabeça com as reclamações. Imaginava que com o tanto que a moça falava, logo, logo, Kuwabara iria acordar, provavelmente num acesso de espirros.

Após o generoso café da manhã, Kurama resolveu ir até a floresta.

Caminhou algum tempo, contemplando as plantas que nasciam ali. Aquele lugar, é claro, tinha alguns monstros. Porém, a energia de Kurama os intimidava.

Pensava em um certo alguém. O que foi aquela cena no café da manhã? É claro que ele tinha se aproximado propositalmente no ruivo, provavelmente querendo jogar algum charme. Mas aquilo não era mais a vida dele.

"_Yomi é um babaca... embora não seja de se jogar fora"_, de repente o fundo de sua consciência falou.

Mas o ruivo se negava a aceitar esse pensamento. Ter que aguentar a presença de Yomi? Já não bastava o que tinha feito ao youkai, e mesmo assim ele insistia em rastejar? Porque simplesmente não podia ter sua vida própria?

"_Parar de rastejar como um verme patético"_ dizia sua consciência prateada.

Mas Yomi não estava ali por ele. Estava? Não, era o casamento de Yusuke.

No fundo sabia que sua raiva era simplesmente a vergonha de encarar seu passado, num momento em que queria por todas as forças ser Shuuichi Minamino. Mas saber disso não diminuía nem um pouco o sentimento.

Pensava na noite passada também. Especialmente na frase infeliz que dispara quando cogitou-se a possibilidade de brincarem de verdade ou consequência. E a necessidade de usar daquele tipo de atitude só confirmava que Yomi ainda insistia num erro.

Talvez estivesse na hora de resolver assuntos pendentes. Aproveitar, quem sabe, a oportunidade, e conversar com ele sobre o que lhe afligia desde a última vez que se viram, pedir mesmo desculpas. Talvez assim seu coração ficasse mais tranquilo e ele pudesse se focar na vida humana.

* * *

><p>Voltou da floresta, sem saber exatamente as horas. Mas encontrou Urameshi e Shizuru no sofá, comendo porcarias e assistindo Gaki no Tsukai.<p>

_ Chega mais, Kurama! - convidou o garoto moreno.

Passava uma reprise de um programa em que os comediantes iam para uma escola e não podiam rir de nada do que acontecia. Inevitavelmente, muitas situações engraçadas estavam por vir.

_ Acho que agora é que vem a parte do cara que conta em inglês. - comentou Shizuru.

_ Sim! - Yusuke gritou empolgado, para depois fazer uma cara de dor. - Ai, minha cabeça!

Sem muito o que fazer, Kurama sentou-se com eles.

_ Yusuke, seu casamento é amanhã. Quando é que a Keiko vai chegar?

_ Ah Kurama, a Keiko tá se embelezando lá, né? Amanhã ela vem. – ele falou sem dar muita atenção, concentrando-se no momento em que o menino do colégio começava a impagável sequência de números em inglês.

_ …Ten-Ten, Ten-ten one, ten-ten two... Huas,huad,hudas,huasd,husad,husad! – Shizuru e Yusuke riram juntos.

Kurama filou um pouco do refrigerante de Yusuke e comentou:

_ É, vocês iam apanhar muito nesse tipo de programa...

_ Eu não, ia bater em todos eles. - Shizuru falou, com um olhar assassino.

Kurama coçou a cabeça meio sem graça.

_ Yusuke, tava pensando em cozinhar alguma coisa hoje à noite, o que você acha? - puxou assunto.

Yusuke, o ramen-man, virou para ele como um cachorro pidão.

_ Ahhh faz sim, Kurama...

E Kurama sorriu.

_ Fazer o que?

_ Uns harumakis gostosos. Podemos tomar um banho na onsen e depois comer... E aí Shizuru, o que você acha de um banho juntinhos, hein? - brincou Yusuke, fazendo caras e bocas de amor.

Shizuru virou a cara apenas para dizer, lentamente:

_ Acho que a Keiko está levando um prejuízo pra casa. - fez uma pausa - E eu não tenho a menor curiosidade de ver o tamanho do "prejuízo" dela.

Kurama riu dos dois. Voltaram a assistir a programação, rindo lá e cá, com as trapalhadas dos humoristas.

* * *

><p>O ruivo havia agilizado boa parte da preparação dos harumakis na parte da tarde, separando os ingredientes de que dispunha. Como o buffet seria montado ali, algumas coisas já estavam na casa, e imaginou que poderia pegá-las sem grandes problemas.<p>

Yusuke não parava de dar pitacos, e uma vez ou outra, enquanto não estava "namorando" Yukina, Kuwabara aparecia para tentar roubar alguma coisa.

Despachou os dois. Yomi fora dar uma volta para conhecer o lugar. Yusuke resolveu procurá-lo então para lutar um pouco (não conseguia ficar quieto nem nas vésperas do casamento!). Supunha que Shizuru estava com os dois.

Pouco depois Keiko ligou para saber como estavam todos. Kurama foi gentil lhe dando os detalhes e lembrou também de ligar para a sua mãe.

Ao escurecer, o ruivo arrumou suas coisas e preparou-se para o banho coletivo na fonte termal. Pegou suas toalhas e se encaminhou até o local. A fonte ficavaseparada da casa principal. /Um pouco distante até. Como não havia ninguém na casa, supunha que eles estavam lá e ele estava bem atrasado.

* * *

><p>Os passos descalços do ruivo chegaram então a fonte, achando-a silenciosa demais para Yusuke estar por ali. Vestia um yukata de seda branco, que alcançava seu calcanhares, e somente isso. Tinha deixado seus getas na ante sala, na oportunidade em que foi pegar alguns óleos perfumados.<p>

Tirou então o yukata e entrou na água, sem se importar de ficar sozinho. Logo os amigos apareceriam.

Assim que seu corpo emergiu, o calor da onsen lhe fez relaxar.

_ Hmmm.. - soltou um gemido prazeroso com sensação da temperatura alta tocando sua pele.

Nada como um banho na fonte.

Fazia um bom tempo que não tomava esse tipo de banho. A última vez devia ser em Hokkaido, quando era mais criança. Sua mãe não viajava muito quando era viúva, então devia ser há um bom tempo mesmo.

Resolveu molhar um pouco os cabelos, cujos fios vermelhos agora flutuavam na água. Emergiu então, prendendo a respiração e ficando algum tempo submerso, sentindo o calor no rosto e o som abafado das águas correndo acima de sua cabeça.

Quando voltou a superfície, Kurama esbarrou no braço de alguém. Reconheceu o rei de Gandara.

_ Yomi.

Yomi, apesar de seus sentidos aguçados, parecia surpreso. Não imaginava que havia mais alguém ali. Quando entrou, havia apenas o som das águas, e o próprio calor delas, que devia estar bem próximo da temperatura do corpo humano. Talvez fosse por isso que não tinha percebido Kurama.

Kurama olhou para o youkai. Ainda não tinha entrado na água e somente as coxas estavam submersas.

Seria estranho encarar o corpo de outra pessoa?

Mas a consciência prateada não resistia. Tinha que olhar bem para o corpo de Yomi, para seu membro, para seus músculos de alabastro e para seu membro de novo.

Yomi não tinha muita ideia do que fazer.

_ Fico ou vou embora? - perguntou, ao notar que o silêncio do ruivo demorava demais e seus olhos estavam lhe encarando, quase como um alienígena.

Kurama então percebeu que era com ele que Yomi falava.

_ Fique, tínhamos combinado, eu e Yusuke, de todos tomarmos banho. Acho que de qualquer forma isso inclui você.

Yomi então entrou na água, para o alívio do ruivo, que se encontrava numa situação desconfortável.

O youkai sentiu que a última frase, porém, continha uma ponta de "_...infelizmente inclui você_" implícito, e sem resistir soltou:

_ Sinto que você me encara como se nunca tivesse me visto nu.

Bang. Outra farpa, mais uma do fim de semana.

_ Yomi, tenho tentando conviver bem com você esse fim de semana, mas essa fica difícil de engolir.

O moreno então deixou os cabelo molharem, sem muito para falar. Depois se ergueu e segurou no ombro de Minamino.

_ Como se você não tivesse soltado as suas ontem, não é? "Não tenho nada a esconder"? "As pessoas não sabem lidar com a verdade"? "Não sabia que era sei aniversário"? Ora, Kurama...! Você não me quer aqui.

O ruivo então procurou se acalmar. O orgulho ferido de Yomi não ia lhe tirar do sério, não ia.

_ Bem, Yomi. Tudo bem. Acho que me exaltei. Desde o torneio do Makai eu não sei o que temos entre a gente. Não sei se você me encara como inimigo ou não. Pela última vez que conversamos lá, você parecia simplesmente ter esquecido de tudo.

O moreno então voltou à sua voz calma e passou a mão nos cabelos. O anel de onyx brilhando com a água.

_ Sim. O melhor é esquecer. Mas nem sempre é simples.

Kurama então entristeceu-se. Devia falar. Devia se desculpar. Talvez aquele fim de semana fosse a oportunidade para dizer o que não disse quando se viram pela última vez. No fim sabia que tudo era pura mágoa.

_ Sabe, Yomi. - respirou profundamente, procurando se acalmar e centralizar as ideias - Eu acho que eu perdi uma grande oportunidade aquele dia. E acho que é isso que tem nos levado a agir tão estranhos um com o outro.

Yomi levantou-se um pouco, o peito escorrendo fios de água quente.

_ Eu... você ter vindo aqui... Isso realmente me fez relembrar das coisas ruins que aconteceram entre a gente. - continuou o ruivo.

Kurama se aproximou, a fim de que pudesse estar cara a cara com o ex-parceiro de roubos.

O youkai se manteve impassível, porém.

Apenas esperando.

_ É difícil que você aceite, mas eu queria dizer que sinto muito por isso. - ele disse, se referindo aos olhos fechados de Yomi. - Não posso voltar atrás nas coisas que fiz, mas sinto muito.

A água passava deixando a pele branca corada. Yomi, se tivesse olhos, estaria olhando para cima e para baixo.

_ Deixe, Kurama. - ele disse friamente. - Vamos fingir que nada disso aconteceu.

_ Não, Yomi. Acho que a gente precisa conversar sobre isso. - olhou para baixo, distraído com o vapor da água - Olha... eu não posso apagar nada disso, mas como estamos não dá...então...eu sugiro que comecemos de novo, sabe...

Yomi aproximou-se dele.

E Kurama calou-se, atento aos passos do youkai.

Mais perto.

Mais perto.

Tão perto que podia ouvir a sua respiração, tão perto que podia sentir o cheiro de lavanda que exalava dos seus cabelos. Chegou perto a ponto de seus lábios esbarrarem no ouvido do ruivo, tão perto a ponto de sussurrar:

_ Eu não quero falar nunca mais sobre isso.

Foi isso.

Tinha pisado bem cima da linha que não teria volta. Tinha atravessado a margem de um lago turvo e incerto. Se Kurama tivesse pensado mais um pouco, talvez não tivesse falado nada, talvez tivesse fingido que ele e Yomi não tiveram nenhuma relação no passado e eram apenas dois convidados de Yusuke, sem intimidade nenhuma. Mas uma vez se atirando no penhasco, não se pode saber o que vai se encontrar lá no fundo.

_ Yomi, eu, realmente...

Kurama virou o rosto em direção a ele, talvez para dizer alguma coisa, e Yomi o beijou. O ruivo podia jurar que não queria, que era a língua quente de Yomi que se impunha sem o menor pudor. Podia jurar que era Yomi quem lhe agarrava a nuca violentamente, sem deixar espaço para as suas vontades. Contudo, a kitsune dentro de si rejubilava de desejo.

E então ele correspondia, a medida que o desejo violento ascendia.

Até que Kurama mordeu o lábio de Yomi com força, fazendo com que sangrasse e ele cessasse o beijo. Yomi se afastou um pouco.

Olhou frio para o outro.

_ Você consegue estragar qualquer tentativa de trégua. - falou o sério e triste Shuuichi, dando-lhe as costas.

Yomi passou a língua pelos lábios, sentindo o sangue misturar-se à saliva. Ardia muito. Aquele beijo foi apenas um prova do quanto Kurama lhe intoxicava ainda. Do quanto ainda era um dependente. Foi apenas um teste a repeito de como tudo isso lhe era prejudicial.

_ Eu estou esquecendo. Isso não é esquecer?

Sim, esquecer. Afinal, tocar em frente implica saber seus limites. Mas Kurama não sabia dessa conversa.

O ruivo caminhou então em direção à saída.

_ Não Yomi, isto não é esquecer. Isso é mais que o contrário de esquecer. - e saiu da água caminhando até onde estava seu gueta. - É quase como se nada do que eu falei tivesse sido ouvido.

E partiu nos barulhentos sapatos, deixando ali sozinho o demônio de longos cabelos negros, cego-como-um-morcego, e agora, como estava descobrindo, surdo-como-uma-porta.

CONTINUA...

* * *

><p>NA: Olá, caros leitores! Se vocês chegaram até aqui é porque estão gostando da história, imagino eu...

Bem, tenho uma notícia para dar. Não, fiquem tranquilos que não pararei de postar! Mas eu havia dito que postaria no 4shared toda a história.

É sobre isso.

Bem, estou com medo do plágio (já aconteceu uma vez). Esse é o motivo pelo qual não quero postar a fanfic inteira num site de downloads., especialmente antes de postar aqui. Sabe lá o mal intecionado que resolve baixar? Apesar de a história não estar no ritmo de folhetim, e sim de livro, vou continuar com os posts semanais.

Não deixem de mandar reviews!


	4. Capítulo IV

**CAPÍTULO IV**

O casamento de Yusuke iniciou assim que o sol se pôs. Chegavam os humanos, a mãe de Yusuke, o pai de Kuwabara, a família de Keiko. Jin e os outros demoraram um pouco, porque quando vieram, nem estavam de terno, de forma que Kuwabara precisou arruma-los da melhor maneira que conseguiu. Yusuke sorriu quando avistou até um certo koorime observando de longe. Mukuro estava ali também, chamando um pouco de atenção com seu rosto enfaixado, é claro, já que a youkai não aceitou usar algo que viesse de Gandara.

Yusuke estava ansioso. Keiko ainda não chegara.

Como de costume, aquele era astrologicamente um dia ideal para casamentos. Estavam num templo e mais tarde levariam oferendas a Buda. Mas como era um casamento de jovens, e isto era uma certa tendência no Japão, muitas coisas eram ocidentais. Por exemplo, tanto Yusuke quando seus padrinhos estavam de terno. Por outro lado todas as mulheres estavam de kimono, incluindo Shizuru. Na verdade foi uma grande briga convencê-la a usar a vestimenta. Mas como era o casamento de uma grande amiga a moça aceitou.

Os trajes de Yukina, Botan e Shizuru era cor de rosa, com vários motivos de pétalas de cerejeiras e garças. Carregavam também sombrinhas na mesma tonalidade.

Como padrinhos estavam Kuwabara, Kurama e Koenma.

Atsuko estava ali, somente aguardando a hora do sakê.

Houkushin e os outros três carequinhas estavam na primeira fileira, prestigiando o casamento de seu rei. Mas todos pensavam que eram apenas monges budistas comuns.

Os violinistas começaram então a tocar a marcha nupcial quando Keiko pisou no tapete vermelho, que se estendia por um jardim, naquela mesma manhã, cultivado por Kurama. Cercavam o tapete diversos arranjos de crisântemos e lírios brancos.

Yusuke limpou a garganta quando viu a noiva. Estava linda. E isso fazia ele corar.

Na frente dela haviam duas crianças, que deviam ser primos, não fazia diferença. Eles carregavam as alianças e os rosários que os noivos trocariam num momento posterior.

Então o monge iniciou a cerimônia.

* * *

><p>Depois da cerimônia houve a recepção, momento em que as meninas aproveitaram para trocar os kimonos por vestidos de festa. Como Shizuru não tinha muita frescura para isso, preferiu adotar um terninho, com camisa branca por baixo, cuja gola e as mangas eram decoradas com renda e flores de cetim brancas.<p>

Afastou-se um pouco da multidão para fumar, e também para dispensar a chateação que era seu pai implicando com o hábito tóxico.

Estava andando próxima ao pequeno moinho na lateral da casa, quando encontrou Yomi, encostado a uma pilastra.

_ Hei, você. - ela cumprimentou.

_ Olá.

Shizuru encostou na parede, acendendo o cigarro e contemplando por um momento seu inseparável isqueiro. De onde estavam, conseguiam ver a festa, as pessoas se falando.

_ Cigarro? - ofereceu.

Yomi aceitou. Shizuru acendeu um cigarro no outro e passou para ele.

_ Também está deslocada? - Yomi puxou a conversa.

Shizuru sorriu um sorriso sem alegria.

_ Não... é que casamentos não são meu tipo de diversão.

_ E qual é?

Shizuru lançou-lhe um olhar soturno, soltando a fumaça lentamente dos pulmões, depois abaixou os olhos. Lá na festa, começava a tocar músicas velhas, quando iniciou um piano bem conhecido para ela. Era "Crucify my love", uma música triste e bela da X Japan. O cantor falava de um amor impossível, perdido. Sim, bem oportuno colocar isso num casamento.

"_Crucify my love_

_If my love is blind_

_Crucify my love_

_If it's sets me free_

_Never know, never trust_

"_This love should see a color"_

_Crucify my love_

_If take me away"_

__ _Hn. É quase engraçado ouvir esse tipo de música num momento feliz assim. - ela achou graça.

_ É... - Yomi também achou.

Quase engraçado, uma música falando de amor cego, cheio de incertezas e desconfianças. De alguém obcecado, cujo amor é encarado como um sofrimento, uma dor lancinante.

Um divertimento estranho esse, achar graça do seu próprio sofrimento, e que, coincidentemente, era o mesmo que compartilhava com a mulher-fumaça.

Shizuru sentia também. Uma certa afinidade entre os dois.

_ Os dois parecem felizes. - Yomi comentou, se referindo a Yusuke e Keiko.

Shizuru deu outra tragada.

_ Sim.

Yomi desviou sua atenção para Shuuichi, que neste momento conversava com o mau humorado Hiei. O ruivo abaixou para ajeitar gravata do koorime, o que vez Yomi enervar-se um pouco, num ciúme que ele ainda não lembrava existir.

_ A felicidade é para poucos.

Shizuru percebeu quem o youkai estava analisando. O ruivo. Ela sabia. Ela simplesmente sabia exatamente como era esse tipo de coisa.

_ Pode ser desagradável. Mas acho que se sentir quebrado por dentro, ainda é melhor que não sentir nada.

Shizuru tirou o isqueiro do bolso e passou os dedos entre o nome gravado. Como se pudesse ressuscitar Sakyo apenas com esse gesto. Por mais que ele fosse o diabo em pessoa, ela simplesmente não conseguia enxergar isso. O amor é cego, não?

Yomi deu uma tragada no cigarro. Depois soltou a fumaça lentamente, ela passava entre seus dedos e desmanchava no ar, deixando apenas um cheiro desagradável e poluente e uma sensação efêmera de calor venenoso. Assim como o youko fez um dia.

Era melhor mesmo? Era infinitamente melhor que não sentir nada?

E aquela conversa na onsen... E aquele beijo...

Tinha todo esse sentimento. Podia _abraçar_ esse sentimento. _Beijar_ esse sentimento. _Foder_ com esse sentimento. E sempre foi tolo o suficiente para _preferir_ esse sentimento.

Mas será que isso era o melhor?

Era como o cigarro. Fedia e envenenava o coração. Mas já tinha se tornado um vício há muito. Um vício cuja presença fere, e a ausência se faz perturbadora. Quase uma obsessão.

Mas aquilo ia lhe matar.

* * *

><p>Todos já tinham ido embora quando Yomi resolveu partir. Não havia comido nada, não havia falado com muita gente. Manteve-se distante. Apenas quando Yusuke se aproximou dele, perguntando se estava dormindo em pé, é que seu deu conta disso. Os dois jogaram uma ou duas piadas entre si, esperando enfrentarem-se novamente no Torneio Makai, ou o mais breve possível.<p>

Yusuke tinha ido embora em lua-de-mel. Viajaria para Osaka por cinco dias. Sentia que o rapaz estava mais animado em ficar com os amigos, mas a agora-esposa lhe puxou tanto que era capaz de arrancar seu braço tentando fazê-lo entrar no carro.

Aos poucos o templo foi se esvaziando. Os pais de Kurama se foram também. Ao que parece ele ficou para levar seu carro de volta. Não tinha certeza.

Quando só ficaram Kuwabara, Shizuru,Yukina e o ruivo, Yomi então resolveu que estava na sua hora. Jin, Tiyu e os outros já tinham até partido. Mas também, tirando o demônio do vento, os outros não chamavam muita atenção. Na verdade Yusuke só precisou de anéis mesmo para Yomi, Eiki, e Jorge Saotome.

Mexeu nos dedos tateando o anel negro que o tinha disfarçado durante aquele horroroso fim de semana. Então o removeu, dando graças por finalmente poder voltar...

Espere.

Tinha removido o anel, porém simplesmente não via sua energia demoníaca retornar ao corpo, não sentia sua orelhas de volta, muito menos o peso dos chifres. Tateou, debilmente a cabeça, apenas para constar o óbvio: estava na forma de humano e algo estava _muito_ errado.

Yomi sentia seu corpo tremer. O que fazer? O que fazer? O que fazer?

_ Merda... - xingou baixo, apertando o anel na sua mão.

Tudo bem, tudo bem. Era só passar pelo portal que estava ali e chegar a Gandara, e assim, resolver o problema por lá mesmo.

Dirigiu-se até o portal, aproveitando de que todos estavam no interior da casa e não tinha que se despedir de ninguém.

Ao dar o primeiro passo, porém, a energia do local simplesmente lhe jogou para trás, num impulso, fazendo-o cair com as costas na grama, de forma bem dolorosa.

Não ia tentar outra vez. Estava óbvio que não podia passar por ali. Colocou a mão no queixo refletindo o que precisaria fazer a seguir.

Nada. Simplesmente nada.

Naquele mundo não tinha dinheiro nenhum. Não tinha casa. Não sabia para onde ir. E começava a sentir que seus sentidos ultra aguçados estavam diminuindo lentamente. Ou talvez isso fosse apenas o efeito psicológico das coisas dando errado.

Xingando internamente foi até a sala, onde os últimos amigos começavam a se despedir.

* * *

><p>_ Tchau, Kurama. - Kazuma falou, enquanto Shizuru já estava descendo as escadarias, apenas se despedindo com um gesto de mãos.<p>

_ Tchau, amigos! Se cuidem! - ele disse, sorrindo largamente.

Minamino também já pegava a mochila para sair, quando na porta, uma figura surgida das sombras lhe abordou. Quase caiu com a aproximação repentina. Não tinha sentido nenhum tipo de energia.

_ Kurama. - Yomi falou, segundo-lhe pelo braço. - Precisamos falar.

Encarou-o, novamente, como se tivesse dito que era fã dos "teletubbies". Ele não se tocava?

_ Agora você quer falar? - puxou o braço para longe do contato do outro.

_ Sim. - o moreno sentou-se no primeiro degrau da longa escada. - Você vai ter que me ajudar.

Exibiu então o anel, que estava dentro de sua mão, provando que, apesar da forma humana de seu corpo, aquilo não era mais fruto da jóia.

O rosto da ex-raposa exibia uma expressão não muito convidativa.

_ Acho que você só precisa chegar a Gandara e pedir para alguém arrumar isso. Você é o chefe deles.

Yomi balançou a cabeça. A luz da lua reluzia em sua pele clara, ao mesmo tempo que estranhas sombras noturnas se depositavam no corpo de mármore, dando-lhe uma aparência fantasmagórica.

_ Você não está entendendo.

_ Tudo bem. Fale. - disse o ruivo, seco, enquanto mechas de seus cabelos escorriam pelos ombros.

_ Não posso passar pelo portal. Ele está me repelindo. Não posso chegar ao Makai.

Kurama suspirou e fechou os olhos por um momento. Não havia jeito.

_ Olha, Yomi, se isso for alguma coisa que você tá aprontando...

Yomi abriu a boca incrédulo e levantou as sobrancelhas.

_ Eu, aprontando? Olha aqui, eu _comia_ humanos até Eiki virar rei. O que é que eu vou ganhar sendo um deles?

_ Eu não sei. Me diga você.

Yomi balançou a cabeça ainda incrédulo.

_ Kurama, não seja ridículo.

_ Eu tenho minhas dúvidas, ora.

Yomi então levantou-se. Pegou sua mala e deu as costas para o humano, disposto a fazer o que quer que precisava fazer, sozinho. Como sempre foi.

_ Tudo bem. Nunca precisei de você para sobreviver. Não vai ser agora que vou precisar.

E começou a descer as escadas. Contudo, como já estava sentindo, sua percepção não estava das melhores. E com raiva, também, não se pensa muito ao descer tanto degrau. Como consequência, o youkai tropeçou desastrosamente, cambaleando e quase caindo seriamente, não fossem os braços que lhe seguraram pela cintura.

Yomi virou-se, para ficar de frente com Kurama, ainda nos braços dele.

_ Você está bem?

_ Tudo bem. - Yomi falou levantando-se.

Kurama pegou sua mochila e a mala do mala do Yomi. Às vezes a gente sente a vontade de simplesmente largar de mão. Mas nem tudo que a gente faz é por vontade.

_ Ponha a mão no meu ombro e vamos descer. Meu carro está logo ali embaixo.

Mas o youkai relutou em aceitar.

_ Não preciso. Fiz um reino sem ajuda de ninguém, umas escadariazinhas não se comparam a isso.

Deu de ombros.

_ Tudo bem. Você que sabe. Te espero lá embaixo, então.

E Minamino foi descendo, no entanto, atento se o youkai, que agora estava mais para humano, iria lhe acompanhar.

Yomi dava uma cambaleada aqui e ali, mas estava se saindo bem. Só não previa uma pequena rachadura no percurso. Mais uma vez tropeçou. No entanto, dessa vez acabou caindo por cima de Kurama e os dois rolaram alguns metros abaixo até Minamino conseguir invocar seu _rose whip_ e segurar num galho de árvore que pendia na lateral da escada.

_ Yomi-_sama_, não precisa me derrubar.

Sem pedir autorização, Kurama passou o braço pela cintura dele, agarrando o braço do moreno e passando por seu ombro.

_ O que está fazendo?

_ Guiando o rei de Gandara, ao que parece.

.

.

CONTINUA.

.


	5. Capítulo V

**CAPÍTULO V**

Chegaram ao apartamento do ruivo sem muita conversa. Haviam muitos CDs no carro de Kurama (ele era do tipo vintage, que ainda preferia CDs), mas nenhum pareceu tão interessante a ponto de quebrar o silêncio. A viagem foi longa e entediante. Era quase como se fosse dada pena de morte ao primeiro que abrisse a boca. As malas no banco de trás tremiam, enquanto Minamino descia a rampa da garagem.

_ A senhoria deve estar dormindo há essa hora. - ele comentou.

Entregou a mala de Yomi e pegou a sua própria, fechou o carro e ativou o alarme.

Quietos, eles subiram as escadas. Um pouco mais atento, Yomi não teve grandes problemas. Optou por confiar na lógica ao invés do instinto, o qual na verdade era sua própria natureza.

Estava agora mais controlado. Mais centrado.

Ouviu o barulho de chaves girando e entraram no apartamento de Kurama. O lugar tinha um cheiro forte de tinta. Kurama ligou o abajur, tentando ser o mais discreto possível para com possíveis vizinhos insones.

_ Foi pintado recentemente, então ainda está cheirando um pouco forte. - ele explicou, tirando os sapatos e colocando próximo a um cabideiro.

Yomi repetiu o gesto, tentado se guiar mais ou menos pelo som.

O apartamento era modesto – devia ter cerca de 30m². Tratava-se de uma quitinete típica japonesa, com armários embutidos e tatame, uma cozinha minúscula que era integrada à sala de estar e de jantar e um banheiro. Na verdade, o cômodo de dia era sala, de noite funcionava como dormitório.

_ Parece pequeno. - Yomi falou tentado imaginar como era.

_ Bom. - ele falou, começando a estender o futton. - Passo a maior parte do tempo na faculdade e só volto para casa para dormir ou estudar. Então não ligo muito.

Como não havia um segundo futton para o youkai, Kurama pegou um edredom e dobrou em dois.

_ Você quer comer algo? Tomar alguma coisa? - falou, percebendo agora que não havia sido muito hospitaleiro.

_ Eu quero resolver isso. - falou, apontando para a cabeça.

Kurama pegou seu pijama no armário.

_ Ah sim, amanhã o faremos. Vou tomar um banho, escovar os dentes e colocar meu pijama. E você vai fazer o mesmo.

_ Kurama... - começou.

_ Ah, Yomi. Uma coisa que aprendi tendo amigos como o Hiei é que tem hora que a gente precisa _mesmo_ é dormir.

A simples menção do nome fez Yomi grunhir.

_ Hn. - murmurou com desdém. - Aquele koorime estúpido.

Mas Kurama nem percebeu, apenas entrou no banheiro, desejando somente banho e cama.

Voltou para o quarto já pronto para dormir, quando lembrou que Yomi estava ali.

_ Ahn... Yomi. Você trouxe toalha, essas coisas né? Pode tomar seu banho.

Yomi, que estava sentado no tatame assentiu, buscando a mala. Tirou um pijama de flanela azul marinho, simples, quase espartano, não fosse um brasão amarelo do reino decorando o bolso da camisa. Em seus pensamentos, Kurama questionou porquê um rei como Yomi usaria roupas tão básicas, mesmo para dormir.

Ele se dirigiu ao banheiro, calado. Tomou um banho rápido, escovou os dentes, penteou os cabelos, desembaraçando possíveis nós. Enquanto fazia esse tipo de atividade pensava apenas em uma pessoa: Shura. Será que seu filho estava bem? Não tinha ligado para ele durante todo o fim de semana, apenas para ser um pouco duro e mostrar que estava decepcionado com a infantilidade do moleque. Mas sobre o que mesmo estavam discutindo dessa vez?

Saiu do banho e procurou o celular na sua mala. Digitou os números, mas o aparelho emitiu um barulho característico e vibrou duas vezes. Parecia quase sem bateria. Não efetuaria ligação, principalmente porque ligar do Ningenkai para o Makai gasta bastante a bateria do celular. Merda. Quando a gente precisa acontece esse tipo de problema. Ainda não havia descoberto a fórmula para a bateria eterna.

_ Você tem telefone ou celular? - perguntou.

Kurama, que estava lendo, desviou sua atenção para o youkai, reparando nos três botões abertos de sua camisa, que exibiam a pele lisa e perfeita, ainda um pouco úmida. Precisava admitir que, embora ele não soubesse disso, a cor contrastante do pijama serviu lhe como uma luva, deixando o youkai muito bonito.

_ Bem... tenho meu celular. Quer ligar para Shura? - disse, pegando a toalha das mãos do moreno e estendendo na cadeira.

Yomi pensou melhor.

_ Que horas são? - perguntou.

_ Deixa eu ver – Kurama se virou e deu uma espiada no radio relógio. - São exatamente duas e trinta e oito da manhã.

Yomi pareceu um pouco desapontado.

_ Não, melhor não. Já é tarde. Ele deve estar dormindo. Eu espero.

_ Deve mesmo. - e falando isso Kurama também bocejou. - Vamos dormir. Hoje de manhã nós vemos o que fazer. - Colocou o livro no armário, marcando a página que havia parado a leitura e desligou o abajur.

Pegou o último cobertor que possuía e jogou sobre ambos os "futtons". As noites de outono costumavam ser um pouco frias naquele bairro.

Yomi concordou. Deitou-se no seu futton improvisado, e se cobriu, esperando o sono chegar. Se mexeu um pouco, esbarrando num pé. Ao fazer isso, sentiu que estava bem perto de Kurama. Pelo que podia perceber, um estava de ponta cabeça em relação ao outro, e como o apartamento era bem pequeno, acabaram por ficar lado a lado.

Sentiu-se bem por poder ficar perto dele. Isso tornava o sono muito mais fácil de chegar, mesmo num ambiente desconhecido.

Depois, um pensamento latejante atravessou sua mente, condenando-lhe por nutrir esperanças tão bobas. Mas Yomi simplesmente ignorou esse pensamento tão recorrente.

Kurama, por outro lado, se sentia bem desconfortável, como se seu espaço pessoal estivesse sendo invadido. E de fato estava. Simplesmente não sabia como tratar Yomi, principalmente depois do ocorrido na onsen.

O youkai agia como se ele fosse nada. E como se nada tivesse acontecido antes também.

Ou será que foi só Kurama que passou por tudo aquilo? Ou será que ele discutiu sozinho? Não. Não tinha discutido sozinho. Apenas tinha discutido com uma pessoa que não estava lá muito interessada no que ele dizia, se não nos próprios sentimentos.

Será que é só isso que importava para Yomi? Seu incansável mundo de sentimentos e fantasias?

Não. Shura importava.

Isso fez derreter o gelo do coração de Yomi, ao menos em alguns aspectos. Quando ele lhe chamou para ser seu subcomandante, era uma pessoa que parecia capaz de qualquer coisa. Apenas aceitou porque não podia prever o que Yomi faria se respondesse não. Ou melhor, ele ameaçou sua família!

Mas com o nascimento de Shura, Yomi pareceu aprender algumas coisas e reviver outras. Haviam velhos traços no menino que eram reflexos do que um dia foi o pai. Teimoso, impulsivo, pavio curto, incapaz de trabalhar sob pressão, porém persistente, independente, intuitivo, sincero e espontâneo.

Admitia que muitas dessas características tinha sido notadas apenas ao conhecer o pequeno Shura.

_ Shura...

Ouviu um murmuro próximo ao seus pés e aquilo fez baixar um pouco a guarda de Kurama.

_ Não se preocupe, Yomi. Ele é um garoto muito independente. Não acha? - perguntou, pela primeira vez com a voz suave e doce de quem conforta um amigo.

Mas Yomi não respondeu. Estava dormindo.

E provavelmente sonhando.

Shura era a cópia do pai. Literalmente. Com todos os defeitos e qualidades.

Mas o que é que tinha sobrado de Shura em Yomi? O que é que tinha ficado nesse rosto quieto, de expressão plácida, e voz calma, como uma lagoa inabitada? O que tinha ficado neste youkai aparentemente tão controlado?

E que é que ele seria se não tivesse ficado assim?

* * *

><p><em>I never meant to be so bad to you<em>

_One thing I said that I would never do_

_One look from you and I would fall from grace_

_And that would wipe this smile right from my face..._

O rapaz de longos cabelos vermelhos levantou sua mão a fim de desligar o rádio relógio, que começara a tocar assim que marcou seis horas. Uma velha música animava os ouvintes que por ventura já estivessem em pé a essa hora, dizendo olá para outro dia que chegava. Asia. Clássico para programas ao melhor estilo flash-backs.

Abriu os olhos lentamente. Ainda ardiam um pouco pelo número de horas escassamente dormidas. O quarto ainda estava uma penumbra, naquela cor de alvorecer que não se pode dizer que é claro e nem escuro.

Levantou-se e foi ao banheiro, se aprontar para as aulas. Mas antes, deu uma espiada em Yomi, que dormia de bruços, abraçado ao travesseiro, enquanto os cabelos finos lhe escorriam pelos ombros, como se fosse cascatas.

Achou por bem acordá-lo.

_ Yomi. - sussurrou.

Não adiantou muito.

Pôs a mão em seu ombro, ao que, Yomi, por reflexo ou coisa parecida, talvez, segurou fortemente o pulso, como que para defender-se de um ataque traiçoeiro.

_ Oa. Calma.

O youkai soltou-lhe o braço.

_ Ah. É você. - constatou.

A voz não tinha um resquício de sonolência. Yomi era quase como um felino. Esses fabulosos animais o quais não se pode pegar desprevenidos quando estão dormindo. Rapidamente acordam, sem pestanejar, e reagem num piscar de olhos diante de qualquer ameaça que pudesse se aproveitar dos momentos de descanso.

_ Bom dia também, Yomi. - Kurama falou. Apenas educado.

Levantou-se, então, e pegou o celular, depositado na mesinha.

_ Quer ligar para Shura agora?

Yomi maneou a cabeça afirmativamente e estendeu a mão ao que Kurama lhe ofereceu o aparelho. Na verdade, não sei pode falar com as linhas do Makai. No entanto, Minamino havia conseguido alterar um pouco o aparelho, podendo captar esse tipo de frequência.

O moreno discou para o número particular de Youda, sabendo que este já devia se encontrar de pé há um tempo.

_ Youda. Quero falar com Shura. - disse a voz rouca inconfundível do rei.

Youda pediu um momento e chamou o menino.

_ Pai? - do outro lado da linha, a voz de Shura. - Parabéns, atrasado!

Yomi sentiu uma pontada de felicidade, podemos assim chamar, quando ouviu a voz de seu filho do outro lado. Calmo, esquecendo-se um pouco das preocupações, ele apenas queria saber como estavam as coisas.

_ Está tudo bem por aqui, papai. Mas os conselheiros já esperam que o senhor volte. Muita gente apareceu no palácio querendo falar com o senhor, por causa do seu aniversário. Não acham, aí ficam me paparicando. Que saco isso! Tem até umas velhas que ficam apertando minha bochecha. Que horas o senhor volta? - suplicou, sem respirar um único segundo.

Há que horas ele voltaria? Sim, na hora que o relógio marcasse "problema resolvido". Como os relógios só marcam algarismos de 1 a 12, saber esse tipo de resposta era bem complicado.

_ Bom, Shura, ficaram algumas coisas pendentes. Em breve estarei de volta. Não devo demorar.

_ Paaaiiii... que horaaassss?

_ Não sei, Shura. - ele disse, sem muita paciência para os muxoxos do pequeno. - Enquanto isso treine bastante. Pois assim que voltar, vamos lutar. Eu, você e Yusuke.

Shura de repente reagiu como uma criança que acaba de descobrir de vai passar o fim de semana na Disney World.

_ Ahhhh... aquele garoto não é de nada! Acabo com ele de olhos fechados! - acrescentou entusiasmado.

_ Tudo bem. Bom, vou desligar. Até logo.

_ Tchau, pai! - Shura se despediu, enquanto falava alguma coisa com Youda.

Yomi ainda ficou um tempo segurando o celular, pensando na conversa rápida com o menino. Depois entregou o aparelho para Minamino.

_ Obrigado.

_ Por nada, Yomi. Se quiser tomar banho sua toalha está na cadeira.

Yomi pegou a toalha, alguma roupa na mala e foi se aprontar. Hoje resolveriam tudo, não é? Quando voltou, Kurama estava comendo algo que fazia barulho.

_ Cereal? – ofereceu a mistura de leite, granola e korn flakes que boiavam no prato.

_ Kurama, não temos tempo.

Mas o ruivo pareceu não se importar.

_ Coma, Yomi.

Yomi serviu-se então, suspirando sua impaciência.

_ Bom, estou indo pra aula, e devo chegar...

Ao ouvir isso, contudo, o youkai parou de comer. Largou a colher no prato, e ela deslizou para dentro da mistura.

_ Como é? - perguntou incrédulo.

_ Eu estou indo para aula e devo chegar por volta das 15 horas. - Kurama repetiu, mecanicamente.

_ Você concordou em me ajudar.

Kurama suspirou. Quanta dificuldade conviver com ele!

_ Yomi, eu vou te ajudar. Mas agora eu preciso ir para a faculdade. Não posso faltar minhas aulas.

_ Não vejo relação entre o fato de ir na faculdade e você me ajudar.

_ Quando eu chegar nós veremos o que fazer. Não preciso ficar me justificando muito, mas faltas reprovam, sabia? E além do mais eu pretendo fazer uma pós-graduação no exterior – Levantou, colocando a tigela na pia da cozinha. - Portanto, se eu quero que o governo japonês pague pela minha pós, tenho que tirar boas notas, ser engajado e _assíduo_.

_ Hn. Você e sua vida humana.

Yomi abaixou a cabeça, provavelmente com raiva ou frustração, Kurama não sabia muito bem.

_ Quando eu chegar nós vamos conversar, ok? Sobre isso do anel e sobre algumas outras coisas, está bem, Yomi?

_ Não temos nada que conversar, Kurama. Você sabe que eu só quero voltar para casa.

Mas o ruivo não deu ouvidos, escovou os dentes, pegou sua mochila e abriu a porta.

_ Tem comida na geladeira, pode assistir televisão, pode ouvir música, pode ficar deitado sem fazer nada. Só não saia daqui, ouviu bem?

Yomi achou graça. Peguntou, sarcástico, como não podia deixar de ser:

_ E para onde eu iria, caçar humanos? Até que não seria má ideia.

* * *

><p>A Universidade de Kyoto é uma das melhores do Japão. No departamento de botânica Kurama olhava contemplativo as exposições do professor, que passava alguns slides sobre a evolução das pantas, desde o surgimento delas na Terra. Teria que elaborar um trabalho para ser entregue na próxima aula sobre aquele tema.<p>

Apesar de ser um youkai capaz de lidar com as plantas, o youko jamais apreendera profundamente sobre elas. Mas seria interessante formar-se numa área do qual tinha interesse.

Após a aula foi à cantina. Alguns amigos o chamaram. Sentou-se com eles. Ainda estava desenvolvendo sua vida como humano, então não sabia exatamente como se socializar. Nunca prestara muita atenção nisso.

Os rapazes falavam coisas que não eram interessantes, e Kurama tentava se adaptar ao que diziam, mesmo não tendo muita importância o que diziam. Aconteceu, porém, que se distraiu com outras coisas. Pensou no anel, causador dos problemas dos últimos dias. O que fazer?

Na verdade aquele tesouro do Makai, havia sido adquirido muito precipitadamente. Por culpa de Yomi, para falar a verdade.

Lembrava que, como youko, estudava vários dias sobre os youkais o qual iria roubar, sobre os tesouros que possuíam, sobre sua força. E naquele momento, aquele anel de onyx não traria nenhum benefício. Claro, ele era capaz de fazer quem o usasse mudar de forma. Mas o youkai que o possuía era um reptiliano muito perigoso, o qual o bando não era capaz de enfrentar.

No entanto, Yomi, desobedecendo os seus comandos, simplesmente foi para cima do lagarto. O que rendeu a Kurama, a ingrata tarefa de tirá-lo de lá usando diplomacia e politicas seguras de relacionamento.

Transou com o reptiliano.

Não era capaz de matá-lo na época. Iria fazer o que? Foi o lagarto quem havia proposto, acreditando falsamente que Kurama jamais aceitaria. Mas ele nunca teve moral mesmo. Aceitou.

Não obstante, o lagarto riu na sua cara. E lhe entregou os anéis, como se fossem o pagamento pela noite com Youko Kurama.

A raposa voltou então ao acampamento onde estava sua guilda.

_Yomi encontrava-se em cima de uma árvore, não fazia a menor ideia de onde estava o kitsune, depois que ele lhe salvou o rabo._

__ Te esperei a noite toda. - falou o jovem moreno, enquanto descia da árvore. Viu uma caixa de madeira, ricamente adornada na mão de Kurama. - Oh. Você conseguiu.- constatou o óbvio, dando alguns passos para frente, a fim de ver melhor a caixa._

_A raposa, no entanto, não foi tão receptiva. Agarrou-lhe a camisa branca, e suja (se é que essas duas coisas podem conviver ao mesmo tempo), e atirou-lhe contra a árvore, enquanto o bando todo olhava._

__ Vou te avisar novamente, Yomi..._

_Fez uma pausa passando a língua pela orelha de Yomi, o que lhe causou um arrepio de prazer._

__ Jamais me desobedeça. - a voz soava como uma lâmina fria na carne quente._

_Soltou o youkai e foi caminhando por entre a floresta afastando-se do bando que ria da cara de Yomi. O youkai, entretanto, o seguiu._

__ Ora, no final você conseguiu os anéis! Ou seja, se eu não tivesse ido lá, nós nunca os teríamos. Eu sabia que você o derrotaria. - ele falava, enquanto seguia o youko._

_Mas o kitsune simplesmente sorriu, enquanto lhe passava pela cabeça uma ideia sádica._

__ Sim, Yomi. Sabe o que eu fiz hoje? - virou-se para o outro, encarando-lhe nos olhos. - Deixei ele me foder, em troca dos anéis. E devia ter feito mais. - disse, as mãos passeando sensualmente pelo corpo. - Quem sabe não levaria mais alguns tesouros?_

_Aquilo estancou o moreno. Um ciúme que não podia ter._

__ Você deixou ele..._

_O youko riu a sua risada fria de sempre. Não achava graça de nada, somente gostava de causar essa pertubação na sua jovem marionete._

__ Ora, Yomi, foi você quem permitiu tudo isso. Se não tivesse sido tão desobediente, eu não teria que vender meu corpo como uma cadelinha. - disse, se aproximando do youkai até quase colar seu corpo no dele._

_O kitsune então agarrou firme os cabelos de Yomi. Tão firme que quase pensou por um momento que iriam se partir. Com o movimento, o youkai teve que dobrar a nuca, sem forças._

__ E agora, Yomi, considerando que isso tudo se deu por sua culpa, o que você pode fazer para compensar, hein? - disse enquanto passava a língua sobre o pescoço pálido e suado._

_Yomi olhava de canto de olho para o outro, sentindo a dor._

__ E-eu..._

_Tornava-se difícil as palavras virem, quando se está sendo pressionado para trás._

__ "E-e-e-e-e-eu" - o Youko imitou achando graça. Mordeu o pescoço do youkai, até começar a sangrar._

_Yomi ficou quieto e o youko sabia o que significava. Que podia fazer o que quisesse com ele. Que ele se entregava para ser humilhado como tantas vezes ocorreu. Mas seria mais prazeroso se ele dissesse. Sempre era._

__ Você... pode... descontar em mim. - ele disse, sem ar, enquanto seus joelhos dobravam em consequência da pressão que seus cabelos aguentavam._

_Kurama, ainda segurando o youkai pela nuca, o puxou. O rosto do moreno colou-se ao baixo ventre do youko prateado e este levantou-lhe o queixo, com sua unhas grandes, para olhar bem naqueles olhos rosáceos._

__ Eu sei que posso, Yomi. Vou te mostrar direitinho o que ele fez comigo._

Minamino despertou-se de seus devaneios, quando o grupo já se retirava para as próximas aulas.

Os olhos poderia estar atemorizados diante dessa lembrança. Mas aquela não era a hora para esse tipo de coisa. Despediu-se dos meninos e foi ao banheiro.

Sozinho, abriu a torneira e deixou a água fria lavar as mãos e a lembrança.

Percebia. Ainda séculos atrás, a relação entre ele e outro sempre fora destroçada, destituída de qualquer companheirismo. Talvez não fosse possível retornar ao estágio anterior, dado que o estágio anterior era exatamente esse.

* * *

><p>Quando retornou à sua casa, o local estava impecável. Yomi lhe esperava, sentado à mesa. As mãos apoiavam o rosto pensativo. Mesmo que não estivesse pensativo, os olhos cerrados lhe atribuíam aquele ar filosófico.<p>

_ Kurama.

_ Yomi.

Kurama deixou seu casaco no cabideiro, juntamente com o material da faculdade. Puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se de frente para o rei de Gandara.

_ Então... já descobriu como consertar tudo? - Yomi perguntou.

Kurama encarou o anel, pousado sobre a mesa de tampo de madeira. Havia um brilho nele, talvez vindo da janela da cozinha, que lhe dava um ar de imponente.

_ Bom, Yomi... - começou. - para falar a verdade eu não sei absolutamente nada desse anel. Lembro apenas que cada um dos anéis tinha uma cor diferente, embora todos tivessem a mesma função. Você não os estudou em Gandara?

Yomi balançou a cabeça, enquanto mexia nos anéis.

_ Apenas os guardei, Kurama. Nunca me foram úteis até então.

Kurama mexeu nos cabelos, articulando os pensamentos.

_ Sei... Vamos fazer o seguinte: vou ao Reikai ver o que descubro.

_ E desde quando o Reikai sabe mais de artefatos do Makai do que a gente? - Yomi falou, desafiador.

_ Bom... é um palpite. Eu mesmo, sinceramente nunca tive tempo de pesquisar a fundo sobre o conjunto de anéis. - olhou novamente para o anel escuro.

Yomi levantou a face, em direção ao rapaz. Um pensamento passou entre eles. Lá fora as primeiras gotas de chuva encharcavam a tarde de outono. Em breve sapos iriam aparecer, em busca de abrigo nas casas das redondezas.

_ Hn. Essas joias nunca trouxeram mesmo nada de bom com elas.

Kurama tinha que concordar. Sabia do que Yomi falava. O youkai ainda tinha esse tipo de lembrança, não é? Era difícil esquecer certas coisas afinal.

_ Sim. Definitivamente não é uma das coisas que mais me orgulho no passado. - levantou-se, sem interesse naquele assunto. - Vou tomar meu banho e fazer um café, tudo bem?

Yomi deu de ombros.

_ Tentei fazer alguma coisa mais cedo.

Kurama levantou o pescoço apenas para ver que na bancada haviam chá e um bolo.

_ Você fez isso?

Outra vez, o youkai deu de ombros.

_ Nossa. Eu não consigo cozinhar nem um ovo! - Kurama sorriu.

Pegou a toalha e foi tomar seu banho. Quando voltou, uma xícara de chá exalava o cheiro bom. Serviu-se também.

_ Sabe Yomi. - falou, sentando-se. - Eu quero muito conversar com você.

_ Você vai me desculpar, Kurama, mas nós já conversamos sobre isso. Não vejo necessidade de repetirmos tudo outra vez. Pra mim já está tudo bem conversado.

Kurama bebericou o chá, fazendo barulho.

_ Não. Você sabe que não está.

Yomi sentou à mesa, passando os dedos pela borda do copo. Não era um assunto que gostava. Gostava de como estava. Nutrindo um amor que machucava pelo youko. Mas somente onde podia aguentar. Sabendo de tudo, sabendo de cada uma das feridas, mas somente até ali.

Aquele tipo de conversa só servia para abrir feridas.

_ Está sim, Kurama. Você... eu já te perdoei há muito tempo. - bebeu um pouco de chá. - Falta você se perdoar. E nós dois fecharemos esse capítulo.

A voz de Yomi soava gentil. Mas não era. Era como a chuva fria que começava a engrossar.

_ Yomi... - Kurama não sabia como começar.

Realmente não havia se perdoado. Mas não só isso. Sabia que Yomi também não.

_ Vamos só esperar tudo se resolver. - Yomi pousou sua mão em cima da de Kurama. - Vou voltar para o Makai e isso vai acabar, está bem?

Kurama se levantou, perdendo contato com a pela de Yomi. Foi ver a chuva.

_ Você realmente me perdoou? - uma pergunta retórica.

_ Sim. - concordou Yomi.

Shuuichi aproximou-se do moreno. A diferença de altura era um pouco significativa, mas não quando Yomi estava sentado. Daquela forma Kurama era cerca de vinte e cinco centímetros mais alto. Quando youko, costumava ser ligeiramente mais alto que Yomi.

Levantou a mão, indo tocar-lhe os olhos cerrados. No meio do movimento porém, Yomi segurou-lhe o pulso, de modo a evitar a aproximação.

_ Não perdoou. - concluiu Kurama.

Yomi abaixou a mão do ruivo.

_ Você não precisa me perdoar se não quiser, Yomi. Só acredito que esta conversa faria ambos virarmos a página. Por mais que doa.

Minamino recolheu a mão e voltou sua atenção para o chá fumacento.

_ O quê? Para você poder tirar esse fardo das suas costas? - o moreno falou, um tempo depois.

Kurama olhou-o incrédulo.

_ Você se vê assim? Como um fardo? - ele perguntou, sério. Se Yomi tivesse olhos, provavelmente estaria encarando-os profundamente até obter uma resposta.

Mas Yomi não tinha olhos.

Portanto não respondeu.

_ Você se vê como um fardo? - insistiu.

_ Kurama. Não temos do que falar.

_ Ah, Yomi... Não há mesmo possibilidade de diálogo, não é? - o ruivo lamentou.

_ Não há o que conversar! - Yomi destacou, como se o outro não tivesse entendido absolutamente nada, segurando firme a xícara quente. A mão entretanto tremeu, lhe derrubando chá - Merda.

Kurama buscou rapidamente um pano. Levou Yomi até a pia e deixou escorrer água gelada. Estava próximos, colados braço com braço naquela pia minúscula.

_ Por favor, Yomi. Não se machuque.

Yomi sentia a mão pequena do outro, entrelaçando-se à sua. Envolveu aquela mão, enquanto a água passava pelos dois, abaixando a temperatura da queimadura.

_ Você não tem que ir ao Reikai? - perguntou suavemente. - Não se preocupe. Não é uma queimadura que vai me derrubar.

Minamino concordou, pegando-se por um momento preocupado com o outro. A mão ainda estava um pouco vermelha. Uma resposta da pele branca após a agressão sofrida.

Pegou uma fatia de bolo. Era bolo de laranja. Devorou-o. Depois, escovou os dentes e pegou tudo o que precisava.

_ Então... estou indo. Até mais.

* * *

><p>No Reikai Kurama encontrou-se com Koenma. O pequeno-grande-filho-do-Rei-Enma-Daioh lhe cumprimentou e Kurama pediu acesso à biblioteca. Koenma perguntou, curioso, sobre o que se tratava, mas o ruivo simplesmente desconversou.<p>

O príncipe do Reikai jogou uma e outras piadas que Kurama riu, apenas por educação.

A busca, entretanto, foi sem êxito. De toda sorte, aquele anel devia ter sido esquecido. Talvez Yomi estivesse certo sobre o Reikai não saber tanto assim do Makai. Mas talvez o próprio Makai soubesse. Era desagradável fazer isso, no entanto, ir até "aquele lugar" era o único modo.

Voltou para casa, sem nenhuma resposta nas mãos. Ao girar a fechadura e abrir a porta, porém, uma surpresa lhe aguardava. Sim, uma surpresa sentada no sofá, com um vestido simples, ao lado de um youkai de longos cabelos pretos, molhados.

_ Mãe?

* * *

><p>NA: Bem, a semana passada não upei nada. Para compensar, essa semana vem dois capítulos.


	6. Capítulo VI

CAPÍTULO VI

A cena mais surreal que poderia imaginar. Shiori Minamino, típica dona de casa japonesa, com seus 42 anos, conversando com Yomi, youkai classe S, ex-ladrão, atual rei de Gandara. Sua mãe e seu ex-amante. Que cena linda. Tomavam chá, com o que havia sobrado do bolo de laranja. Ao lado, estava o nem-um-pouco-interessado Shuichi, que apenas mexia no seu DS.

_ Mãe? O que a senhora faz aqui?

_ Shuuchi, eu... - a mãe levantou-se indo lhe cumprimentar. - Estávamos te esperando. Viemos ver o festival de outono de Kyoto e pensei que você estaria aqui.

Kurama não tinha o que falar. Claro que ele poderia estar ali. Ou melhor _deveria_ estar. No mínimo. Mas era Yomi estava ali. De cabelo molhando. A mala no canto da sala. Toalha estendida na cadeira. Evidências óbvias de que o filhinho perfeito de Shiori estava trazendo um homem para o apartamento que a mãe e o padrasto haviam lhe confiado com o escopo de estudar.

Não podia evitar que a mãe estivesse ali. Mas o outro poderia. Por que Yomi, não tendo nada melhor para fazer, abrira a porta?

_ Bem, eu...

_ Falei com sua mãe que você tinha ido ao supermercado. - Yomi comentou, dando a pista para Shuuichi se explicar.

_ Shuuichi, o que esse cara tá fazendo no seu apartamento? Ele tá morando aqui como você? - perguntou o irmão, alfinetando, enquanto mexia no pocket console.

_ Shuichi! - a madrasta o repreendeu.

Ai, Inari! Era hoje...!

_ Não... Não é isso.

Kurama olhou para Yomi. Quanta confusão. O que fazer?

_ Ele está aqui para estudarmos.

Shuichi pausou o jogo e analisou o rosto sério de Yomi.

_ Hmmm... ele não parece ter idade para ser um universitário.

Kurama se afligiu.

_ Ele é professor.

_ Ah, sim? De quê? - Shiori perguntou sorrindo, ingenuamente atrapalhando mais ainda o filho.

_ História.

_ Bioética.

O Yomi e Kurama responderam ao mesmo tempo, sem a menor sintonia, um coro em que um cantava "dó" e o outro, "ré".

_Que burro_, Kurama pensou,_ estou fazendo botânica, como teria aula de história?_

_ História da Bioética. - o ruivo complementou torcendo para que a coisa terminasse por aí.

Mas não terminou.

Shiori de repente caiu em si. É claro. A verdade estava toda diante dela. Olhou para Minamino, que pouco conseguia esconder emoções da mãe. Via como ele estava atrapalhado, sem a passar a menor confiança no que dizia. O olhar da matriarca foi parar em Yomi, que tinha os cabelos molhados, como se tivesse acabado de sair do banho.

_ Filho... - pôs a mão na boca. - Você... Ele... Er...

A frase ficou no ar. Ela não faria suposições com um adolescente na sala.

_ Você são amantes? - o adolescente Shuichi Hatanaka perguntou, traduzindo o pensamento da madrasta.

_ Shuichi! - ela o repreendeu, pela segunda vez naqueles cinco minutos.

Yomi praticamente engasgou com o chá que bebia, há 10 segundos atrás, tão elegantemente. E Kurama teve que se segurar para não pular no teto. Correu para acudir o demônio cego, batendo em suas costas.

A cena toda parecia uma louca comédia dos erros.

Tossindo muito, Yomi tentou responder:

_ Eu estou aqui tentando resolver alguns problemas. Provisoriamente.

Shiori abriu a boca, surpresa e sem graça.

Kurama, pensando o mais rápido que pode, tratou de inventar a história mais louca de todos tempos. E de acreditar, com todas as suas forças, que aquilo era mesmo verdade.

_ Yomi-san, você se importa se eu contar a verdade para minha mãe? - perguntou, sério.

O youkai deu de ombros, ainda tossindo.

_ Mãe, Shuichi, este é Urameshi Yomi . - Kurama os apresentou.

_ _Urameshi _Yomi? - Shuichi perguntou, desconfiado.

Até "Urameshi Yomi" ficou um pouco surpreso com a maluquice. Mas, como estava se recuperando do acesso de tosse, sua reação passou despercebida.

_ Sim. - o monarca confirmou, com a cara mais lavada possível o que quer Kurama dissesse. Já dizia o provérbio: "Ao entrar na vila, obedeça aos que nela moram." Era capaz de confirmar até que tinha cabelos verdes e era um elefante rosa, se preciso fosse. E com o rosto tão sereno e uma postura tão distinta, provavelmente acreditariam.

_ Ele é primo de Yusuke.

_ De 2º grau. - acrescentou.

_ Ah sim! Eu acho que vi o senhor no casamento. - Shiori concordou.

_ Bom. Yomi-san está se divorciando e não tem lugar para ficar, _por enquanto_. Como sua casa fica aqui em Kyoto e Yusuke está em lua-de-mel, me ofereci para hospedá-lo apenas até ele conseguir um apartamento novo.

_ Oh. - Shiori suspirou e Kurama agradeceu a mãe confiar tanto nele. - E qual era o nome da sua esposa?

_ Youko... - Yomi falou.

_ ..to! - Kurama lhe interrompeu. - Chama-se Yoh Koto. Era o nome de solteira, né Yomi-san? Eu só a conheci como Urameshi Koto.

_ Sim. É isso mesmo. - Yomi falou, em tom fúnebre, para passar a ideia de que realmente estava se separando da mulher fictícia.

E o pior da história maluca, é que a mãe acreditou. E depois de algum tempo até Shuichi caiu na lorota.

A mãe saiu da casa adorando ter conhecido Yomi. E ainda recomendou ao filho que cuidasse do rapaz, que lhe parecia ser "bom-moço" demais para que a tal "Yoh Koto" quebrasse seu coração. Kurama prometeu que ele ia ficar bem, e Shiori foi embora com a receita de bolo, convencida de que o filho não iria ao festival por uma causa nobre: ajudar um amigo a recuperar-se de um divórcio.

Quando a mãe de Kurama foi embora, Yomi fez um barulho superesquisito. Por um momento o ruivo achou que ele iria se engasgar de novo, pois nunca iria acreditar que pudesse ser outra coisa.

_ Hihihihihihihihihihihih...

Nem mesmo Yomi acreditava no que estava fazendo. Não acreditava que pudesse estar rindo. E sua risada era tão ridícula. Ria um riso para dentro, puxando o ar e não expelindo. Perecia uma cachorro velho arfando, resfriado, ou coisa tosca assim. Achou tanta graça da própria risada que não parou mais de rir.

_ Hhihihihihihi.. Hahahaha, hahahaha, hahahahaha!

Kurama achou divertido também.

_ Céus! Desculpa dizer isso, mas sua risada é muito feia, Yomi! Parece o...o... - e Kurama também começou a ter um ataque de riso, que vazava que pelas mãos tampando a boca. - Mutley! Hhaahahaha, haahahah, hahhhah! Mutley!

_ Hahahahh, hahahaa! Eu nem sei quem é Multey! Hihihiiiiiiiih, hihiii, ihihihihi.

E Kurama ria mais ainda.

Yomi se jogou no chão com a mão na barriga e Kurama também acabou caindo, com o diafragma doendo, sem conseguir parar de rir. Lágrimas saiam dos olhos do ruivo. Os dois riam da risada de Yomi, e com isso, o soberano ria mais ainda!

_ Ahh... chega! - Kurama falou. - há, há, há...

Yomi tapou a boca, deixando escapar ainda a risadinha de cachorro velho.

Deitados no tatame feito dois bobos.

_ Foi a história mais idiota que eu já contei na minha vida. - Kurama falou, suspirando.

_ Definitivamente. Nossa... - respirou fundo. - quantos séculos eu não ria assim?... Preciso parar de fazer isso. Se não o rei de Gandara vai virar alvo de deboches. - Yomi sentou-se no chão.

_ Ah, Yomi... Não diga isso. Rir é muito bom.

_ Ah é, é? E o que Mukuro diria ao me ver assim, rolando pelo chão?

_ Bem... - Kurama começou, contendo uma risadinha. - Eu não me surpreenderia se ela morresse de rir junto com você. Urameshi Yomi!

_ Então vou mudar de golpe, Yohko To!

Os dois riram um pouco mais. Depois pararam, quietos. O silêncio era tão bom. Podiam ouvir os grilos lá fora. E os corvos ainda piavam na noite outonal.

_ Eu sempre quis saber... - Yomi começou, enquanto começava a se soltar um pouco com Kurama.

_ O que?

_ Bom... o que te fez ficar? Quer dizer, eu noto que sua mãe humana tem importância. Mas o que exatamente?

O ruivo então encarou o teto e fechou os olhos, lembrando do momento. Ficou um tempo em silêncio, revivendo o momento mais sublime da sua vida.

_ Kurama?

_ Bem. Quando eu era pequeno, apesar de ter a consciência de youko, não conseguia ainda controlar meus movimentos. Um dia simplesmente senti fome e resolvi pegar um pote de biscoitos que estava em um prateleira alta.

Sim, lembrava bem. Devia ter uns três anos quando aquilo que mudou sua vida aconteceu.

_ Mas me desequilibrei. Minha mãe, vendo a cena, fez o que pode para me proteger dos cacos de vidro. Sem pensar ela simplesmente se atirou ali. Sem se importar se iria se ferir. - fez uma pausa. - E realmente ela ficou bastante machucada. - olhou para as próprias mãos. - Até hoje as mãos delas são cheias de cicatrizes por causa desse infeliz incidente.

_ Hum... entendo.

_ Saber que uma pessoa está disposta a se machucar por você, sem receber nada em troca. Isso realmente me comoveu.

Yomi virou-se para o rapaz. Sua voz transmitia uma grande paz. O rei não conseguia realmente compreender como alguém poderia fazer isso por outra pessoa, e não entendia como aquilo podia repercutir num ser como ele, um youko ladrão que vivia a vida pensando no que iria ganhar com cada um dos seus passos.

Sim, porque não era ele mesmo que mais de uma vez havia se quebrado pelo youko? Ele não tinha se sacrificado? E depois, mais uma vez se reconstruíra, pensando que o tempo havia passado, para então ser novamente traído. Mas por mais que você cole os pedaços, sempre ficam marcas e sempre sobram cacos que você simplesmente não sabe onde encaixar mais.

O moço de cabelos escarlates levantou-se, deixando para trás aquele breve momento de êxtase.

_ Bom. Mas sobre o anel... Você tava certo.

_ Em quê? - Yomi demonstrou interesse.

_ O Reikai não sabe absolutamente nada. Mas há outro lugar o qual buscar informação.

_ Você que dizer...? - Yomi levantou-se.

Minamino ligou a televisão, e passava um dorama qualquer.

_ Sim. A biblioteca.

_ Mas...

_ O quê?

_ Bem, você quase perdeu seu rabo naquele lugar, não?

Kurama sorriu. A lembrança era leve agora. Eram tão jovens os dois. E não havia um bando ali. Apenas dois youkais que tinham feito um acordo. O youko, mais sério. O outro mais malandro.

_ Foi mesmo. Mas precisava ter um livro dali.

_ Ora, podia ter pego! Aquele dragão deixa que qualquer um pegue um livro deixando outro.

_ Mas a graça estava em pegar sem ser visto. - Kurama sorriu. - Simplesmente para trapacear com as regras do jogo! - lembrou-se. - Nossa, eu era impossível mesmo. Que horror!

_ Sim. E daquela vez nem fui eu quem aprontei. E ele quase devorou nós _dois_, né? Por que quando você é quem estragava as coisas eu também saia prejudicado?

O ruivo não respondeu. Começava naquela hora um filme que gostava bastante. "Brilho Eterno de Uma mente Sem Lembrança". Yomi deduziu que ele por um momento prestava atenção na tevê, entretido com a programação.

_ Agora que já dividimos esse momento trágico e íntimo, e não parecemos estranhos um com o outro, que tal assistirmos um pouco? - sugeriu, sereno.

Kurama concordou.

_ Acho que posso ceder um pouco... Vou preparar uma pipoca.

Yomi balançou a cabeça. "Ceder um pouco". Sempre com esse jeito de achar que o mundo girava ao redor dele. É... algumas coisas nunca mudavam.

Pipoca feita, os dois sentaram lado a lado. Yomi tentava prestar atenção no filme, mesmo que em alguns momentos não houvessem falas. Com o passar das cenas, Kurama começou a narrar esses momentos, de maneira a orientá-lo da narrativa. E Yomi montava em sua cabeça um quebra-cabeças sem luz, feito de filme, com as peças que tinha e as que Kurama lhe dava.

Kurama olhou de canto de olho para Yomi, entretido com a atuação de Jim Carrey, cuja voz era um tanto quanto sofrível dublada em japonês. O brilho da tevê coloria sua pele de azul e ela quase brilhava, como se fosse etérica.

Por um segundo, imaginou como seria bom estar com ele, quando não haviam brigas e conflitos internos prestes à explodir. Não pensou como amante ou o que fosse. Apenas por um instante, tão breve, veio-lhe à mente a ideia de que, não fosse as brigas, desfrutar um momento, qual fosse, ao lado dele, era confortável.

Era nesses momentos que seu coração pesava um pouco.

No mundo do humanos, por um momento, pensou em se envolver com as pessoas. Apenas um momento, da mesma forma, buscando esse tipo de conforto. Depois aquela questão simplesmente não fez mais parte do mundo dele, o qual era um mundo perigoso demais para qualquer humano partilhar. Dançar em cima de uma lâmina afiada não é para todos.

Mas ali estava Yomi.

E estava bom assim.

Foi ficando com sono. Teve vontade de deitar nas pernas dele, como sempre havia feito, por tantos anos. Seria certo? Seria justo?

_ Você está distraído? - o moreno perguntou, plácido.

Kurama levantou o rosto.

_ Não... só estou com um pouco de sono.

Yomi assentiu.

_ Você pode deitar no meu colo se quiser... - ofereceu, como que lendo o que passava na mente do outro.

O rapaz sorriu.

_ Acho que não devia.

Mas Yomi insistiu.

_ Eu também acho que não. Mas mesmo assim, meu colo não mudou, Kurama.

O ruivo, no entanto, respondeu:

_ Mas a cabeça que deitava aí já não é a mesma.

Yomi ficou em silêncio. Voltou a dar atenção para o filme. Os dois ficaram assim, quietos. Vez ou outra Kurama descrevia alguma cena, ou mesmo Yomi perguntava o que estava se passando.

E assim foi que a noite se passou.


	7. Capítulo VII

N/A: Olá pessoas! Bem, depois de um periodo agitado de provas, estágio e TCC (e nada disso acabou ainda, infelizmente, somente as aulas), cá estou eu upando a história. Espero que gostem do capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO VII<strong>

A Biblioteca de Alexandria é contada como uma obra colossal, que possuía mais de 40.000 volumes de publicações. No mundo dos homens tornou-se uma lenda. As pessoas dizem que foi Alexandre, o Grande quem a construiu. Elas ainda não descobriram que, na verdade, a biblioteca de que falam trata-se de uma construção gigante do Makai, o qual um colossal dragão de pedra é o vigia.

O sistema da biblioteca era o seguinte: havia sempre 100.000 livros e não 40.000 como dizia as lendas e historiadores. Sempre. Mas os títulos mudavam constantemente. Para poder pegar qualquer livro, era preciso deixar outro no lugar. Assim o conhecimento ia se multiplicando e modificando constantemente.

Se não fosse seguido o que era determinado, o dragão tomava vida e devoraria aquele que não tivesse obedecido.

Por sorte, Kurama, de fato, não foi reconhecido. Ali era apenas Minamino Shuuichi, o reles humano com algum poder de luta. O rapaz de longos cabelos ruivos levou ao dragão um livro do qual se orgulhava muito de possuir. O Pequeno Príncipe.

Era uma pena ter que trocá-lo por outro, apenas em razão de uma pequena informação. Mas em breve regressaria para pegá-lo de volta.

Abriu um dos tomos da "Grande Enciclopédia de Artefatos do Makai – Vol. DCLXVI". Depois de algumas folheadas encontrou a resposta.

* * *

><p>Chegou em casa um pouco atordoado e Yomi lhe esperava sentado, imóvel, como se tivesse passado um século ali.<p>

_ Você demorou. - ele falou.

Kurama estava quieto. Foi até a pia beber água.

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele sorriu, tentando disfarçar a dor de cabeça. Nem sabia porque estava com dor. Provável que estivesse começando a ficar gripado.

_ Nada. Só uma dor de cabeça.

O soberano maneou a cabeça.

_ Trouxe a resposta?

O ruivo pegou o pesado livro e levou-o até a mesma. Que sensação ruim estava aquela dor!

_ Bom, - os dedos percorreram as páginas amareladas até encontrar a página certa. - São Anéis Demoníacos da Ilusão. Servem para disfarçar um youkai como se fosse humano para apanhar melhor as presas. Segundo o que diz aqui, com relação ao nosso anel de onyx, não se recomenda seu uso prolongado porque emite uma frequência capaz de anular o youki podendo transformar os demônios em ningens, ou pior, até roubar toda a energia. E ele atrapalha um pouco a percepção.

Yomi levantou uma sobrancelha e Kurama prosseguiu na explanação.

_ A saída para isso, não oficialmente testada, é, do mesmo jeito, usá-lo até o corpo receber toda a frequência que puder e depois tomar um unguento feito com a mesma pedra do anel, mandrágora azul e sangue humano.

Yomi ficou pensativo.

_ Então é isso?

_ Uh hum. - concordo o outro rapaz. - É exatamente isso. Imagino que não tenha passado pelo portal porque essa frequência misturada com o youki não deve ser muito compatível com o Makai. É por isso que esse anel é perigoso.

Kurama foi beber um analgésico. Estava um pouco difícil falar tanto. O remédio era amargo e desceu mal. Mas talvez fizesse um bom efeito mais tarde.

_ Vou providenciar a mandrágora, o sangue nós já temos. E você vai usando o anel enquanto isso.

O soberano tocou a joia em cima da mesa. Será que funcionaria?

_ E como saberemos que meu corpo já recebeu toda a frequência?

_ Bom, ao que parece, em uma semana.

Yomi refletiu um pouco sobre a condição. Seria desagradável, não ter toda aquela noção de realidade o qual sua vida se pautou, ainda que por alguns dias. Porém, aquele parecia ser o único jeito de voltar ao Makai.

Pegou o anel e colocou no dedo anular.

_ É bom que funcione mesmo.

* * *

><p>O dia seguinte foi um dia pouco movimentado para o ruivo. Na faculdade, conversou com as mesmas pessoas, viu os mesmos professores e tentou se manter focado nos assuntos novos abordados. Nunca dera muita atenção à vida humana, fazia apenas o básico para se manter camuflado. Era um ótimo aluno, o que era de se esperar de um jovem cidadão japonês, e pouco falava, o que era normal para os outros, sendo considerado reservado.<p>

No entanto, agora era de fato uma pessoa, no sentido de assumir esta condição. Então não havia a preocupação em ser gentil ou não, em ser o melhor aluno ou não, em agradar ou não, em medir os próprios gestos.

O que não significava que Kurama de fato não tivesse as suas ambições intelectuais e acadêmicas, e que não fosse gentil, embora um tanto calado.

Faltava-lhe uma namorada, mas acabou não ligando muito para isso. Mais novo começou a desenvolver uma certa paixãozinha por Maya, uma colegial de curtos cabelos castanhos. No entanto, era por demais arriscado se envolver com alguém e acabou apagando as memórias da menina, após um infeliz incidente.

Não obstante, sentia uma certa "necessidade" a lhe atordoar algumas vezes, como uma mosca insistente.

Isso acontecia principalmente quando acabava ficando muito próximo a alguém. Próximo no sentido de ter que compartilhar o dia, as emoções, e eventuais contatos físicos.

Como estava acontecendo com Yomi.

Talvez dessem certo. Yomi era dedicado, inteligente e quase podia se passar por um nobre. Notou que vez ou outra, escapava dele momentos de graça e beleza, em que se tornava quase amável.

Em outros, contudo, havia dor e melancolia.

Sorriu, ao reparar que esta poderia ser a exata descrição de si próprio.

O passado que construíram é que pesava de maneira insustentável, transformando-lhe naquilo. Talvez em outra vida, fossem felizes.

Quem sabe?

Passou pela cafeteria. Uma caloura, devia ser de farmácia ou biologia, estava sentada há alguns metros de distância de sua mesa, e lançou-lhe um certo olhar de interesse. Ele devolveu o olhar, sorrindo gentilmente. Era bonita.

Poderia ir até lá, dividir uma mesa com ela e alguma conversa. Agora a regra era não perturbar humanos, não? Não haveria perigo próximo a eles.

Mas decidiu que era melhor não fazê-lo. Tais regras são novidade, e demônios demoram a acostumar com novidades.

* * *

><p>Chegou em casa pensando no trabalho que deveria agilizar para a aula. Yomi mais uma vez lhe esperava sentado à mesa, o punho segurando o rosto e uma expressão que parecia ser enfadonha. Não sabia dizer ao certo. De olhos fechados, ele quase sempre parecia reflexivo, calmo e sereno.<p>

_ Ei, Yomi. Você fica o dia todo nesta mesma posição?

Ele apenas soltou um monossílabo qualquer que transmitia indiferença.

Kurama descarregou sua mochila. Puxou o laptop e colocou em cima da mesa de jantar. Depois, decido a comer algum lanche enquanto iniciava suas pesquisas, atravessou a bancada que separava a cômodo da cozinha.

E qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver cacos de louça espalhados pelo chão todo? Junto com eles a água escorria pelo piso branco.

_ Ora. - lançou, surpreendido.

Yomi virou-se para ele.

_ Posso culpar esse anel desgraçado?

Kurama suspirou e deu de ombros e foi pegar vassoura e um pano de chão.

_ Tanto faz. Agora já aconteceu mesmo.

Enquanto fazia o trabalho, notou alguém atrás dele, tentando tatear os cacos. Era o moreno. Fazia o trabalho com a máxima cautela, mas o ruivo lhe interrompeu.

_ Por favor, deixe que eu faço.

No entanto o outro balançou a cabeça.

_ Não, fui em quem quebrou.

_ Ora, um rei não deve fazer esse tipo de trabalho! - Kurama brincou.

_ E você é meu servo então? - lançou. Depois tentou consertar. - Já fiz muitas coisas nessa vida.

O ruivo porém segurou-lhe pela mão.

_ Sério, Yomi. Você está vulnerável dessa vez.

Ele virou o rosto, sem dizer uma palavra.

_ Vai piorar. Vou virar um peso morto.

Kurama riu.

_ Quanto drama! São só alguns pratos quebrados.

Mas Yomi estava sério. Lembrava de como era difícil ser cego num mundo em que praticamente tudo era visual.

Kurama sentiu-se um pouco culpado. Achou por bem remediar sua frase infeliz.

_ Só não quero que você se machuque, está bem?

_ Preocupado comigo? - Yomi falou, a voz baixa e sedutora.

_ Sim. - admitiu.

Talvez Yomi fosse dizer algo. Sua expressão desamarrou e ele abriu a boca de um jeito que simplesmente encantou Kurama.

Mas não era possível saber o que ele diria naquela hora.

De repente um vulto apareceu na janela da cozinha, encobrindo a claridade e interrompendo o trabalho de limpeza. Um vulto de capa preta e cabelos espetados, o inconfundível Hiei.

_ Vim trazer um recado. - anunciou, com sua expressão sinistra de sempre, sem dar a mínima na verdade.

_ Hn. - Yomi não se deu a trabalho de responder. Levantou-se e cruzou os braços no peito.

O ruivo também levantou, as palmas das mãos viradas para cima.

_ Oi, Hiei.

O koorime não cumprimentou, apenas continuou o que dizia.

_ Parece que tem muita gente querendo saber do paradeiro desse aí. - disse, o queixo apontando para o soberano de Gandara. - Mukuro me mandou para conferir se ele tava morto.

O moreno fechou o rosto.

_ Diga para sua chefe que ainda não vai ser hoje que ela vai comemorar, não. - ele disparou.

_ Não falei com você. - Hiei respondeu. - E você – falou se referindo a Kurama – O que quer que esteja aprontando com ele é melhor resolver. Parece que esse aí tem muito trabalho a fazer para ficar passeando por aí no Ningenkai.

Lançou a pedra naquela lagoa, e desapareceu num silvo, deixando somente as ondas tremularem.

_ Ele não tem jeito. - Kurama falou, balançando a cabeça e retornando ao trabalho.

_ Seu amante ficou enciumado. - Yomi respondeu, sem muito humor na voz.

Kurama ficou surpreso, percebendo que na verdade o ciumento era outro.

...

CONTINUA

...


	8. Capítulo VIII

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

_ Seu amante ficou enciumado. - Yomi respondeu, sem muito humor na voz.

De repente o ruivo virou-se para ele.

_ Meu amante? - disse, com estranheza.

_ Ah, Kurama. Vamos ser sinceros...

Terminando de recolher tudo, Kurama foi jogar os cacos no lixo.

_ Hiei não é meu "amante". Não sei porque as pessoas tem esse hábito de pensar que eu sou amante de "tício", "caio" e "mévio". É um amigo. Assim como Yusuke é para você...

_ Yusuke não é meu amigo. - Yomi respondeu de forma seca.

Minamino pareceu surpreso. Mas do que com a demonstração boba de ciúmes. Como assim Yusuke não era amigo de Yomi? Os dois se davam tão bem!

_ Não é seu amigo?

_ Não. - falou com seriedade. - Só porque me dou bem com Yusuke não vou chamá-lo de amigo.

_ Imagino então quem sejam os seus amigos...

Yomi foi até a janela.

_ Eu não tenho amigos no momento. - disse, calmo e frio.

Não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

_ Como assim?

_ Não vamos entrar no mérito da questão.

Dessa vez o ruivo explodiu.

_ Ora, o que está dizendo, Yomi? Yusuke te considera sim um grande amigo. Se você não o considera do mesmo jeito, eu lamento por Yusuke depositar esse tipo de confiança em você. E outra coisa. Que história é essa agora de "vamos ser sinceros"? Eu estou cansado de você sair pela tangente. Se é para ficar em paz com os outros, você se resolva com você mesmo ou fale alguma coisa!

Mas o moreno ficou quieto, apenas girando o anel em seu dedo branco. Aquilo parecia mais interessante do que as palavras de Kurama.

_ Você não dá nenhuma credibilidade ao que eu falo, não é? Mas chega, Yomi. Está mais do que na hora de conversamos. E eu não dou a mínima se você não quer falar.

O outro lançou um profundo suspiro.

_ Eu vou falar por nós dois então. - Kurama continuou. - Eu estou cansado disso. Cansado de você ficar me alfinetando e querendo jogar sal nas feridas para depois lambê-las. Desde a última vez que nos vimos no Makai eu venho tentando falar com você! E você faz essa pose toda de que o assunto morreu, mas sabe que não é verdade.

_ A hora de falar já passou. - Yomi mais uma vez voltou-se ao encontro de Kurama. - Não quero ouvir sobre isso.

_ Mas vai ouvir. - o outro falou, frio. - Vai ouvir cada palavra.

Yomi caminhou até ele, em uma atitude nem um pouco amigável.

_ Encaremos os fatos, meu caro: eu ceguei você.

Enervado com a sentença, que não era novidade, empurrou Kurama contra a parede. O antebraço segurando fortemente o seu pescoço. O outro, contudo, pareceu não se abalar, embora sua pele fosse corando aos poucos.

_ Fui eu quem ceguei você. Eu! Eu... Se o seu mundo é negro hoje, é culpa minha. Fui eu quem pagou para te matarem. Fui eu quem te usei como minha espada...

_ Chega, Kurama. Você está indo longe demais com as suas palavras - advertiu o outro, as sobrancelhas curvadas e o maxilar fortemente contraídos. O braço apertando mais forte seu pescoço. A outra mão segurava o ruivo pela tez, perdendo-se em meio aos cabelos vermelhos.

_ Quando eu queria, eu simplesmente me aliviava com você. Sejam minhas necessidades de sexo, ou minhas frustrações.

_ Chega! Não quero ouvir suas asneiras!

_ Você sempre foi uma marionete, para eu usar como bem quisesse.

Plaft.

Minamino virou a face, ao receber um forte tapa vindo de Yomi. Os cabelos escarlate caiam sobre o rosto, agora também avermelhado. Seus olhos verdes estavam claros e resplandecentes, cheios de verdade.

_ Eu nunca me importei, Yomi. Nunca me importei com você. E você sempre voltava pra lamber meus pés. Eu, você pode não me chamar de amigo. Mas diante disso, acho que Yusuke cumpre qualquer requisito para ser seu amigo.

Yomi continuou segurando Kurama contra a parede. Mesmo sem energia maligna o youkai possuía músculos fortes e rijos, os quais impediam qualquer movimento do outro.

Kurama, por outro lado, embora tivesse um grande poder, sabia que a força não era sua vantagem. E nem pretendia fazer nada contra ele. Deixou-se aprisionar pelo outro. Era hora de acordar o leão adormecido. E deixar que ele rugisse.

As costas doíam, e o pescoço parecia que ia quebrar. Foi perdendo o ar. Mas no fundo sabia que tudo aquilo era necessário.

_ Maldito! - Yomi diferiu outro tapa. - Eu confiava em você!

E mais outro.

_ Eu te dei meu sangue! Eu te dei minha vida!

E outro.

_ E tudo para receber isso em troca? Isso? Por que, Kurama? Por que?

Kurama tossia. O rosto começava a se avermelhar como sangue. Como o sangue dos cortes que começavam a surgir.

_ Você me manipulou! Me usou e depois simplesmente jogou fora! Você me transformou nisso! Nessa grande merda que eu sou hoje! Nesta coisa estúpida que ainda fica correndo com um idiota atrás de uma migalha da sua atenção!

Yomi continuou. Não se importava com Kurama. Não se importava com mais nada. Simplesmente tinha que tirar tudo aquilo fora. Como se remove um lixo, ou um inseto perturbador.

_ Quem diria que o grande rei de Gandara, um dos youkai mais poderosos, ainda fosse completamente dependente de um puto o qual eu posso matar facilmente. Mas eu simplesmente não sou capaz de fazer isso. Mesmo depois de tudo, eu simplesmente continuo aqui pensando em você, seu desgraçado! Seu merda! Você é ridículo! Você me faz sentir nojo de mim mesmo por sentir isso tudo por você.

Cuspiu no rosto de Kurama.

_ É isso que você queria, seu canalha? Conseguiu? Você conseguiu que eu trouxesse à tona como eu sou um desgraçado? - gritou, com raiva no ouvido do outro. - Eu te esperei por mil anos e você nunca veio. E depois te tudo, AGORA você quer conversar?

O ruivo pensou que fosse morrer, asfixiado, sem ar. Mas por sorte sua, Yomi não deixou que isso acontecesse. Soltou-o. Ele caiu no chão, tossindo. O rosto manchado por uma mistura de saliva, suor e sangue.

O moreno respirava profundamente. O coração parecia sair pela boca. Uma fina gota de suor gélido caía por sua testa. Os cabelos revoltos pelos ombros, emaranhados.

Aquele não era o rei de Gandara. Aquele era um adolescente que morreu há muito tempo atrás, erguendo-se sob a superfície calma do lago negro de Yomi.

Teve vontade de espancar Kurama até que não sobrasse nada. Nem um fio de cabelo para contar a história. Teve vontade de lhe cegar os olhos, somente para demonstrar como é a dor.

Mas não fez nenhuma das duas coisas. Ao invés disso deixou-se cair. Os punhos fechados fortemente, ainda mais brancos com a falta de sangue.

Kurama pensava em dizer alguma coisa. Mas não sabia o quê. Sempre havia uma palavra certa. Sempre havia a hora certa. Mas às vezes era simplesmente difícil demais encontrar as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Difícil demais.

Ficaram alguns segundos ainda assim, o moreno arfando, movendo-se para frente e para trás e o ruivo se recuperando das agressões.

Sem mais nem menos, sem se importar se era o certo, ou se isso apenas estragaria mais as coisas entre os dois (e havia mais o que estragar?) Kurama fez o que julgou, não o certo, mas o que todo seu corpo lhe ordenava, independente de qualquer vontade livre e consciente.

Abraçou Yomi.

O youkai tremia e estava gelado, embora o suor escorre por suas têmporas.

Não haviam palavras certas para serem ditas naquela hora. Nada do que dissesse resolveria naquela hora. Aquilo era algo que caberia estritamente a Yomi.

De maneira estranha, e ao mesmo tempo quase previsível, ele se acomodou no abraço. Caiu no ombro de Kurama, sem pudores.

O ruivo deixou sua mão entrar nos cabelos escuros de Yomi, fazendo um carinho o qual quase ninguém recebia dele há muitos séculos. De repente o moreno tinha se encolhido nos seus braços, como se fosse uma criança.

Youko Kurama não teria feito assim. Nada disso aconteceria. Essa conversa não seria sequer cogitada. Mas muita água havia passado por debaixo daquela ponte...

Beijou a testa de Yomi, como se com um gesto acolhesse tudo aquilo, toda aquela dor, toda a escuridão, para dentro de si.

Yomi levantou o rosto. Mais uma vez, colou seus lábios nos de Kurama. O ruivo aceitou o beijo gentilmente. O contato fazia seu rosto ferido arder. E Yomi sentiu o gosto de sangue. Lambeu cada vestígio do líquido, fazendo que com ardesse ainda mais.

Apenas sentindo dor, mágoa, tristeza. Eram emoções que necessitavam ser sentidas, ainda que estivessem velhas e desgastadas demais, comidas pela traça e pela ferrugem do tempo.

Aquela não era a hora para aqueles assuntos. A hora tinha passado há tanto tempo...

Mas era o melhor que podia se oferecer.

O beijo durou um longo tempo. Yomi segurou o ruivo pelos ombros. E Kurama deixou ser segurado. Desabotoou aos poucos a camisa de linho branca, beijando a pele quente do outro e seu pescoço dolorido. O ruivo permitiu que o fizesse.

Kurama fez uma expressão de dor.

Os lábios de Yomi, contudo, pareciam não se importar, e lentamente percorreram os ombros do outro. As mãos acariciavam o peito desnudo e liso.

Deitaram no tatame, e continuaram um interminável beijo.

O que era uma cena triste, transformou-se então num desejo corrompido e obscuro.

As unhas de Yomi afundavam na pele branca de Kurama a medida que ele lembrava do que outro falara, deixando marcas vermelhas.

Não faria nada sério demais com o outro. Tinha se passado muito tempo para isso. Mas, ainda sim, reviver algo que está trancado dentro de você tanto tempo dói. E sempre irá doer. Para sempre e sempre e sempre...

Kurama não falava qualquer palavra. Segurava a nuca de Yomi e vez outra um gemido de dor escapava-lhe da boca, quando o youkai lhe apertava com força.

O moreno lambeu-lhe a pele, até chegar ao baixo ventre. Seus cabelos tocavam suavemente a penugem do corpo de Kurama, um contraste com as mãos que seguravam seu dorso sem qualquer piedade.

O ruivo começava a se excitar.

Sentindo aquele volume próximo ao seu pescoço, num movimento pouco educado, o youkai abriu e abaixou as calças de Kurama. Mas não. Não tinha a menor intenção de tocar no membro dele. Afastou a atenção do seu tórax somente para molhar os dedos de saliva na boca do ruivo.

Num movimento seco e firme introduziu-os em Kurama. O ruivo arqueou as costas, arfando com prazer e dor. O moreno segurava com a outra mão os seus cabelos escarlate, puxando-os fortemente.

Yomi sentiu-se excitado em causar aquele tipo de reação. Como se sentisse maior pelo fato de Kurama estar embaixo de si e gemendo devido a ele.

As mãos alcançaram as próprias calças, estimulando seu órgão, enquanto mexia os dedos dentro de Kurama. Abriu o zíper, e abaixou-as um tanto, somente o suficiente para expor seu membro, já ereto.

Sentindo que era a hora, segurou-o grosseiramente, suspendendo-lhe as pernas. Penetrou-o sem carinhos.

Sentiu uma certa resistência.

Típica dos virgens.

Kurama era virgem?

Tal pensamento lhe agradou profundamente, excitando-o ainda mais.

Imprimiu mais força, tentando a todo custo entrar. Foi buscar auxílio na mão que segurava seu membro, enquanto a outra empurrava uma nádega de Kurama para o lado.

O ruivo sentiu uma dor aguda. Queria gritar. A mão de Yomi alcançou sua boca impedindo-o.

Apertava os olhos com força, sentindo dor. Sentiu vontade de gemer, reclamando. Mas conteve-se. Seu corpo estava tenso, contraído diante da dor.

Yomi, entretanto continuava forçando, sem parar.

Os instintos humanos lhe diziam para sair dali, fechar as pernas, livrar-se da ameaça. Mas não era assim. Ficou ali. Com as mãos, o próprio Minamino segurou sua nádegas, abrindo-as, tentando facilitar as coisas. Apenas permitindo o que Yomi quisesse fazer com ele.

Yomi percebeu as mãos do ruivo se sujeitando às suas intenções. Não quis. Retirou-as.

_ Use para tampar seus gemidos. - ordenou o rei.

O ruivo obedeceu. O desejo começava a tomar conta de si.

Yomi abriu-lhe mais, forçando mais a penetração, até sentir algo molhado na entrada de Kurama. Sangue talvez? Possivelmente.

Sem fraquejar, ele avançou, ainda mais forte. Sentia o outro contraindo-se. Ainda sim o preencheu, por inteiro.

Kurama a todo custo tapava a boca, sentindo o dor e ao mesmo tempo prazer, quando Yomi começou a se mover. Suspirava profundamente cada vez que sentia uma estocada.

Yomi, ao contrario, gemia de prazer, apertando a nádegas de Kurama com força, marcando-lhe a carne.

Não havia _nós_ naquele ato. Havia somente um animal colocando para fora seus instintos num monte de carne. Mais do que isso, aquilo simbolizava não tanto o desejo, mas um sentimento um pouco diferente.

Submissão.

Era isso que Yomi estava fazendo. Estava subjugando o ruivo.

Ainda hoje no Makai, ainda que seja comum dois machos serem amantes, há também um certo quê de superioridade e submissão naquele ato – submissão e humilhação. Geralmente youkais derrotados serviam dessa forma aos vencedores.

Aos poucos o ruivo se entregou, segurando os punhos de Yomi com força. Sentia seu membro excitado, mas Yomi não lhe dava nenhuma atenção. A falta de satisfação, por outro lado, lhe dava uma sensação prazerosa de dor. Satisfação e privação. Arfava, sem conseguir manter os olhos abertos.

Sentia vontade de masturbar-se. Começou a se tocar, mas Yomi prendeu-lhe as mãos ao perceber o gesto.

Yomi gritou muitos palavrões e ele teve vontade de gritar os seus.

Sentia-se pulsando por inteiro. Retirou-se de Kurama ao perceber o gozo chegar. Lançou o líquido quente por sobre o corpo do ruivo, sobre seu membro rijo, seu tórax, sujando-lhe os cabelos e a camisa de linho.

Apertou-lhe contra o peito, sujando sua própria roupa, sem se importar. Sentia ainda a ereção de Kurama pressionar-lhe os quadris. O ruivo o beijou, mas Yomi negou que este demonstrasse qualquer atitude. Deveria se manter passivo, tal qual uma antiga gueixa seria.

O outro compreendeu o gesto, permitindo que o rei, ele sim, lhe beijasse. Apenas correspondeu.

Deitados no tatame, o beijo durou um longo tempo. Rápido, forte, violento, depois vagaroso e interminável.

* * *

><p>O celular tocava. Insistente.<p>

Ele bem pensou em não atender. Que hora era aquela para seu celular tocar? Mas podia ser importante. Podia ser sua mãe querendo saber de alguma coisa ou precisando de algo que só Kurama saberia.

Soltou-se de Yomi. O youkai, sem forças, deixou-se soltar.

_ Alô? Oi, mãe... tudo bem e senhora? - a voz gentil dissonava do momento. - Eu estou fazendo um trabalho da faculdade... Não, acho que não vai dar para ir, tenho esse trabalho e é bem importante... É... Ahn, Yomi-san? Está tudo bem com ele sim... Ok, te ligo mais tarde então... beijos... tchau.

Yomi continuava ali.

_ Vamos tomar um banho... - o ruivo convidou, sem saber muito o que falar, reparando no estado em que se encontravam.

Tinha a boca muito vermelha e a pele bastante marcada pelas unhas, dentes e lábios de um certo youkai. E continuava ainda um pouco ereto, dado que tinha sido apenas uma peça de cenário naquele "monologo" de Yomi.

Já estava escuro.

O tempo passou de uma forma que o ruivo não imaginou.

Saiu do banho, alguns curativos a mais no rosto, e Yomi lhe esperava, secando os cabelos na toalha branca felpuda. Levantou a cabeça, talvez em direção a Kurama, mas errou por alguns metros.

Vestia um pullover de lã cinza por cima da camisa social de listras azuis, e calças pretas. O ruivo cogitou se azul não seria a cor preferida de Yomi. Por instante, não sabia porquê, lembrou que sim. Há muito tempo atrás ele comentou isso. Talvez.

_ Estou faminto. - falou Kurama, tentado puxar algum assunto.

O outro não tinha muito o que dizer, porém.

Kurama revirou a geladeira. Estava na hora de comprar algumas coisas.

_ Hmm. Vou pedir uma pizza, tudo bem pra você?

_ Ahn... tudo bem... pode...ser. - falou, meio sem jeito.

Afinal, que tipos são esses que tem uma discussão feroz, sobre um passado turvo e complicado, transam sem pudores, de maneira até violenta – quase um estupro, ainda mais considerando ser a primeira transa daquele corpo ruivo, e depois simplesmente pedem algo trivial como uma "pizza", conversando quase que normalmente?

Kurama ligou o laptop. Conectou-se e entrou num site de alguma pizzaria.

_ Qual sabor, Yomi?

_ O que você preferir.

Kurama deu de ombros. Resolveu encomendar a de frango teryaky. Digitou as instruções do seu endereço e número de cartão de crédito e finalizou a compra.

Depois, vendo o youkai apoiado na parede, abriu o futton para Yomi sentar. Ligou a televisão na MTV. Não que fosse um canal que gostasse muito. Mas de vez em quando tocava alguma música que lhe agradava.

Voltou sua atenção ao trabalho de faculdade. Em vinte minutos a pizza chegou. Yomi estava quieto, nem se mexeu. O ruivo atendeu ao entregador e trouxe a pizza fumegante para perto do futton.

Na tv Alice Cooper se intrometia entre os dois. Cantava Poison, lhe advertindo, sem ser perguntado, que aquilo podia ser venenoso e que era melhor não tocar.

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)  
>I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop<br>I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)  
>I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison.<br>You're poison running through my veins,  
>You're poison...<br>I don't wanna break these chains. _

Alice tinha chegado um pouco atrasado para a ocasião.

_ Yomi. Pizza. - ofereceu.

_ Hai. - ele concordou, tateando em busca de uma fatia. Seus dedos sujaram-se de gordura e o youkai aborreceu-se.

Kurama reparou o quanto o anel lhe tirava a percepção. Acostumado a saber onde tudo se localizava, Yomi não pensou em ser cauteloso. E quase queimou-se.

Comeram calados.

_ Eu não vou te perturbar. Você tem o direito de estar assim. - o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos disse, levantando-se.

Era engraçado, não? Tinham acabado de transar, quase sem o seu consentimento, e o corpo doía, estava com o rosto inchado, e até alguns pequenos cortes, as costas marcadas pelas unhas do moreno. E, ainda sim podia dizer _"eu não vou te perturbar"_ ao youkai?

Yomi, contudo segurou-lhe pelo pulso.

_ Esses não tem sido bons dias. Mas o que eu disse há algum tempo se mantém: não pretendo me vingar.

Kurama balançou cabeça, concordando, e Yomi lhe soltou. Aquele ato tido há pouco não era uma vingança?

Não para os dois. Aproximava-se mais de uma forma doentia de pedir desculpas.

Voltou aos estudos.

E assim o tempo passou, sem trocarem mais nenhuma palavra.

A noite os dois deitaram-se, compartilhando do mesmo cômodo. Ainda silenciosos.

...

CONTINUA

...


	9. Capítulo IX

CAPÍTULO IX

"_I see trees of green, red roses too_

_I see them bloom for me and you_

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world"_

O radio-relógio começou a tocar às seis horas. Como sempre.

Kurama levantou-se e desligou a música.

What a wonderful world? Aquilo era sério?

Há menos de doze horas atrás algo havia acontecido. O fim de semana do casamento de Yusuke era só um fio. Um fio que quando se puxa, desfia toda a trama.

Mas, inevitavelmente, levantou-se, ainda que não estivesse com o menor entusiasmo de começar um "wonderful day". Foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto e despertar decentemente. Tinha passado algumas ervas curativas sobrenaturais nos ferimentos. Podia dizer que estava até bem. Mesmo assim os cortes nas bochechas, provavelmente causados pelas unhas de Yomi ao estapeá-lo, ainda iam demorar pelo menos mais um dia para passarem despercebidos aos olhos dos demais acadêmicos.

E aqueles chupões no seu pescoço?

Que vergonha não seria entrar em sala de aula completamente marcado. Imaginava a expressão dos colegas, que acabara de conhecer, ao encará-lo assim.

Não podia culpá-los. A beleza de Kurama, de traços delicados e quase élficos, atraía olhares de todos. Sua fisionomia era muito carismática. Nessas horas é que gostaria de ser como Yusuke. O malandro que todos os colegiais tinham medo e nem olhavam muito para o seu rosto, de tão distraídos com os punhos.

Mas fazer o que se era Shuuichi Minamino, o bom, o justo e o belo?

Voltou à sala, vendo Yomi dormir, mais uma vez de bruços, abraçado ao travesseiro. Os cabelos caiam-lhe na bochecha, ocultando um tanto do rosto branco e cansado. Sua respiração era muito leve e lenta. Parecia ser toda a calma enquanto dormia. Uma estátua de mármore.

Quase um anjo repousando assim.

Também não era culpa dele o que aconteceu.

Simplesmente era algo obscuro demais para ser carregado tanto tempo assim, sem causar algum estrago. Yomi podia ser um youkai centrado e controlado, mas tudo aquilo era de uma época um pouco mais antiga que essa personalidade o qual ele desenvolveu.

Ajoelhou-se, planejando tocar seu ombro e assim despertá-lo dos sonhos. Será que ele sonhava? Quais sonhos teria um rei? Seriam eles escuros?

O gestou morreu pelo meio. Achou melhor não.

Quase um pecado acordá-lo naquele momento.

Voltou sua atenção ao café da manhã. Não estava com muito ânimo para cozinhar. Além disso, a geladeira estava começando a esvaziar. Claro, nenhum duende chegou no meio da noite trazendo novos e apetitosos suprimentos. Bem, cereal novamente, então?

Um pouco desanimado com a perspectiva de ingerir fibras e outros nutrientes equilibrados, porém não muito apetitosos, abriu o armário sabendo que não encontraria nenhum donuts por ali.

De costas, ouviu o youkai movimentando-se.

Ele levantou-se sobre os cotovelos.

_ Olá, Kurama. - cumprimentou-o com sua voz calma, passando a mão pelos fios negros que caiam-lhe no rosto.

_ Ah. Olá, Yomi. - Kurama virou-se, segurando a caixa de cereal, o qual uma mascote alegre garantia ser saudável.

O youkai levantou-se por completo.

_ Você já tomou seu banho para a aula ou posso tomar o meu? - perguntou.

O ruivo deixou o cereal em cima da bancada e foi pegar a toalha para o soberano, estendida na cadeira da mesa de jantar.

_ Não. Ainda não. Mas pode ir se quiser. Não vou à aula hoje, não.

Yomi levantou uma sobrancelha.

_ Ora. Achei que não pudesse faltar de maneira alguma. - disse, num sincero interesse.

Kurama baixou a cabeça. É... talvez não pudesse culpar Yomi por não saber como estava seu rosto.

_ Bem... Digamos que não será muito _conveniente_ se eu for.

O moreno deu dois passos, alcançando-lhe. Tateou com as mãos o rosto do ruivo. O toque era macio e leve com uma pluma, como se estivesse cauteloso e quase inseguro ao tocar-lhe. Sentiu o rosto do outro um pouco quente e alguns arranhões apareciam aqui e ali à medida que o seu toque se movia.

Era a primeira vez que tateava o rosto do outro.

_ Entendo. - comentou o rei, abaixando a mão. - Então passará o dia em casa, suponho.

O ruivo balançou a cabeça, num gesto afirmativo.

_ Ao que parece sim.

Yomi concordou. Foi tomar seu banho. Depois, sentaram-se à mesa e comeram o cereal de todas as manhãs. O senhor de longos cabelos negros permaneceu sentado, enquanto Minamino lavou as tigelas de leite. Depois o ruivo arrumou os futtons, varreu o apartamento, e foi ler alguns artigos acadêmicos. E Yomi continuou na mesma posição.

Assim se passaram três horas.

O ruivo desviou um pouco da leitura apenas para fitar o perfil do rei.

Devia ser um tanto quanto entediante passar os últimos dias numa quitinete pequena, sem muito o que fazer, apenas esperando o tempo correr. Devia ser mesmo desagradável. Ainda mais se você é um governante de muitas responsabilidades, que provavelmente estavam se acumulando a essa hora, esperando por decisões que somente você poderia tomar. Aliava-se a isso o fato de você ter um filho pequeno, e você recentemente descobriu que é um ótimo pai, sendo capaz até de sentir uma certa saudade.

Bem, era o que se supunha.

Podia deduzir, com grandes chances de acerto, que Yomi passava o dia todo sentado naquela cadeira, o que lhe fez pensar em não pedir nada para o almoço e sim saírem um pouco.

O rosto estava estranho para ir para a faculdade, onde necessitava mostrar-se a todos. Mas talvez não para a sua vizinhança, em que poderia colocar um lenço no pescoço e usar um moletom com capuz, sem que isso fosse uma tremenda falta de educação.

Além do mais era outono e talvez estivesse um bom dia lá fora. Quem sabe não poderia relaxar um pouco e fazer o tempo passar mais rápido para Yomi.

_ Yomi. - levantou-se, fechando o artigo que era exibido na tela do Ipad. - O que você faz quando estou estudando?

_ Como assim?

_ Sim. O que faz no período em que estou fora? Ouve música? Televisão?

_ Ah. Nesses últimos dias eu apenas esperei que você chegasse para resolvermos o caso do anel demoníaco.

Era exatamente isso.

_ Bom, hoje nós vamos sair.

_ Sair? Você disse não poderia sair.

_ Não. Eu disse que não poderia ir à faculdade. Não há problema se colocar um lenço e um capuz e comermos algo no bairro.

Se aprontaram. Saíram pelo bairro, indo a uma barraca de ramen que lembrava muito a de Yusuke.

De fato, o ruivo vestiu-se com uma blusa branca, de malha, com capuz, e por cima uma camisa jeans. O outro usava o paletó cinza, por cima de uma camisa bege de botões. Yomi vestia-se como um daqueles trintões bonitos, sendo cobiçado pelos olhares das colegiais mais tímidas que passavam na rua.

Kurama divertia-se com isso. Yomi nem poderia imaginar que com aquele andar tão elegante despertava tantos olhares e suspiros. Até mais que ele, Shuuichi Minamino, o qual, ao seu lado, parecia um pouco uma garota em trajes um pouco largos.

Mas não sentia inveja.

Havia certos motivos que faziam o youko ter se encantado pelo garoto de cabelos negros. E ele sabia bem que Yomi ainda carregava esse garoto. Porém, dessa vez, de uma maneira mais sóbria, silenciosa e amadurecida.

Comeram o ramen e foram sentar-se no banco de uma pracinha perto dali. Era horário de escola. Todos estavam estudando e as ruas do bairro não eram muito movimentadas.

_ O bom dessas barracas de ramen é que não há a necessidade de tirar o capuz ou chapéu como nos restaurantes. - comentou por detrás do lenço de linho.

_ Está muito ruim? - o youkai de repente puxou assunto se referindo as marcas, inseguro, quase como se fosse óbvio demais.

_ Não. São somente algumas marcas. Não se preocupe, isso é o de menos.

Yomi abaixou a cabeça.

_ Sei...

Mas Kurama tentou consertar.

_ Não. Não estou falando sobre o que aconteceu ontem, Yomi. Você... Bem... Aquilo foi justo. Não posso dizer que não tenha sido. Até pouco em comparação com o que fiz. Eu acho que mereci um pouco do meu próprio veneno, certo?

O youkai deu um sorriso de canto.

_ Você fala como se fosse o mal encarnado, Kurama...

O outro deu uma risadinha, sem graça.

_ Ha! Pode-se dizer que sim. Eu aprontei muita coisa por aí... Algumas delas pro seu lado. Coisas terríveis, eu sei. Não há como minimizar. Mas, se adianta algo dizer isso, são coisas que eu me arrependo amargamente. Não repetiria nenhuma delas hoje.

Yomi sorriu, de maneira simples e serena. Sua voz carregava uma grande paz.

_ Não, eu quis dizer que você pensa como se fosse o próprio mal e eu o senhor coitado bonzinho.

O ruivo brincava com os botões da camisa.

_ Não é isso. Não sou tão maniqueísta a esse ponto. Mas sei das minhas falhas. Eu era um sádico. Talvez eu mesmo matasse um sujeito assim nos dias de hoje.

_ Sim. Por isso sabe que naquela época, melhor dizendo – balançou a cabeça – até hoje, eu não sou lá flor que se cheire. Só que na época eu era um youkai perigoso, pronto a matar qualquer um e a ser morto por qualquer um, por qualquer motivo que fosse. Não tinha nenhum escrúpulo. A diferença é que você era calmo, pensava antes, dava um passo para trás para dar dois à frente. Eu não. Eu tinha fome de sangue.

As árvores começavam a deixar cair suas folhas, cor de laranja naquele espetáculo outonal, tingindo o parquinho de tons acobreados, num tapete bonito e único.

_ E tenho que admitir que talvez eu seja um tanto quanto masoquista. - completou o youkai. - Se não o fosse, não estaríamos aqui, conversando tão calmamente.

Minamino concordou.

_ Mas eu não faria nada disso outra vez.

_ Faria sim. - falou Yomi, surpreendendo aquela raposa – Faria se fosse necessário. Pelo pouco que estou conhecendo, contudo, talvez o fizesse por motivos muito mais nobres.

_ É. Acho que devo admitir que sim.

Yomi sorriu com o prazer de ter razão.

_ Há coisas ruins, contudo, que vem para o bem. Já ouviu falar que o que não te mata te deixará mais forte? Talvez a visão me atrapalhasse demais. Talvez fosse preciso perder para ganhar.

_ Não fale isso, Yomi!

Mas o youkai continuou.

_ É verdade. Quem poderia dizer se eu chegaria a rei sendo como era? Não duraria muito. Se não morresse por suas mãos, seria pelas de outros. Tive que mudar ou nem estaria vivo.

O ruivo maneou a cabeça.

_ Eu sei o que quer dizer. Embora não ache nada disso justo.

O sinal de uma escola próxima tocava, anunciando o intervalo.

_ Sim. Mas eu não queria colocar aquilo para fora. - Yomi disse, desanimado.

_ Por que?

O youkai cruzou os braços.

_ Agora não há mais nada que nos prenda um ao outro. Considero que tudo acabou. Depois do que aconteceu ontem, você está livre de mim.

_ É o que pensa?

_ É o que é.

_ E você não reparou que estamos nós dois aqui, conversando sem precisarmos? Apenas por conversar? - Kurama observou.

Yomi levantou levemente as sobrancelhas ante aquela afirmação. De fato, estavam os dois ali conversando, sem que nada mais os ligasse. Afinal, Yomi teve a liberdade para fazer o que quisesse a respeito da traição sofrida. E fez.

_ Ora... Não vale mais a pena me vingar e te matar, ou o que quer que seja. Você mudou.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio.

Depois Yomi tornou a falar.

_ Me equivoquei em ter falado sobre Yusuke.

_ Tudo bem, Yomi. Cabe a você decidir sobre as pessoas à sua volta.

Tornaram a ficar quietos.

_ Você gosta de raspadinha? - perguntou o ruivo depois de um tempo.

Yomi estava de braços cruzados.

_ Vai me desculpar a ignorância, mas eu não tenho a menor ideia do que é raspadinha.

Era provável realmente que desconhecesse o que era uma raspadinha. O ruivo levantou-se chamando Yomi pelo braço. Foi até uma pequena tendinha onde uma senhora vendia a sobremesa. Pediu duas e tomou a liberdade de escolher a de sakura para si e de maracujá para o moreno.

O rosto de Yomi iluminou-se ao sentir o gosto ácido e Kurama sabia que tinha acertado. Podia não ter sido um amante muito bom, mas tinha quase certeza que o outro gostava de sabores ácidos. Vai ver algo tinha ficado em sua memória milenar.

Sentaram-se no parque próximo a uma lagoa aproveitando o sol quente, porém não insuportável, que banhava ambos.

Yomi sorvia o doce, satisfeito, antes que derretesse.

Conversavam sobre coisas que Kurama achou nunca serem possíveis. Boas coisas. Descobriu em Yomi um amante da tecnologia, um interessado por culinária, e ao que ele prometia, um ótimo jogador de xadrez. Falou sobre a rotina do Makai, sobre o andamento das coisas e inevitavelmente sobre Shura.

_ Sua boca tá amarela.

O rei constrangeu-se um pouco por falar tanto e de boca suja ainda por cima. Tentou limpar com o guardanapo. Mas Kurama viu que não adiantou. Corou-se e o ruivo não imaginou que aquilo era possível.

_ Melhor?

_ Não... - Kurama negou sorrindo com deleite. - Você me permite, Yomi-sama?

O outro balançou a cabeça.

O rapaz segurou-lhe pelo queixo, tentando limpar o canto da sua boca com o polegar.

_ Conseguiu?

_ Não.

A calda estava melada e o dedo não adiantou. Percebendo que estavam a sós naquele parque, o jovem então deu uma leve e discreta lambida no canto da boca de Yomi, num atrevimento inesperado. Ele arrepiou-se de leve, tomando um pequeno susto.

_ Melhor assim.

O rei sorriu um sorriso discreto.

Voltaram para casa por volta das quatro da tarde. Na volta passaram num supermercado e fizeram as compras do mês. Chegando no apartamento, guardaram tudo, salvo um pacote de biscoitos kidorikko que o ruivo pegou para devorar. Abriu o futton para ambos sentaram-se e relaxarem naquele dia de folga.

_ Estou mesmo surpreso, Kurama. Você realmente está mudado. - ele comentou, se referido ao dia que passaram, pegando um biscoitinho.

Kurama soltou uma risadinha contida.

_ Sim, tenho cabelos ruivos e sou menor que você! - disse brincando, deixando a afirmação do outro leve como uma pluma.

Yomi pareceu interessado.

_ É verdade?

_ Ué, você nunca me viu nos registros de Gandara? - perguntou Kurama enquanto o outro assunto, mais profundo, ia morrendo.

_ Na verdade, não. Claro que há arquivos seus em Gandara, tanto dados de quando era youkai quanto alguns arquivos sobre o Torneio das Trevas. Porém, eu realmente nunca os acessei. Deixei para Youda a tarefa de analisá-lo e tomar providências para convocá-lo para lutar ao meu lado.

_ Bem...

O rapaz buscou as mãos de Yomi, que descansavam sobre as coxas dele. O rei sentiu as mãos do outro, menores do que suas, porém mais quentes e macias.

_ De fato suas mãos são pequenas.

Mas o que o ruivo queria era levá-las até seu rosto.

_ Consegue me enxergar assim?

O soberano tateou com mais atenção o rosto de Kurama. Parecia ser bem mais delicado que o seu rosto youkai. A mandíbula não era tão marcada quanto à da raposa, o queixo não era estreito e era menor. O nariz era mais empinado. As bochechas mais cheias. Os olhos pareciam bem maiores e de cílios grandes. As sobrancelhas eram mais afiladas. A testa era menor. Passou a mão sobre os cabelos sentindo a sua textura, sua maciez e comprimento.

Aproximou-se sentindo o cheiro de xampu de camomila que exalava dos fios escarlates. Eles arrepiaram-se, a partir da nuca, chegando ao topo da cabeça.

Tateou a boca de Kurama, percebendo-a macia e úmida.

_ Você aparenta ser...

Kurama o beijou bem suavemente. Yomi surpreendeu-se com o gesto repentino, o segundo naquele dia, correspondendo o carinho que ele não imaginava partir daquela raposa tão dura e cruel. Achou que isso fosse privativo apenas das lembranças que outro tinha de Kuronue.

O beijo era adocicado e leve.

_ Você também mudou Yomi. - disse, - Pode-se dizer os anos lhe fizeram bem.

Yomi sorriu, sem saber se aquele era um comentário sacana do youko velho ou se o outro falava sério. Na dúvida, podia ser as duas coisas.

Notas: Olá, amados leitores (se alguém ainda estiver aí). Anos se passaram, muita coisa... problemas pessoais, estágio, estudos... e eu acabei deixando o prazer em escrever de lado. Contudo, hoje me peguei lendo outra vez essa fic e percebendo o quanto eu gostava dessa história. Bom, ela precisa terminar. Sem mais delongas posterei os capítulos finais, pois não há sofrimento pior que uma história incompleta (seja ela boa ou não).


	10. Capítulo X

CAPITULO X

Despertou devagar. Antes do rádio madrugador que lhe acordava todos os dias. Com os olhos ainda cerrados constatou a presença do demônio cego ao seu lado. Não podia dizer se ele estaria acordado, estudando suas reações, ou se apenas dormia sem saber de Kurama. Estavam deitados os dois.

Era outono, começava a esfriar. As folhas das árvores iam caindo, preparando lentamente a paisagem de Kyoto para o inverno. Tudo estava laranja e marrom em cores surpreendentes, o que lamentava o demônio não poder apreciar.

Dividiam um cômodo de uma quitinete pequena, que lhes obrigava a dormir um ao lado do outro. Havia apenas um futton. O outro era um edredom dobrado em dois, que fazia as vezes de um segundo futton para abrigar um rei que parecia não fazer tanta questão assim de luxo, como mais tarde fora descobrir o jovem estudante universitário.

Dessa vez, porém, diferente dos demais dias, dormiam de frente um para o outro. Ao abrir os olhos, era o rosto de Yomi que Kurama encarava, não seus pés. E estavam próximos. A ponto de compartilharem o mesmo calor. O mesmo ar. A mesma respiração.

O frio fazia o corpo nu do menor arrepiar-se, por baixo do pesado cobertor. Se encolheu mais um tanto, numa alegria simples, pelo fato de ter despertado antes do rádio, e alguns minutos lhe sobrarem antes da correria agitada de sempre.

Os cabelos de Yomi afundavam-se no travesseiro, desarrumados, lhe dando um ar jovial, diferente do rei tão alinhado.

O ruivo voltou a fechar os olhos. Esperando os minutos passarem, enquanto se aquecia naquele calor.

_ Kurama, você está acordado? - perguntou.

_ Estou sim.

O rei sorriu, sem se mexer.

_ Já não consigo diferenciar muito. Culpa desse anel.

Kurama abraçou seu travesseiro.

_ Não se preocupe. Hoje irei ao Makai devolver o livro e pegar o que precisamos.

_ Sim. - Yomi concordou. - E há mais algum tempo em sua agenda para mim, sr. ocupado?

Sério, o garoto respondeu:

_ Tentarei não demorar. Entendo como é chato ficar aqui sem ter o que fazer.

Yomi colocou a mão em seu rosto, impedindo-o de falar.

_ Não é isso. Não me importo em esperar se eu tiver alguma recompensa em troca. Especialmente sexual. - disse, lambendo os lábios.

Lá dentro o youko sacana ria, querendo topar a proposta.

_ Yomi... - Kurama gemeu, fechando os olhos. - Ainda faltam alguns minutos antes de eu ir me arrumar. - deixou-se sugerir.

O rei sorriu com a ideia que pairava no ar. Agradava-lhe esses curtos momentos, em que aquele rapazinho suave que tinha se transformado o youko deixava de lado esse ângulo para mostrar aquela face cheia de desejo que ele bem conhecia.

_ Quantos minutos?

_ Quinze.

_ Hmmm... Dá para brincar um pouquinho, não é? - sorriu, enquanto agarrava o membro do outro, por baixo do cobertor. - Nada muito ousado para o momento, é claro.

Minamino gemeu mais.

_ A-acho que sim.

_ Oi? Acho que fiquei surdo também, kitsune. - ele falou, apenas de brincadeira.

_ Dá sim. - disse, já se excitando com o toque. - Se você quer brincar...

O demônio não esperou a sentença terminar. Entrou por baixo das cobertas e Kurama voltou a lhe encarar os pés, como no primeiro dia em que ele dormiu ali, enquanto sentia a língua quente do outro lhe sugar, fazendo aquilo que Yomi não considerava muito ousado para o momento.

* * *

><p>Mas nem tudo são flores.<p>

Na universidade, Kurama pensava nos últimos acontecimentos, ainda sem entender como é que novamente tinha se envolvido com o amante do passado. Quer dizer... depois de tudo que ocorreu, será que valia a pena estar novamente nessa teia louca que era aquele relacionamento? Sobretudo considerando o que eles passaram.

Entendia que Yomi e ele tinham conversado, e tido seu momento de catarse. E achou que ia ficar por aquilo mesmo. Assim estaria bom. Yomi teria colocado tudo para fora e os dois poderiam seguir adiante, com uma relação cordial.

Mas... aquele relacionamento estilo "flashback"...

Será que não seria precipitado demais? Quer dizer, ele queria viver uma vida humana. E Yomi não poderia relegar sua posição como youkai. Não era nem justo. E por mais que tivesse dito a Yomi, naquele dia, que não deixaria nada para trás, não era exatamente a isso o que estava se referindo.

Naquele momento Kurama pensava o que seria dos dois. É claro que não ficaria só nessa pequena aventura de uma semana. Yomi era passional demais para isso. Realmente não tinha pensado muito antes de deixar as coisas fluírem por si.

Em primeiro lugar, Yomi era um youkai. Apesar da barreira entre os dois mundos não existir mais, não era simples assim um youkai, com aquela aparência, ir até sua casa, casualmente, visitar-lhe, sem que ninguém se encolhesse de medo.

Em segundo lugar, e não menos importante, Yomi e ele eram dois homens. E numa sociedade como a sua, era até aceitável ser homossexual. Mas era preferível que mesmo assim, as pessoas casassem e tivessem filhos antes de viver esse tipo de relacionamento.

Tudo isso podia ser superado. Não duvidava que arrumaria um jeito.

No entanto, havia mais uma coisa. E era essa que não podia ignorar e nem resolver.

Havia um pano de fundo entre os dois. Uma história de dor e ódio. De tristeza e sofrimento. Perdoar era uma coisa. Agora, ter algo com alguém que te feriu profundamente? Aquilo lhe dava pena e o fazia se envergonhar. E pena é um sentimento muito ruim de se ter por outra pessoa, principalmente por alguém que ergueu um reino sozinho e superou qualquer barreira.

Tinha certeza que, se continuasse insistindo, uma hora ou outra iria ferir Yomi. Ele era Shuuichi Minamino, o filho exemplar, o gentil ser humano, o bom amigo. Mas ele também era Youko Kurama. Não eram duas pessoas diversas, eram dois lados de uma mesma moeda.

E feriria, principalmente, porque ele era humano. Nunca seria de novo o youko que o rei esperava que ele fosse. Ele era Pinóquio que virou menino. E agora o Pinóquio seguia um caminho tão longe do de Yomi...

Ele não merecia... Nem Yomi, nem ele.

Bem, só lhe restava esperar para tirar maiores conclusões.

* * *

><p>Biblioteca.<p>

Finalmente devolvendo a enciclopédia demoníaca, o ruivo pode resgatar seu livro, o qual por certo ainda se encontrava por ali. A poucos youkais interessaria O Pequeno Príncipe. Só ele mesmo, que era um bobo sentimental.

Já tinha percorrido a Floresta Noturna atrás da Mandrágora azul e o sangue humano seria o de menos. Era hora de finalmente Yomi voltar para seu palácio, reencontrar seu filho e retomar suas tarefas.

* * *

><p>No caminho para casa, a cabeça cheia de dúvidas. O que estava fazendo? No que estava entrando? Por que estava revivendo o passado em vez de caminhar em frente e reto? Queria que Yomi não estivesse ali, para não ter que pensar em nada disso. Para não ter que duvidar novamente de si mesmo.<p>

Para lhe afligir, ainda mais, porém, ao abrir a porta lá estava o demônio cego, lhe esperando, como sempre, sentado na cadeira da mesa de jantar. E dessa vez de um jeito mais provocativo que o habitual.

Estava sentado de frente para o encosto da cadeira, como aqueles velhos _cowboys_ dos filmes costumavam sentar. Trajava tão somente uma camisa de algodão, dobrada até os cotovelos, que ia até as coxas brancas. Alguns botões estavam fechados, mas a maioria fazia mostrar sua pele de mármore. A mão ia até a boca, como que para conter ou realçar a luxúria e desejo.

_ Você disse que chegaria cedo... - ele falou, de forma lenta e convidativa.

Kurama não pode deixar de achar o youkai maravilhoso e sensual. E não pode deixar de lhe desejar, daquela maneira que não desejava há muito, muito tempo. Desejar possuí-lo da forma mais voluptuosa possível, até as pernas do outro não aguentarem mais sustentar o peso do próprio corpo. Até que ele pedisse para parar.

E aí o ruivo pensaria algumas vezes antes de sair daquele corpo branco e perfeito, deliciando-se com sua falta de piedade.

Pensar...

Era isso que precisava fazer!

Mas Yomi não lhe permitia. O youkai levantou-se e vinha em sua direção, deixando aparecer por baixo da camisa de algodão uma ereção que não deixava dúvida alguma sobre o que estava em sua mente.

Irresistível. Simplesmente.

_ Ora... Você emudeceu... - ele disse sorrindo enquanto alcançava o ruivo, colando testa com testa. - O gato comeu sua língua? Vejamos...

Começou a desabotoar o casaco de Kurama enquanto os lábios abriam-lhe a boca, na busca pela língua a qual suspeitava ter sido devorada. Kurama correspondeu ao beijo, mostrando que língua ele tinha. As mãos seguravam a cintura do moreno firmemente.

Quando o último botão foi aberto, o beijo também foi apartado.

_ Yomi... eu preciso... - ele tentava dizer, debilmente.

Yomi sorriu, lambendo o queixo do menor.

_ Fala, Kurama... o que você quer que eu faça, hein? É só dizer.

Kurama desfez aquele abraço que os dois compartilhavam e virou-se de costas.

_ Tenho que guardar essa planta, se não ela logo morrerá.

E foi para cozinha, deixando ali um youkai cheio de desejo.

_ Tudo bem, eu espero... Embora seja torturante.

Yomi tocava-se enquanto o outro procurava por um recipiente com água. Mal podia se conter, era realmente uma espera longa demais para se manter inerte, não tentar se aliviar um pouco sozinho.

Kurama por outro lado dividia-se entre o desejo e a razão. Não amava Yomi, definitivamente era tudo desejo. Tinha certeza. Um desejo que podia lhe fazer gritar de prazer. Mas o que ele estava fazendo pensando nisso agora? Justo agora?

Não. Levantava-se por trás de si uma sombra negra. Uma parte obscura da sua alma. Aquela parte corrompida, que, ao ver carne fresca, não se negaria ao prazer do banquete.

Era Yomi quem estava ali. E não podia negar que o demônio era muito atraente.

Que se danasse!

Voltou para Yomi.

_ Não fique tão impaciente. Sabe que detesto quando faz as coisas sem mim. - ele disse, tomando o membro do outro em suas mãos.

Yomi gemeu e abaixou o rosto para tentar alcançar o beijo do ruivo. Sem conseguir, puxou-o para baixo, para os dois deitarem-se no tatame.

Gemia, apreciando aquelas mãos habilidosas, se esforçando para não gozar. Colocou a mão na cabeça de Kurama, empurrando-o para baixo. O rapaz obedeceu. E ele delirou ao ver um desejo seu satisfeito pela primeira vez pelo ex-parceiro.

_ Que boca macia você tem... - suspirou.

Mas Kurama não respondeu, concentrado apenas em chupar-lhe e ouvir aqueles suspiros e gemidos prazerosos. A imagem de Yomi com aqueles fios caindo-lhe pelo pescoço era a perfeição.

Porém o youkai puxou-lhe para cima.

_ Você ainda tem muita roupa. - falou.

_ Tira pra mim.

O pedido fora atendido como ordem. Yomi desabotoou todo seu casaco, e com o auxílio do ruivo, retirou-lhe a camisa. Quatro mãos abriram a calça de Kurama e a mão mais branca acariciou-se sua ereção cima da cueca. Não se conteve, e logo, tantas peças de roupa foram retiradas, deixando por cima de si, apenas o corpo do ruivo.

Beijou-lhe os ombros, enquanto Kurama lhe acariciava a nuca. As mãos do outro foram até o sexo do ruivo, masturbando-lhe somente para ouvir aqueles gemidos de recompensa.

Mas Kurama o beijava, e os gemidos eram compartilhados entre as bocas.

_ Quero te possuir, Kurama... Deixa eu te possuir...?

Com aquela frase, todo o desejo do outro de entrar no corpo de Yomi desapareceu, para dar lugar ao desejo de ser possuído. Lembrou, com prazer daquele episódio em que Yomi se atreveu a ser o ativo, sem pedir permissão. E havia gostado.

_ Você faz perguntas tão desnecessárias. - foi o que respondeu.

Tomou os dedos de Yomi em suas mãos, simulando com a boca o que viria seguir. Molhou-os de saliva, e o líquido escorria até o pulso do moreno. Por cima de Yomi, o ruivo sentiu quando delicadamente o outro introduziu os dedos, devagar.

_ Não vou te machucar. Prometo nunca mais te machucar. - Yomi falou.

Mas o ruivo era só gemidos. Diferente daquela vez, seu corpo estava completamente relaxado, pronto para receber Yomi.

_ Yomi... - suspirou.

O soberano mexia os dedos dentro dele, apertando suas nádegas com a outra mão, enquanto já imaginava-se penetrando aquele rapaz cujo perfume era tão bom e a voz era deliciosa.

_ Vai ficar melhor... - falou o youkai, numa promessa.

Retirou os dedos e a mão de Kurama já lhe auxiliava a introduzir seu membro naquele canal apertado.

Kurama sentiu a dor inicial e a sentiu com prazer, antecipando os momentos que viriam em seguida. Sem se importar, rebolava no colo do outro, enquanto seu próprio membro era tomado pelas mãos grandes de Yomi. Fechou os olhos esmeralda e se entregou às mesmas sensações que o demônio cego percebia.

Gemidos.

Muitos gemidos.

O falatório de Yomi se extinguiu em gemidos também, sincronizando os movimentos de suas mãos com os movimentos dos quadris de Kurama, que cavalgava em cima do seu membro.

Sem se esforçar mais para conter o gozo, deixou que o ato fluísse sem empecilhos. Apenas tentava não gritar, cada vez que Kurama se contraía, num aperto delicioso.

Em cima do rei, o ruivo não aguentava de tanto prazer. Jamais pensou que se entregando daquele jeito poderia obter tanto prazer. Sua respiração descontrolava-se. Segurou com força as coxas firmes de Yomi, querendo que cada vez mais o outro entrasse dentro de si.

Logo Yomi gozou, encharcando o ruivo com aquele líquido quente. Sem sair dele, no entanto, continuou a masturbar-lhe, esperando satisfazer seu ex-parceiro.

_ Yomi... - gemeu Kurama. - Isso... Ah...

Minamino mordeu as costas da mão evitando fazer mais barulho, somente respirando descompassada e profundamente.

Não demorou muito a gozar por cima da barriga de Yomi, que gemia junto com ele.

_ Ah, Yomi... - ele suspirou, sem querer que aquele momento tivesse fim.

Deitaram-se ambos no tatame, deliciando-se com aquele prazer que sentiam em seus corpos. Yomi deu a mão para Kurama, e passou o braço por baixo do copo do menor, acolhendo-o.

_ Podia ficar assim para sempre. - o ruivo deixou escapar e aquilo fez o coração do youkai pulsar com calor.

_ Você podia ir para Gandara comigo amanhã...

Kurama não respondeu. Apenas fechou os olhos compartilhando aquele momento.

* * *

><p>Já devia ser mais de onze da noite, quando Minamino acordou. Foi se descobrir no tatame, deitado sobre o corpo maior do youkai que estava abrigando em sua casa. Percebeu-se nu e lembrou do ato profano. De frente para trás, como se apertasse o "<em>rew<em>" da sua mente, lembrou-se do dia que havia passado.

Lembrou-se da manhã gostosa. Das dúvidas na universidade. Dos seus objetivos de vida.

Arremessando culpa e vergonha na consciência humana que mal tinha adquirido.

Oh, Inari, por que tinha feito aquilo? Por que tinha aprontado mais uma vez?


	11. Capítulo XI

CAPITULO XI

Desvencilhou-se do abraço e sentou-se, tentando retomar os pensamentos.

Estava claro que relacionar-se com Yomi era voltar atrás na sua decisão de ser humano.

E estava mais claro ainda que somente porque os últimos dias foram bons, aquilo não representava todo o relacionamento dos dois.

Colocando tudo em uma balança, a verdade logo aparecia: não se davam bem. Podiam se perdoar, é lógico, mas eventualmente brigariam, talvez em proporções terríveis. O tempo mostrava que não davam certo.

E Yomi. Bem, Yomi era capaz de se envolver facilmente, de se abrir à vontade. Estava evidente que o rei nutria sentimentos muito profundos por ele.

Mas não era a mesma coisa com Kurama. É claro que estava adorando o que estava acontecendo. Era maravilhoso. Era surpreendente. Mas o que sentia não alcançava o que o outro guardava em seu coração.

Admiração. Veneração. Paixão.

E talvez, muito provavelmente, amor.

Não valia a pena fazê-lo nutrir tudo isso, novamente.

Sem ele perceber, Yomi moveu-se. Se apoiou nos cotovelos, enquanto a mão livre procurava por pelo ex-parceiro e atual.. bem, atual alguma coisa. Foi alcançar os cabelos ruivos.

_ Acordado? - perguntou.

_ Uhum...

_ Hmmmm... da próxima vamos tentar isso com você como Youko. Tenho certeza que será delicioso.

Kurama virou-se para ele. Yomi não viu. E com aquele anel, talvez não percebesse, mas os olhos verdes trajavam uma máscara fria. Fria como os olhos de youko que o outro tanto queria ver.

_ Yomi, vou preparar seu unguento. Amanhã mesmo você vai acordar no Makai.

Yomi podia não ver, mas sabia ler aquele tom de voz.

_ Posso saber o que te levou a isso?

Kurama levantou-se. Ainda nu, foi até a bancada da pia, onde havia deixado a planta demoníaca. Com uma afiada faca de cortar peixe, fez um pequeno corte em seu punho, deixando o sangue escorrer na água onde boiava a Mandrágora Azul. A planta pareceu se contorcer, na ânsia por captar aquele alimento vermelho.

_ Kurama?

Yomi então pôs-se de pé.

_ Não quero você aqui.

O youkai levantou a sobrancelha.

_ O que está dizendo?

Kurama virou-se, para encarar-lhe o rosto e o corpo nu.

_ Eu vou fazer o unguento, você beberá e vou chamar Botan para te levar até o portal mais próximo ao Makai. Pegando carona com ela, voando à noite, será difícil alguém notar vocês.

_ Tudo bem, eu realmente tenho que ir, mas não é isso que estou perguntando.

Estava quase bom de sangue. Por um momento a mandrágora parou de se debater. Kurama a matou, usando a afiada faca. Retirou-a da água e começou a cortar suas folhas.

_ Yomi. Essa noite foi um erro. A semana toda foi um erro. Um erro muito grande que não devemos repetir.

O youkai levantou a voz.

_ Mentiroso! Eu não acredito nisso. Seu corpo demonstrou totalmente o contrário!

_ Yomi, eu sinto muito, mas sua percepção não está clara. O anel está te confundindo.

Yomi alcançou-o. Segurou em seu braço, de maneira firme, como se pudesse arrancar outra resposta daquele rapaz.

_ Diga-me a verdade, Kurama. Há outra coisa que está lhe afligindo.

_ A verdade, Yomi. - parou o que estava fazendo. - É que eu não quero nada com você.

Yomi riu, escandaloso. Aquela não era a risada que Kurama julgou parecer com a de Mutley. A risada de agora era absolutamente falsa, como se tivesse sido copiada de algum lugar. Era uma risada seca e desesperada.

_ Eu não acredito em uma só palavra do que diz. Posso não ter a percepção de sempre, mas tenho experiência em ler as pessoas. E até agora tudo o que falou é mentira.

Kurama suspirou.

_ Só aproveitei alguns momentos bons. Mas poderia ser assim com qualquer outra pessoa.

_ Eu sei que é mentira, Kurama. Pare com esse joguinho ridículo. Isso já cansou. - Disse, segurando com força o braço do outro.

_ Não há outro jeito de você acreditar em mim, não é? - perguntou.

_ Eu quero a verdade de você.

Kurama fechou os olhos, deixando-se concentrar em sua própria consciência.

_ Muito bem. Se não há outro jeito... Que o meu corpo fale por mim.

Concentrou-se a ponto de sentir que não estava mais ali, que não tinha chão, que não sentia mais nada. Os cabelos tornaram-se prateados, a pele mais clara, os olhos afilaram e brilharam em dourado, a face tomou ares vulpinos e o corpo, formas longilíneas.

Yomi percebeu a diferença, pois com a mão segurava o braço de Kurama.

_ Youko... - ele constatou.

O kitsune segurou o queixo do demônio cego, apertando-o com força.

_ E se _eu_ disser, Yomi, você acredita? E se for esse corpo aqui? Acredita nessa voz, que não é tão gentil quanto à de quando sou Shuuichi?

Yomi não respondeu. Aquele youkai exercia sobre ele um poder quase hipnotizante. Exalava um perfume de rosas que enebriava qualquer sentido e sua voz rouca emudecia qualquer protesto.

_ O que Shuuichi pode fazer? Eu sou o fundo da consciência dele. O lado obscuro. Seus instintos mais profundos.

Soltou do queixo de Yomi, para então acariciar os próprios cabelos, num gesto de puro hedonismo.

_ Não posso dizer que meu lado gentil não se encantou com a sua presença e não estava disposto a resolver as lamúrias do passado... É muito mais fácil deixar meu lado sentimental lidar com o que eu aprontei. Mas acho que ele passou um pouco da conta. Já está tudo resolvido agora e não há mais nada entre nós.

_ Eu não entendo... - Yomi murmurou num fio de voz.

_ "Eu não entendo"... - o youko imitou de forma a ridicularizá-lo. - Ah, Yomi, você fica tão bobinho cada vez que manifesto meu lado demoníaco... É uma gracinha! - disse, sorrindo e fechando os olhos, lembrando por certo, as tradicionais máscaras japonesas de raposa.

Sua mão alcançou a nuca do soberano, prendendo-o. Era incrível como tinha tanto poder sobre uma criatura tão forte quando um lorde do Makai.

_ O que eu quero dizer é que eu quero viver minha vida humana. Ouviu? E nada pode ficar no meio do caminho. Isso inclui você. Então, ontem foi... um pequeno deslize sentimentalóide da minha parte. - colocou o indicador na testa de Yomi, e ele pode sentir aquelas unhas longas lhe cutucando. - Antes que essa sua cabecinha tola se confunda ainda mais eu te digo: não se repetirá.

_ Hã. - o moreno respondeu com desdém.

O youko lhe soltou, voltando a atenção para a poção que preparava na pia.

_ Agora você tem duas opções: ou eu faço isso e te levo embora, ou eu faço isso e você resolve seus problemas sozinho. Só que eu acho a primeira opção bem vergonhosa, meu querido rei...

Em sua mente, mais uma vez, Yomi se recriminava. Que merda! Por que não conseguia se expressar perto daquele youko? Por que não reagia? Ele era um rei, um demônio de alto nível, capaz de matá-lo – não fosse seu poder enfraquecido naquelas circunstâncias. E tudo que conseguiu responder foi "hã"?!

Esperou tanto tempo por aquele encontro. Mas ficava ali como um idiota, parado como um dois de paus a esperar que Youko dissesse o que bem quisesse.

Respirou fundo, lembrando-se de tudo que conquistou. Não era e nem pretendia ser outra vez o bobo da corte para aquele youko narcisista. Não pretendia mais exercer aquele papel. Ele, o youko prateado, era uma mera barata ante ao seu poder.

_ Poupe-me das suas ceninhas, youko. Termine essa merda logo que eu nunca mais quero te ver na minha frente! Agora, você tinha dito que chamaria alguém do mundo espiritual e exijo que cumpra o que prometeu.

_ Há! Você sabe muito bem se cuidar sozinho, Yomi! E desde quando eu cumpro o que prometo?

* * *

><p>Ventava frio, anunciando um novo dia de outono em Kyoto. O sol não se preocupou em aparecer. Yomi suspirou sem ânimo. Outono... Kyoto... Para ele aquelas eram palavras que não continham o menor significado.<p>

Não mais.

Outra vez tinha se ferido.

Outra vez seu coração foi pisado.

Como é que ele conseguia fazer aquilo? Perguntava-se, embasbacado.

Não importa.

Agora não importava.

Pegou suas coisas. A poção que o ruivo preparou. Tomou-a, sentindo o gosto estranho de sangue misturado àquela planta e à pedra de ébano moída. Era como comer terra. Mas ingeriu sem protestos, todo o conteúdo do vidro.

Limpou a boca e aos poucos foi sentindo sua energia voltar. Os chifres e as orelhas pontiagudas iam brotando novamente, dando-lhe o ar de demônio dominante, de rei, de soberano que estava costumado a ostentar. Sentia a percepção sobrenatural do seu mundo voltar. Respirou aliviado. Era youkai novamente. E entrou no portal, em direção ao reino de Gandara, sem hesitações.

Finalmente podia sentir-se ele mesmo. Com todo o peso do mundo que lhe fazia sentir vivo. Era ele, novamente. Arrastando aquelas amarras de sempre que só podiam ter um nome: Kurama.

Mas...

Talvez fosse, finalmente, hora de seguir em frente. Agora muito mais. Por orgulho. Porque ele era Yomi, um rei do Makai.


	12. Chapter XII - FIM

CAPITULO XII – FINAL

_I'm walking in the rain_

_Yuku ate mo naku kizutsuita karada nurashi_

_Karamitsuku koori no zawameki_

_Koroshitsuzukete samayou itsu made mo_

_Until I can forget your love_

_(Estou andando na chuva_

_Andando sem direção, meu machucado corpo está ensopado_

_Com o barulho do gelo entrelaçado_

_Continuando a matar, irei vagar eternamente_

_Até conseguir esquecer seu amor)_

O garoto ruivo entoava a canção com olhos verdes fechados, enquanto nas mãos tocava um estranho instrumento, que se assemelhava a uma guitarra acústica do Ningenkai, para efeitos de comparação. Sorria um sorriso lânguido, enquanto alcançava os tons mais agudos da canção e deixava lentamente o kimono escorregar pelos ombros, sugerindo algo mais.

Sua voz era suave e delicada. E Yomi contemplava aquela figura que lhe dedicava momentos de atenção.

_Nemuri wa mayaku_

_Tohou ni kureta kokoro wo shizuka ni tokasu_

_Maiagaru ai wo odorasete_

_Furueru karada wo kioku no bara ni tsutsumu_

_I keep my love for you to myself_

_(Dormir é um narcótico_

_Silenciosamente dissolve meu coração, o qual eu dei ao meu destino_

_Feito para dançar com um altivo amor_

_Eu embalo meu trêmulo corpo em uma rosa de memória_

_Eu mantenho meu amor a você para mim mesmo)_

_ Shuuichi... - chamou-lhe aquela voz rouca, vindo do futton, interrompendo a canção.

Sem questionamentos, o outro deixou descansar o instrumento no tatame. Sabia o que fazer. Os movimentos eram quase métricos. Despiu-se do kimono vermelho que lhe adornava, deixando o corpo livre para o que o rei de Gandara bem quisesse fazer.

Aproximou-se do moreno.

_ Deseja algo de mim... Yomi-dono? - disse, apoiando-se nos joelhos do soberano.

Delicado, Yomi passou a mão pelos cabelos do jovem, admirando, como todos os sentidos que possuía, aquela figura disposta a tudo por ele.

O rosto, os cabelos, o cheiro...

Tudo igual.

Não fosse pelo "dono", prefixo que denotava uma hierarquia de vassalo para soberano.

Era um demônio que copiava a forma dos outros. Mas nunca seria o original. Nunca seria o frio Kurama, tampouco o gentil Shuuichi, lados de uma só pessoa que conseguiu dar-lhe vida e tomá-la novamente.

_ Não, Hikaru. Não há nada que você possa me oferecer. - ele disse, saindo daquele mundo de ilusão.

Yomi levantou-se, dando-lhe as costas, pronto a se retirar do local.

_ Yomi-dono... Eu fiz algo errado? - ele perguntou, desolado, talvez temendo a própria morte. Os olhos verdes não compreendiam o que acontecia e no que tinha falhado.

_ Não. Você é perfeito sempre. Eu é que estou velho demais para esse tipo de coisa.

* * *

><p>Chovia lá fora. Ele não se importou.<p>

A chuva era algo que desagradava Yomi. Ela tornava tudo turvo e distorcido. Abaixava a temperatura, confundia a pressão, e distorcia o som. Na chuva, Yomi era alguém perdido, sem referência alguma, sem nenhum farol que lhe guiasse.

A única coisa que podia perceber era a água que lhe molhava em gotas e o barulho de cada pingo de chuva, individualmente, caindo no seu próprio tempo.

Era o momento de mais perfeito isolamento.

Yomi caminhava na chuva, pensando em Kurama. Foi um erro, um fatídico erro. O youko estava certo. Havia voltado ao palácio, retomado sua rotina, e aquilo não passara de uma semana sentimentalóide. Serviu para colocar para fora o que sentia. Mas não podia obrigar o outro a nada.

Em outros tempos... Em outros tempos seria diferente. Poderia escravizá-lo. Destituir-lhe de qualquer vontade. Torná-lo seu à força. E não se importaria com a regra de não ferir humanos. Mas as coisas não eram assim, e no final aquilo não adiantaria de nada.

Nunca teria Kurama. E começava a se conformar com a ideia. Finalmente.

Também não tinha a menor vontade de se envolver com qualquer outra pessoa que fosse. A vida era boa para ele. Tinha um filho, uma alta posição, era respeitado, temido e admirado por muitos. Realizara grande parte das suas ambições, num mundo em que estar vivo já era uma dádiva.

Não podia querer tanto assim. Nem se rebaixaria a esse ponto.

Mas... podia dizer que naquele dia não era isso que perturbava Kurama. Bem, o que quer fosse, agora não era problema seu.

Faria algo mais importante. Focar-se em seu treinamento, ensinar e disciplinar Shura e venceria o Torneio do Makai que se aproximava. Mesmo que não vencesse, o que era pouco provável, daria tudo de si se pudesse lutar com o filho de Raizen.

Seu amigo Yusuke. Ele sorriu, aceitando o peso daquela palavrinha.

Seu amigo.

Não sabia se Yusuke também o considerava amigo, mas não importava. Como não importava aquela chuva insistente. Já estava acostumado a sentimentos unilaterais, não recíprocos.

Em silêncio, fazia uma prece, a qualquer deus morto que pudesse lhe ouvir, embora nunca tivesse acreditado em deus nenhum. Mas pedia que aquela chuva, que não permitia usar de sua percepção do mundo, também lhe roubasse toda aquela tristeza e toda aquela dor, que já virara parte da sua alma.

_ Ei, Yomiiiii! - um grito lhe despertou dos devaneios. - Sai dessa chuvaaaa!

Era Yusuke. O ruído da chuva atrapalhava um pouco, mas reconhecia aquele poder espiritual. Só não esperava que ele chegasse tão cedo.

Urameshi correu em direção a ele, tirando sua jaqueta laranja e cobrindo a cabeça de Yomi, como que para, inutilmente, evitar que se molhasse. Mas Yomi já estava encharcado a essa altura.

_ Seu idiota! Eu já estou molhado, não precisava vir molhar-se junto! - Yomi ralhou.

_ Ah, não reclama não, Yomi. Você que dá muito trabalho pros outros.

Yusuke o conduziu de volta ao palácio, a chuva aumentava lá fora. Retirou a jaqueta de cima de Yomi. Os criados olhavam os dois, sem saber o que fazer. Não podiam se intrometer, pois Yomi gostava que viessem apenas quando requisitados. Seguravam toalhas, porém, para os dois youkais.

_ O que vocês tão olhando aí parados, hein? Passa essa toalha pra cá, mocinha! - exigiu Yusuke com um olhar amedrontador.

A empregada pulou de susto, oferecendo trêmula as toalhas brancas, com emblema do reino. Yomi pegou uma delas e passou para Yusuke.

_ Obrigado, Kyone. Pode se retirar. - o rei falou, sendo mais educado que seu convidado.

Secaram-se os dois então.

_ Você chegou cedo, Yusuke. Achei que só viria amanhã. Não gostou da lua-de-mel?

Yusuke mostrou a língua.

_ Isso é da minha conta, tá sabendo?

Yomi sorriu. De uma forma ou de outra aquele garoto conseguia lhe animar um pouco. Era como se a alegria dele fosse grande o suficiente para iluminar as trevas do rei de Gandara. Podia quase dizer que sentia-se feliz por ele. E a que ponto tinha chegado, não é? Sentir-se feliz pelos outros?

_ Seus criados quase não me deixaram entrar. Falaram que você queria ficar sozinho, não queria receber ninguém... Sorte que o Shura me viu e liberou minha entrada querendo lutar logo.

_ Hmmmm... Bom saber disso. Vou repreender o Shura por deixar gente do reino inimigo invadir meu palácio.

Yomi dobrou as toalhas, deixando-as em cima da janela. Saíram daquele cômodo e foram até o escritório do rei, onde tinha certeza que não seriam incomodados. Yusuke não pode deixar de reparar na extrema organização daquele gabinete. Não havia uma folha solta sequer.

_ Uau, hein! É isso que um chefe de governo faz? - ele perguntou.

_ É isso que _você_ devia fazer. Eu prefiro trabalhar com tudo em formato digital, mas Eiki ainda é retrógrado demais e manda tudo em papel ou por um mensageiro.

Yomi pegou uma muda de roupa que sempre guardava no escritório. Costumava passar muitas horas trabalhando, por isso tinha tudo preparado ali. Foi até o banheiro se trocar, enquanto Yusuke, sem pedir autorização, tratou-se de sentar na cadeira do rei.

_ Soube da sua aventura com Kurama no Ningenkai.

No banheiro, Yomi parou o que estava fazendo. Aventura?

_ Como assim?

O que Kurama havia lhe falado?

_ É. Shura me contou daquele anel bizarro lá.

Yomi respirou aliviado.

_ Ah._ Essa_ aventura. - disse, saindo do banheiro.

Vestia uma roupa até bastante casual. Era um Yukata branco, e por cima um Haori cinza. Manteve os pés descalços.

_ E qual a outra aventura?

Yomi balançou a cabeça.

_ Não, era só essa mesma. É que nem foi uma aventura, por isso.

Yusuke levantou-se do lugar. Yomi foi até uma garrafa de prata, numa mesa lateral, de onde tirou duas canecas. Encheu-os com o líquido que saia da garrafa. Era chocolate quente. Serviu então Yusuke.

O rei inspirou aquela fumaça que perfumava o ambiente. Sempre solicitava que os criados deixassem um pouco de chocolate para aqueles dias quase invernais. E, por isso, o líquido sempre estava quente.

No Makai, chocolate era algo caro. Mas não para um rei. De qualquer forma, a bebida era apenas reservada a ele e a Shura. No entanto, como Yusuke era seu convidado, podia se dar ao luxo de oferecer-lhe um pouco.

_ Yusuke... Me responda algo, com toda seriedade.

A expressão do rosto do outro se desfez, tornando-se surpreso.

_ Se você pudesse esquecer uma pessoa que te magoou muito, mas que você ainda tem... sentimentos... Você o faria?

De repente, aquele rosto jovial tomou outra fisionomia. Yusuke encarou os olhos cerrados de Yomi.

_ Não. Eu jamais apagaria nada da minha vida, por pior que fosse.

Yomi bebeu um gole de seu chocolate. A bebida desceu aquecendo o corpo gelado de chuva.

_ Entendo.

* * *

><p>Na verdade, tinha saído de Kyoto com o fim de visitar Shiori, Hatanaka e Shuichi. Nem esperava encontrar Yusuke trabalhando, de modo que, casualmente tinha passado pela rua onde o outro costumava trabalhar e se surpreendeu ao encontrar as luzes da barraca de ramen acesas e a fumaça de comida quente impregnando o ar.<p>

Cumprimentou-o, perguntou de Atsuko, de Keiko, da lua de mel. Os amigos conversaram bastante, enquanto Yusuke preparava um prato para Kurama. E este tinha que concordar, quando a comida ficou pronta, que o sabor era sem igual. Degustava o prato lentamente.

À certa altura, quando os clientes mais atrasados já haviam ido embora, e ele ainda não terminara o ramen, resolveu perguntar:

_ Yusuke. Você acha que vale a pena insistir em algo que você ainda quer, mesmo sabendo que vai magoar depois?

Kurama perguntou, sem olhar para o ramen que comia. Yusuke limpou as mãos, antes distraído, agora mais atento. Levantou a sobrancelha e riu. Sua pequena barraca fumegava, com a panela de ramen que fervia no fogão.

_ Que foi? - Kurama assustou-se com a reação do amigo.

_ Então era isso! Cara... eu sou burrão! - ele disse, pegando-se sorrindo com aquela descoberta.

_ Eu não estou entendo nada, Yusuke.

Yusuke aproximou o bastante de Kurama para que o outro não conseguisse desviar a face e nem o olhar. A distância de menos de um palmo do rosto ruivo.

_ Há uma semana atrás eu fui até Gandara e Yomi me fez uma pergunta muito parecida... Parece que o caso do anel demoníaco não foi a única aventura de vocês, né?

E então se afastou.

_ Nossa! Como eu não vi isso? Desde quando? Deve ser desde a época de youko, né? Ah seu danadinhoooo-

_ Yusuke! - Kurama bateu o punho no balcão, corado e constrangido.

_ Vou manter isso entre nós três, prometo! Eu só quero saber uma coisa – disse, levantando o indicador. - Quem estragou tudo dessa vez?

Kurama abaixou a cabeça, em silêncio.

Yusuke conteve-se para não brincar dizendo: "nossa, Kurama, que canalha você é!". Tinha percebido que o ruivo realmente estava bastante incomodado com toda aquela situação. Resolveu deixar seu lado bad-boy-piadista descansar um pouco, e bancar o amigo _quase_ confidente que sempre foi daquele ruivo tão reservado.

_ Como ele está? - Kurama perguntou.

_ Calado e pensativo, como sempre. Olha, Kurama. - colocou a mão sobre o ombro do amigo. - Você me perguntou se vale a pena, não é? Bom... As pessoas morrem. Os humanos morrem mais rápido que os youkais. Dizem que um idiota responde uma pergunta com outra. Então eu te pergunto: se não valesse a pena insistir em algo que vai perder depois, por que é que as pessoas, mesmo sabendo que morrerão, acabam se apaixonando?

Kurama não respondeu. Tornou a comer seu ramen.

_ Yomi provavelmente ainda pensa nisso...

_ Sim. E é por isso que você vai até lá e os dois vão fazer as pazes.

_ Ah?

_ Isso mesmo. Nem me venha com chorumelas. Você fez merda, tá na hora de correr um pouco atrás do prejuízo, né? - ele disse, voltando a sorrir.

_ Yusuke... dizendo sinceramente, eu não acho que vale a pena. Não, se considerar o que sinto.

_ O que você sente?

_ Talvez somente pena. E um pouco de tesão. - admitiu.

_ Tem certeza disso? - Yusuke perguntou.

O ruivo balançou a cabeça.

_ Qual é, Kurama... Não pode ser só isso.

O outro não respondeu.

_ Você ainda tem dúvidas ou tem certeza que é só isso?

Novamente silêncio.

Yusuke deu-lhe as costas e começou a varrer.

_ Bem... Amanhã eu vou ter que ir lá. O Yomi e eu tamos treinando. Se você ainda tiver dúvidas, acho que vale a pena ir e falar com ele.

Kurama terminou seu prato, finalmente. Entregou a Yusuke e então se manifestou:

_ E você acha que Yomi aceitaria tudo assim?

Urameshi encarou aquilo como algo positivo. Talvez ele estivesse com o copo metade cheio invés de metade vazio.

_Olha, Kurama... Pelo pouco que conheço dele, "eu só sei que nada sei".

_ Ahh, isso não ajuda!

* * *

><p>Yomi estava treinando no campo. Sem usar youki, concentrava-se no treino físico. A testa já encontrava-se suada, com o esforço do treino desde o alvorecer. Tinha percebido a energia das duas pessoas que se aproximavam. Antes do criado perguntar se os receberia ele mesmo já havia balançado a cabeça em anuência, autorizando a entrada dos jovens.<p>

Mas não se importou em continuar lutando sozinho. Logo Yusuke lhe surpreendeu com um chute. Bem, surpreender não era bem a palavra. Mas ao menos o herdeiro do trono tentara. Yomi, como já previa o movimento, apenas o defendeu com a outra perna.

_ Boa tentativa, Yusuke. - ele sorriu, indo cumprimentá-lo.

Kurama estava afastado dos dois ainda. O rei apenas maneou sua cabeça em cumprimento a ele.

_ Ô, Yomi. Negócio é o seguinte: hoje eu tô com preguiça pra treinar. Acho que vou é fazer um tour pelo seu castelo, beleza? - piscou.

_ Hmmm. Entendo. Tudo bem, já que você quer assim, fique à vontade.

_ Mas pode continuar treinado, não vou te prejudicar. O Kurama pode me substituir. Tudo bem pra você?

Yomi sorriu balançando a cabeça.

_ E por acaso você perguntou a ele se aceitava? Do jeito que ele está calado, imagino que deva tê-lo trazido à força.

O ruivo já tinha chegado até os dois. Yusuke não respondeu a pergunta, em vez disso:

_ Isso aí você descobre, Yomi. Fui! - falou, dando as costas aos dois e indo em direção ao palácio.

Yomi balançou a cabeça, achando graça da armação de Yusuke. Retirou a roupa de treino, encharcada pelo suor e sentou-se no chão, em meio às folhas secas, usando somente uma regata. Não pretendia lutar com Kurama, da mesma forma que achava que o outro não estava ali por este motivo também.

* * *

><p>O dia estava nublado e o campo de treino estava vazio. Algumas árvores habitavam o local, é claro. Muitas delas marcadas por punhos e chutes de treinos passados. Provável que as árvores também servissem para o caso de um dos lutadores tentar um ataque mais furtivo. Tudo isso Kurama reparou, estudando o ambiente, como se não houvesse nada mais para fazer.<p>

Yomi manteve-se em silêncio, contendo a vontade de iniciar o assunto.

Kurama então, foi até um arbusto seco. Identificou ali uma roseira morta, em meio aqueles tons de marrom sem vida que tingiam o local. Em verdade, surpreendia-se mesmo com as plantas secas que havia ali. Imaginara que Yomi preferia treinar, tal como seus subordinados, numa plataforma fria de metal, confinada numa sala secreta dentro do palácio, o qual ele já havia visitado em outras oportunidades.

Retirou uma das flores secas e mortas e sentou-se ao lado do youkai de cabelos negros e pele alva.

_ Sabe, Yomi, depois de tantos séculos, acho que entendi porque escolhi a rosa como minha flor preferida. - ele disse, brincando com a planta.

O rei continuou em silêncio.

_ Se você reparar, as pétalas da rosa são vermelhas e macias. E isso atrai a todos. É uma flor delicada e com um aroma único. É um símbolo de extrema beleza, e no mundo humano as rosas vermelhas representam o amor.

Com seu youki, Minamino então fez a rosa renascer. Ela se abriu enorme, vermelha e bonita.

Virou-se de frente para Yomi. Colocou então a rosa no meio dos dois.

_ Sinta o cheiro.

O rei não questionou, apenas aspirando o perfume.

_ Repare nas pétalas como são macias.

Yomi então tocou as pétalas da rosa.

_ No entanto, as rosas têm espinhos. As rosas são egoístas. Elas são belas, mas não se entregam a ninguém. Elas machucam qualquer um que tentar se apossar delas.

Ele abaixou a rosa, apenas encarando-a.

_ E eu sou assim. Nós dois concordamos que eu mudei. Mas apesar disso, qualquer coisa que venha a surgir entre a gente, tende a se desmanchar e morrer. Porque eu nunca mais serei youko. E essa minha escolha vai fazer com que uma hora ou outra eu vá te ferir. Eu sou Shuuichi Minamino agora. Humano, universitário, que quer se formar em botânica e trabalhar em algum laboratório. Só isso. Infelizmente, não haverá mais espaço para o Makai e tudo que há nele. Incluindo você.

O rei permaneceu em silêncio, apenas ouvindo as sinceras palavras do ruivo.

_ E por último, há o fato de todo o passado que vivemos. Infelizmente, ele tem pesado mais que uma semana. E eu não quero te ferir mais, Yomi.

Terminado de falar, o humano silenciou-se. Segurava a rosa em suas mãos, enquanto suas últimas palavras ainda reverberavam na mente. Sim. Por fim, havia dito tudo que pensou durante os últimos dias.

Foi quando um movimento lhe surpreendeu. Rápido como vento, tomando a rosa de suas mãos, Yomi segurava o caule da flor. Havia roubado-a, num movimento cego e confiante, sem se importar com os espinhos, que naquele momento Kurama percebeu ferir aquelas mãos grandes e brancas tingidas com sangue vermelho como seus cabelos.

Mas Yomi segurava a rosa firme, sem hesitar.

_ Só me diga uma coisa. O que você sente por mim? É amor, paixão? Sei que no Makai é difícil sentir amor, mas é algo perto do que eu sinto?

Kurama abaixou a cabeça. Havia pensado ser piedade. Havia cogitado ser tesão. Bem que queria também que fosse paixão. E ainda, amor ou algo próximo a isso. Mas não era nada disso.

_ À essa altura, eu não descobri ainda o que sinto por você, Yomi.

_ Eu vou fazer com que você descubra.

_ Yomi... Você vai se ferir. Isso é fato.

_ Não importa. Não importa nem que você não seja mais quem eu conhecia. Olhe para a minha mão, que segura esta rosa. Uma vez você contou que apenas ficou no Ningenkai por que viu que alguém estava disposto a se ferir por você sem exigir nada em troca. Eu estou disposto Kurama. A me ferir todas as vezes. Por você.

Do fundo de sua alma, Kurama pode sentir um calor forte, que se chamava verdade.

_ Apenas deixe eu me ferir por você.

Os olhos verdes marejaram, emotivos com aquela fagulha de doçura e honra que vinham das palavras de Yomi. Ele estaria disposto a tudo isso por aquela rosa que lhe perfurara tanto a carne? Era um coração de manteiga mesmo o seu... sempre capaz de se derreter no último momento por demonstrações de sacrifício como aquela.

Segurou a mão machucada do outro, abrigando-a em suas mãos.

Sim, sem escapatória, novamente aquilo lhe comovia. Sua consciência prateada apenas sorria com um orgulho escondido, ao saber que um subordinado seu tinha aprendido bem a maneira certa de usar as circunstâncias a seu favor.

Mas Minamino apenas calou o youko bobo. Calou-o num beijo suave, nos lábios daquele youkai sanguinário e estúpido demais para virar um rei. Naquele, que era idiota demais para sobreviver à cegueira num mundo selvagem e duro. E naquele ser que era muito tolo, para poder dar sua vida a ele, Kurama.

O máximo que podia fazer, diante disso, era seguir em frente, com ele, mesmo que, invariavelmente, um coração saísse ferido dali. Porque ele sabia que aquele era Yomi, e logo logo, o coração ferido se reconstruiria outra vez, apenas para seguir em frente.

**FIM - 07/12/2014**

**Finalmente, o fim. É isso. Depois de anos, essa história termina. Obrigada a quem leu (e nem sei se lerá a conclusão) e espero que quem ler, futuramente, goste. Desculpem eventuais erros de sintática, concordância, etc (sou muito desatenta!). E bom fim de ano!  
><strong>


End file.
